Heir of the artificial Gamer system
by Zirem
Summary: A long time ago the Gamer power gave rise to overpowered monsters all across reality, It was deemed too dangerous of a power and destroyed. However, no one knew that once you start the game, you can never truly stop it. Unfortunately not even the original Gamer system foresaw what was coming. The augmented Gamer system was given to a terrible monster. Evil MC, OC MC. Lemons/Smut
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**I don't own anything anime related to this fanfic, Nor will I ever sadly.**

**It's my first time writing something like this so take it easy on my virgin ass.**

**Flames will be ignored (probably, or I might cry myself to sleep over it) There's also an equal chance that I'll burst out laughing. **

**English is not my first language, but that's not an excuse for shitty grammar since I've lived in an english speaking country for 14 years by now, so feel free to tear my ass open over shitty grammar (make sure to quote it so I can change it)  
**

* * *

Darkness. That's all that I can see anywhere I look, wait a second… actually I can't turn my head, so nevermind. Darkness is all that I can see in the direction that I am facing currently. That sounds better, anyways I kind of expected this to be honest, I never believed in "The" God, I believed that there were "gods" or entities that were above us or had some sort of supernatural powers but never actually believed in an afterlife. And I was right, wasn't I? There's literally nothing here… Wait what's that? Just kidding there's nothing, at all. So what am I supposed to do now?

Do I float here until I go insane? Can I even go insane anymore since y'know, I don't exactly have a body anymore I don't think. How long have I actually been here? All I remember before this darkness is that I was a massive fucking weeb with not much purpose in life if I'm being brutually honest, I went to school like any other normal person, lived life like a completely normal person, took hits like a completely normal person, ate breakfast like a normal person, only thing not normal about my life was my anime addiction. Unhealthy anime addiction to be exact.

Being a weeb actually helps you a lot when you assassinate someone, making plans is really easy (not that they're good plans, mind you), executing them is another matter entirely but the plan part is rather easy. Even if plans don't always go the way you expect them to.

It's time for the fan favourite, story explaining, AWESOME, AMAZING AND UTTERLY COOL "**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!**"

*Flashback*

Sitting on top of a concrete roof I take my eyes away from the metal edge of the scope, this shit hurts after waiting for a while, doesn't help that I'm using enough pressure to break my skull. The metal kinda just bites into the area around your eye, I'm sure if I had a mirror right now I'd look like a retard with a monocle around my right eye. Amusing thought. I adjust my body into a more comfortably position and notice that there's not much sound around me, which is kinda weird since usually you'd hear birds chirping or crickets making their crickety sounds… This is actually super creepy, not the first time I've been on a sniping run, most of my hits are done by sniping actually. Not to brag or anything but I'm actually known as sniping god. (On runescape, due to my 99 archery) Anyways, who the fuck cares about some stupid birds? Me obviously, you didn't actually expect me NOT to care about the nonexistant sounds of nature around me? I turn around and look at the rooftop entrance that sticks out of the roof, door's still closed and the handle trap hasn't been triggered yet. Said trap being a piece of wire attached to the handle which will make a plate fall if the door is opened, simple but effective, suprisingly so. So I assume that birds are just being cunts, seriously, kids, don't be a sniper, its uncomfortable and soggy and wet and shit. I'm only doing it because I am obviously being forced to. I have absolutely no choice in the matter and I am not doing this out of boredom. Murdering people is bad, don't do it guys… Believe me? Yes? Oh good. I was hoping someone would believe me, I am not a bad murderer, I swear on my innocence.

After checking the door handle one more time I turn my head back to my sexy sniper, putting my puffy, and at the same time indented eye monocle to the scope once again. And wait. And wait some more after waiting. I might wait some more after waiting after that? I don't really know yet. I think I'll wait some more.

After waiting for what seems like hours I decide to break the 4th wall and give some exposition for my sexy readers (Pogs if you're a member of the female species). My target today is some fat guy (Apperently there's a difference between fat and obese, who knew?) who murdered his aunt for not funding his dying business. Kinda weird if you think about it since his aunt is the only person that could help his business (I presume) but he goes and murders her, what a weirdo am I right? Totally not what I'd do,It's too simple, instead I'd seduce my aunt, get her pregnant (not with my child, obviously,) and then while she's in labour 9 months later I'd hire an assassin to poison her and then catch that assassin and murde- Kill the assassin out of self defence, before the poison sets in too much, then give the antidote to my aunt which was conveniently on the assassins somehow dead body, and then gain her trust after raising our children together for 5 years, and then steal all her money and flee to morocco and start a drug empire. It's a completely foolproof plan that has no faults whatsoever, don't even try to argue with me on this point, because your arguments are completely irrelevant and unfeasible, Change of subject required.

I forgot to mention I can't be bothered with things like "camo" pfft who needs that, I've got a custom skin on my 50cal of Albedo with barely anything covering her nips, It's fucking hot. If you don't know who Albedo is I'm utterly disappointed in your lack of cultural knowledge. Leave. God I'm so fucking bored on this roof top, who knew patience was a must have when you were a sniper? I wasn't informed of this, I didn't sign up for this shit, (Yes I did)

I shrug my shoulders to get the stiffness out of them and take a sip from my long cold coffee, it tastes like cold coffee. Who knew? Some birds shat on me a while ago but I can't really bring myself to care since I'm just wearing a plain white shirt and not one of my special overlord shirts, or worse my highschool dxd shirts, I'd skin the bird that shat on me if I was wearing either of those. They're LIMITED edition!

I put my eye back to my scope and felt the metal edge dig into the indent around my eyes, and said eyes widen in surprise, my target has finally arrived! I aim up my shot on top of his chest and activate the wind calibrater, it's quite windy so I can't just wing it this time, I'm also really far away so the bullet would inevitably be put off course by the wind. After a few seconds of measuring the wind it gives me an approximate of the wind direction and speed, I readjust my shot and steady my breathing. I've done this dozens of times but it never fails to get my heart pumping, blood boiling, dick hard and read to fuck. I pull the trigger and the bullet launches itself out of my 50cal at subsonic speeds, It takes not even 2 seconds to travel the distance between me and the fat guy, pounding his face and taking half of it to the wall on his left, along with the rest of his body falling to the ground. The Prostitute he was about to pick up flailing about and running around like a headless chicken. Maybe I should kill her too? Nah, gotta get out of here before cops show up. Cya fat man.

*Clap. Clap. Clap*. Oh, oh no, I've been duked

"You got him, good job Mister Ira" My weeb senses are going off the charts, this guy is talking in japanese, sounding like a stereotypical thug (Don't ask how he sounds like a thug, he just does) and I can understand him fully, those japanese courses are paying off already! And my friend's told me it's a waste of time and I was a massive weeb, who's laughing now?! Wait a second wasn't there some guy just behi- *BOOM* Curse you door trap! How could you betray me?!

I felt searing pain in my left thigh and I knew for sure that that shot cracked the bone, I think it might've also completely destroyed my artery, So I'm bleeding out no matter what I do. There's only one way to go out now, hehe. And I'm taking you with me doortrap-kun.

I spin around using my arms and face the man whos holding a shiny deagle aimed straight at me. He's the guy who hired me to kill the other guy! I realise that I've been setup from the beginning now, as understanding dawns upon me I see a glint in his eyes. I should've seen this coming! He smelled like trouble from a mile away, damn it!

"So you've realised now huh? Yes, This was all an elaborate setup planned by me ever since you assasinated my elder sister 4 years ago! Mwahahaha I have finally taken revenge and I'll leave you to bleed out on this roof, but you can't die before I monologue my entire planning processes for you. So, where to begi- huh what's that?" I grin wickedly at his idiocy, while he was talking like generic bad guy number 3 I've been preparing this little surprise for him. I know for sure that I'm going to bleed out no matter what, and I've always wanted to do something like this, It seemed fun.

"**SUICIDE NO JUTSU BITCH! SUCK MY LEFT NUT" **And with that half of the building combusts into a massive fireball, Originating from the 25 kilograms of plastic explosives strapped to my chest. I always wear a suicide vest just incase something like this happens (It's also good training), or if someone uses a tranquillizer dart on me for capture, or something like that. As someone wise once said, it's better to be over prepared and seen an paranoid then to be underprepared and actually be a retard, or something like that I think. Probably.

The flaming heat death is actually kinda relaxing, feels like I'm a giant crab cooking in an oven, that's over 3000 celsius degrees hot. Relaxing.

*Flashback end*

"Hmmm, now that I reflect on all that, I have to say that those actions of mine were simply and utterly FUCKING AWESOME! Seriously! You should've seen his face when I told him to suck my left nut, it was fucking hilarious. I loved every moment of that!" Wait why am I talking to myself in this eternal void? Wait how did I even speak tho? Didin't I have no body to speak with?

After thinking about it for a second I completely understand, obviously I was projecting my mental voice out into the void. Sagely nodding I realise I can also move my head, So I wasn't actually projecting my voice into the void? That's depressing as shit.

Anyways, time to try what every generic anime protagonist tries when they regain control of their body after getting hit by truck-kun, except in my case it's actually explosion-kun. Self explosion-kun. Which is talking to the void in hopes that someone hears me and can explain what's possibly going on. Taking a deep breath I prepare to shout out into the void.

Just kidding, did you seriously think I would actually do something that dumb? That's like the number 1 rule of anything. Lets just pretend for a second that I wasn't floating in an endless void, lets instead pretend I was in a cave or forest. Would YOU shout out into the unknown and possibly very very dangerous cave or forest? No you wouldn't, that's retarded. The only difference between a forest or cave and this endless void is that in a forest or cave the worst thing that will attack you is a bear, or a big cat (Read: Cheetah) but both those you have a small chance to fight off, if you know what you're doing, of course. However if you call out into the endless VOID, what do you expect will show up? , , or some other really scary thing. (I'm leaning towards cthulu)

It's also completely possible that I'm just inside a womb, but that's unlikely since I can't actually feel anything, in a womb you're supposed to feel tight, warm or something, right? Or I might still be an embryo or sperm. But since I probably wouldn't have consciousness if I was a sperm cell and since I can't feel anything currently, I will have to be forced to come to the conclusion that I am indeed in a void.

Great, back to step 1. Okay, calm down, let's just access the situation for now. I died, I know that for sure, pretty sure a giant explosion can kill just about anyone. I am also currently floating in some kind of void, it is NOT a womb since I can't feel anything. And lastly I am still conscious since I can still think. Okay, not too bad. If I can't think of any other plans to get out of here then I'll try shouting out into the void and hoping for the best, and If that fails… I guess I'll just suck it up and go insane, they do say insanity and genius have only a fine line between them.

Okay, trying plan 1, I try to move my hands and it works! Great progress so far. I try to move my legs and clench my ass cheeks, it all works. Great, I move my hands down and check if I still have my most important asset. It's there, relief floods my system and I instantly feel better, nice. Good. I move my hands to my ass and realise there's still only 1 hole back there, that's good too. I check if I have tits, and I'm glad to say that I do not. But if I did I wouldn't mind too much, I'm sure you've wondered how they would feel if you fondled them. Seems like women enjoy it plenty.

Okay, trying plan 1 for real this time. "Stats" I think inside my own head. Oof, plan 1 is a failure, I repeat, plan 1 is a failure. We'll get em next time. Okay plan 2: "Stats" I say out loud this time… Nothing. Fuck.

Time for plan 3…. "Hello? Anyone out there? Don't murder me… Please?"... What did you expect? I only had 1 freaking plan. In my defence, It seemed like the perfectly normal and logical thing to do… Right?

***Ping***

"SNIPER GET DOWN!" sorry, had to. Hehhehe

"**Gamer system engaged, connecting user to system. Please wait"**

"... Hell YES!" And then everything fades to an even blacker than before.

* * *

**And that's it, for now… The first few chapters will be pretty short, mainly because I did this on a complete whim (Which means it probably wont be any good). I just felt like making an OC that was antagonistic and humorous or whatever. I don't even have any drafts done, if anyone has any good ideas for power ups then leave it in reviews.**

**Ira isn't as dumb as he may seem in this chapter, the only reason he was so reckless and not cautious at all was because he got arrogant (after completing dozens of hits successfully) and because he got bored of being an assassin, he only did it for fun. He's not completly sane as you can probably imagine.**

**May or may not continue this, As I said it was done on a complete whim. Writing also takes up a lot of time, but If I have fun with this and you guys don't think it's complete trash then I'll probably continue it.**

**Inspiration and Gamer system comes from the manhwa, wont be the exact same but will contain elements of it, And a bunch of other Gamer fanfictions that I've read over time. Main Inspiration for this story is actually From dark wolf shiro, Love that guy. Check his shit out, It's amazing. **

**First world I'm probably going to go to will be High school DXD. I won't overpower him instantly if you're wondering, The reason I'm choosing Highschool DXD first is because I love the series, even if there are a LOT of plotholes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**I don't own any of the anime in this fanfic.**

**Wow, I really didn't expect so many people to find this if I'm honest, With how many people upload onto this site daily I really expected it to get lost in the torrent of fanfictions, Thanks to those who reviewed, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue it but for now I'll be sure to at least publish another few chapters to see how this all goes.**

**I'm writing this chapter as soon as I woke up, so right now I'm really in that state of "oh fuck my eyes and head" So I'll probably have to edit most of what I write to make it better or edit it out all together, I'm not gonna edit the AN at all because I'm usually really shit at english when I wake up, and I think that's really funny.**

Over the next few minutes I had to force myself to calm down, I know for a fact that the gamer power is extremely overpowered in all fanfictions that I've read (Unless the maincharacter is a dumb cunt) It's kind of pathetic to say but I had a lot of spare time back before I died. The homework that I had was completed in minutes and the only real subject that I actually invested myself into was physics. Love physics, I'd fuck it if I could but sadly that's impossible. Right?

I began contemplating what this all meant. Would the worlds that I go into all be extremely realistic or would they be full of really shitty npcs that can only say certain dialogue? Honestly that was the only reason I didn't really enjoy games that much, it wasn't realistic, you could act like a god with mods on skyrim but the npc's would just act the same. I hated that part of games, so I usually only played fps games, where there were no npc's. I also read fanfiction instead of playing games. Just suited me more. But it was also funny shooting 4 people in the head in a row and being called a hacker in cs go casual, but that gets really boring really quick.

Don't get me wrong I wasn't using hacks or anything, my reflexes had developed to the point that time actually seemed to slow down when my heart rate jumped. I'm not sure if that's normal but I'm just going to assume that I'm that awesome that time itself was like "oh my god ur so kawaii" and bent over like a whore in heat for me to take. And totally not the other way around of my brain speeding up and my perception of time therefore being faster, or slower? uh confusing. Wait… both of those sound kinda cool, fuck. But the first one sounds better, let's go with that, yeah? Yeah.

Anyways I'm getting off track once again. Where was I? Oh yeah, would the npc's be realis-

***Ping***

***System can explain that to the idiot host.**

**The "npcs" would be fully realistic and completely life-like. **

**Praise the system"**

Oh fuck, did I get one of those sassy systems that pretends to be a god? Or something? It can't read my mind right? I sure fucking hope not, that would be gross. But I kind of doubt it can actually get past my mental defences, hopefully. And even if it does get past the solid walls of sheerawesometaniumness then it wont get past my tentacle trees. Heheheh, I know what you're all thinking you sick pervs and I'm thinking the exact same thing. Sadly I haven't had a chance to test my mental defences out so far because no one in my world was a telepath to my knowledge. Or maybe my defences just suck ass and telepaths just read my mind and found my secret porn stash. Or my credit card details, I don't really know which is more important to be honest. My porn stash had some really limited edition hentai.

***Ping***

***Praise the system***

Uh… I thought it was joking, how do I praise an all powerful godly system? Is it like praising a little girl? Because it sure doesn't sound like a cute little girl… The system has a cold ring to its voice, it kind of sounds like a robot now that I think about it. I'm not gonna have a "I'm sorry dave, I'm afraid I can't do that" moment, right? Okay well… Here we go I guess

"Uh, system you're so great and amazing, I can feel it radiating off your divine… body and soul. Your aura is getting me hot and sticky, you're gonna take care of that right?"

Let's hope it doesn't know what that means, If it does I'm kinda fucked… I doubt a god wants a mortal lusting after it.

***Ping***

***Praise satisfactory. Please continue with character creation***

Okay so I wasn't just saying that I was getting hot and sticky for the memes, I was testing to see whether or not this system was sort of like an AI or a fully functioning god or similar to a human, It's leaning towards being an AI. Which can usually be exploited pretty easily. Usually. Yeah.

But how do I "continue" with character creation? I didn't even start it… uh "Character creation" I say outloud, hoping that I don't look retarded while doing it. I probably do tho, even if no one is watching me except an emotionless system thingy.

***Ping***

***Acknowledged. Begin character creation.***

**Name; Ira Soulhearth, The heir of the artificial Gamer system**

**Level; 0 (Before death, 24)**

**Class; N/A (Before death, Assassin 43/50, Student 50/50, Scientist 50/50 Physistist 100/100, Genius 41/50 -Press to view 29 more)**

**Race; N/A (Before death, Human (96%) (**_**due to dna defects)**_

**Alignment; Chaotic-Evil (Before death, Chaotic-neutral)**

**Hp; 0 (Before death, 295max)**

**Mana; 0 (Before death, 314max)**

**SP; 0 (Before death, 295max)**

**STR; 0 (Before death, 16)**

**END; 0 (Before death, 14)**

**DEX; 0 (Before death, 23)**

**INT; 33 (Before death, 32)**

**Wis; 33 (Before death, 33)**

**CHA; 0 (Before death, 9)**

**LCK; 10 (Default 10)**

**Credits; 0 (before death, 0)**

**[HP=END X 21]**

**[HP REGEN=END X 10] Every 5 minutes**

**[MANA=INT X 10] **

**[MANA REGEN=WIS X 5] Every 60 seconds**

**[SP=END X 20]**

**[SP REGEN= END X 10] Every 60seconds**

***You do not currently possess a body, therefore strength values are forbidden.***

Wow, that's quite a bit to take in… What's the average value for a human back in my world? I'm gonna assume it might be 10 since LCK defaults to 10, I sure didn't feel very lucky back in my other world. But whatever, Also, I WAS RIGHT! Ha! Take that, I WAS projecting my voice from my mind when I "speak" since I don't have a body.

That's not exactly a good thing to be honest, but whatever. I was right and you were wrong hehehehe, So… I was level 24 before I died huh? I guess that makes sense, If games work the way I think they do then you get XP for killing stuff, right? I killed quite a few people… But the game system wasn't initiated back then, right? So how did I become level 24? And what does level 24 even mean? Was that the reason I became stronger than most people I met? Or was my STR the result of hours of training? If it's the first one then that really undermines my efforts, but if it's the second one then what are levels good for? Damn this is confusing.

***Ping***

***System can answer that question for host. All physical values are only multiplying your base capabilities. For example, a body builder with mountains of muscle with 20 STR is more likely to beat a skinny person with 30 STR. The STR value merely "adds" onto what is already there. Host had a very healthy body before death, so therefore the 16 STR that you possessed was being very helpful. Intelligence is much the same. All stats only boost what is already there. Stats are not everything, they are supplementary.***

Oh,I see. That makes sense, but if that's the case why do I have 0 STR, if it's just to boost your base then that doesn't make sense, did you lie to me about why it's 0? Ah whatever, It's fine, no point in arguing with a being which can supposedly sneeze me out of existence. "Can I assign stat points or whatever comes next?"

***Ping***

***Host must first create a suitable body***

Oh, Yeah I suppose that's what I should do first, I'm gonna create a body that's suitable for the gods! Hehehe.

After hours, or maybe even days (I can't tell the time) I created a body that was sculpted into perfection, at first the character creation was really shitty, I had to imagine a body into existence and then keep it there in my head while I sculpted it, but the parts that I had already completed would morph into something else if I didn't focus my attention on it. It was annoying as shit so I decided to put my 33 INT into action and made an actual character creation screen. I made it so it's similar to skyrim and fallout, I had sliders that I could adjust and once I left the sliders it would STICK there, and not change. It worked.

And that's how I created this sexy human being. Since the stats values only add to what is already there, I made sure to exploit the character creation future as much as possible. Here goes my best attempt at explaining all that I did.

First of all I made sure that my brain was as dense and big as I could possibly make it (safely) This would ensure that I had at least a little more brain cells, neuron pathways, and other miscellaneous things than a normal human being. Next I made sure that my eyes weren't completely human. It's hard to explain what I exactly did but I'll try my best. I had sudden enlightenment during the creation of my eyes and remembered that, hey, I can exploit the shit out of this system. Right? Right?! So I decided to look into the depths of my memories back to when I was studying bird biology. Then I stuck two eagle eyes into my skull and was like "cool" But of course the system had to be a little cunt and tell me that "**Character creation error encountered, Human body is not functional. Debuff applied if using the current body:Blindness" **So obviously, I couldn't just get a completely different species eyes and had to adapt it, A lot… It must've taken me atleast 2 days to completely adapt the eagle eyes to work with a human's brain. When the blindness debuff finally fucked off I was ecstatic, eagles can see a tiny rabbit in the air up to 3miles away, while the human eye has problems seeing a sign from 20meters away. Once I got the eagle's eyes working I KNEW that I had to exploit the system as much as I could possibly exploit it, I didn't matter if I got a few debuffs along the way, As long as I got more then I lost, I'm good.

So I delved into the deepest pits of my memory and reviewed my entire life. Everything that I learned, everything that I heard, Everything and anything that I knew would make me more overpowered in the end. And I think I got it to work too.

When creating my body I could only use "biological components" which means no cyber body for me sadly, but nature can be really, really scary when it wants to. Let me show you what I mean. I made my muscles to be as dense as possible, but modified them to be even leaner than swimmers, This gives me utter power in a tiny frame, I made myself 6 foot on the dot, Being too tall can be really bad in close combat situations, but being too short will be bad too, you can't intimidate people if you're a midget after all. So somewhere in the middle works.

I modified my spine as much as possible, since the spine is honestly just a death trap, the entire human body is very poorly designed, thanks to evolution only being able to focus on one problem at a time. My spine therefore is much more flexible, but twice as strong and durable as a normal human spine, I achieved this by adding more connecting vertebrae in between my spinal disks, but Instead of using something as stupid as bone (which isn't very flexible) I instead used a mixture of bones, muscles and tendons for support between my spinal disks. I've got 4 muscle pillars, 2 tendons and 2 bones connecting each of my disks. This makes sure that if the bones break,then there's still 6 other connecting points, and if my bones break then at that point I become EVEN more flexible. Since my bones will no longer hold back my flexibility, even if my tendons snap in my back then that's still all good. Muscles are quite good at holding things together after all. So to reflect, basically my spine has become as best as I could make it, without spending weeks or months on refining it.

Another thing that I did was add more than one main neural node connector to my brain, so even if my main neural node connector breaks or gets disconnected, I still won't be entirely paralysed. So even if my spine completely breaks I'll still be able to move my lower body. No wheelchair for me, yay!

I realised that there WAS a limit with this character creation when I tried to create tiny molecule sized fleshy nanobots inside my own body, The problem was that I couldn't control them if I did add them, they'd simply consume me I think. Sure I could maybe use enzymes or hormones to control them, but I cant and wont be bothered to do trial and error for something that may not even be that useful.

I made my skulls thickness and density to insane levels, without looking like the bald guy who doesn't want to work from one punch man. I also added more than one esophagus and trachea to my neck, incase someone slits my throat. And for that effect I also made sure that my arterys were fucking BUFF, I doubt you could penetrate my arteries even with a knife. The muscle around my arteries is so dense that it'll probably feel really stiff. A small price to pay for no bleeding out. My arteries themselves are made out of a much stronger material, normal arteries are just incredibly weak to be honest, you could cut one open with just your nails. Speaking of nails…

I made sure that my nails would never, ever disconnect from my fingers, since that's one of my worst fears in the world, getting your fingernails ripped off. That would utterly suck ass. So I made my nails out of the same material that teeth are made from, and made sure that they STUCK to my fingers. To my calculations it would take a rocket taking off to rip my nails off any of my fingers. Good.

I might have made a mistake with my bones but I think the debuff is worth the gain, I first of all made my bones thick as fuck, but also made my bones to be a lot more hollow then normal people have. I have a reason for this I assure you. You see, bone marrow produces cells, these cells are called hemopoietic (which can produce blood cells) and stromal (which can produce fat, cartilage and bone). Soooooo, I think you see where I'm going with this. I filled my bones with as much stromal and hematopoietic stem cells as I possibly could, With this I'll be able to have an arm chopped off and hopefully not bleed out, even if my arm is gone, simply because of the fact that I generate way more blood then I lose. Obviously I need to add some kind of limiter to the amount of blood that I generate, or else the pressure will destroy my veins.

I remembered that things woven small are a lot stronger than big things. What that basically means is that a rope woven to the nanometer is dozens of times stronger than a normal rope. The only problem is that I can't actually go down to the nanometer, the smallest I can go in this body creation mode is about a micrometer right now, which isn't all that good but it's enough.

Knowing that, I made my skin into skin that's woven into extremely tight rope, and put it onto my muscle. It looks completely like normal skin (A little more bumpy than normal skin) but it's definitely stronger, I'm not sure how much stronger but I know it is. I could do the same to my muscles to give me a lot more contraction and pushing power but that might take weeks or months of time, I'm not sure if woven muscle would even work at all, so I'm not going to try. Since if it fails I would have wasted thousands of hours of time, and quite frankly I'm quite close to going insane already. There's no music, no entertainment, the system won't even talk to me. All I'm doing is working, and working and working. I don't even need sleep, Hell. I can't fucking sleep so I really need to get out of character creation ASAP, but on the other hand, there's simply so much SO MUCH that I could do… I'll make a few more modifications to my body but that's it, I can't bear staying here any longer.

Instead of having ribs, I made a solid wall of bone in my chest, I used the most flexible bone I could and made filled it with bone, I left hollow pockets to be filled with stem cells to even further my regeneration, but only made hollow pockets above non vital organs, Like kidneys, and whatnot.

I gave myself 2 hearts. I know this might lead to a lot of problems but, suck my dick. I have 2 hearts now, both of them are made with cardiac muscle and I made sure to surround both hearts with bone (but enough space to allow my heart to beat, obviously) My hearts are actually next to each other, one on the left side of my chest and one on the right, they're far enough apart that if one of them is destroyed I still have the other.

I gave myself heterochromia eyes to try and up my charisma stat, my face is the definition of symmetric, my skin on my face is as fresh and soft as jade. I kind of look womanly, Honestly I'd fuck my self if I could. Wait, Can i? Uh, anyways… My left eye is a silver color and the right one is Dark red, I heard that women think people with heterochromia are cute, it's kinda weird to think that but I'll take it. I made myself look about the age that I was when I died (18) but my face had a definite childishness on it which will make MILFS motherly senses tingle. My teeth are perfectly white and I've got cute little fuckin fangs bruh. I thought of adding a beard but it would ruin the aesthetic. Also I've got a feeling that I'm gonna go to a japanese world first, and beards are usually pretty rare in japan. So it would make me stand out even more than my eyes. I gave myself white hair (since I think that's cool as shit) and if I'm gonna stand out with my eyes, why not stand out with my hair too? Am I right? Yeah I am.

I already thought of several scenarios that I could do, that would look funny as shit. "**Scenario no jutsu!"**

I'm in school, Men are looking at me with envy and women are cooing towards me, I'm in an oversized hoodie and it's covering up my lean muscles, and my very defined six pack.

It's going to be physical education next class and I head to the sports hall. The teacher looks at me in concern and finger waves me over.

"Ira-kun you don't have to do physical education if you wouldn't like" Kun? Mwahahaha the cute look is paying off already

"W-why not Aimae-san?" I try my best frightened deer expression, I think she buys it.

"We're going to be doing kendo lessons and you might get hurt Ira-kun" She's totally in the bag, I've got this down the drain.

I rip my oversized hoodie off and show off my entire muscled body, All the women are cheering and Aimae is looking at me, stunned into silence.

"HUH? YOU THINK I'LL GET HURT? I'LL FUCKING DESTROY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU" As I'm saying this I'm flexing my massive man muscles and everyone cheers, all the women are swooning and want this massive cock…

*Scenario ends*

Oh god oh fuck I'm already going insane, I seriously need to get out of this place, that scenario was completly ridiculous, I'm also starting to hallucinate I think… I'm leaving this place. These modifications are good enough, It's not worth the risk to improve myself even more. I'd become even more insane if I spent a few more days here.

Agreeing with myself I press the character creation done button, and my body glows with an ethereal white. I feel a sucking sensation and I know instinctively not to resist it. I close my spiritual eyes and go flying towards my now finished body. My first thoughts… Weird. My muscles are so very dense that they feel like I've been working out for the past 3 hours. They're not sore… But they definitely feel very "tensed" for lack of a better word.

I can't test my eyesight since I don't see anything in this place, but looking down at my now fleshy hands I can see… I can SEE every. Single. Detail. Holy shit, You never realise how bad the human eyes are until you see THIS. I can see the utter perfection that are my hands, and I'm not saying that to brag, it literally is perfection. This might be a problem if something has the same eyesight that I do, You can't see any faults, any callous or anything. I have fingerprints thankfully. So, eyesight of an eagle? Check. I can't test anything else but I can feel that my spine is definitely studier than before.

***Ping***

***Character customisation complete, adding changes to archive.***

***Eagle eyes. +35 Perception. Perception stat unlocked. Perception is no longer hidden.***

***Bone marrow increase detected. +Regeneration. Hp will increase every minute instead of every 5 minutes.***

***Brain modification detected. Change accepted. Gained special ability: Widen Neural channels. Cost: 50SP per Microsecond. Effect: Speeds your perception of the world up by X Intelligence. Prolonged use after using SP may result in negative effects.***

***Brain modification detected. Change accepted. Gained photographic memory. Host already had photographic memory. Changing reward. +Gamers mind. Effect: Neutralises bad emotions in times of high stress. Allows the host to view life as a game. Side effects include: Minor insanity, A disregard to life. And possibly frustration, which will be removed instantly.***

***Body modifications detected. All modifications accepted. Altering stats to suit. [HP=END X 30]**

**[HP REGEN=END X 15] Every 60 seconds**

**[MP= INT X 30]**

**[MP REGEN = INT X 15] Every 60 seconds**

**[SP= END X 35]**

**[SP REGEN= END X 20] Every 60 seconds**

***Title gained due to body modification: No longer human. Effect: Easier reputation gain with non-human entities. Humans instinctively know you are not one of them.***

***Achievement gained due to exploiting character creation: Opportunist. Reward: Rare gacha token X 2***

***All modifications have been accounted for. Awarding credits for life achievements before death.***

***First kill: 100C***

***Genius title gained: 500C***

***10 Kills: 500C***

***50 Kills: 2500C***

***A "cool" Exit: 500C***

***Completed 9 Classes to MAX once: 900C***

***Completed 1 Class to MAX twice: 1000c***

***-Click to view 204 Minor achievements*+1745C**

***Total Credits:7745. Do you wish to convert credits into STAT points? (This can only be done now.***

Wow. That's a lot to process. So first of all, I'm pretty OP right now. I think… Well no actually that depends on the world I'm going to. Right now I'm basically an above average human. Non… Human. I think a bullet would still kill me. How many stat points do I get for 7745 Credits? What even are they for? Obviously some kind of shop but are they hard to get? Lets think about it logically… Completing a class to max twice is obviously my physicists class, It wasn't overly difficult but took a few months to beat my physics teacher into submission (With knowledge) But at the same time the amount of kills and credits gained is the same, for 10 kills I got 500C which is 50 per kill, but for 50 Kills I got 2500C which is still 50c per kill. I thought I killed more people then that but whatever. My totally cool exit was only given 500C. So by all that I can conclude that getting C is not overly difficult, I'm assuming 7745 isn't that many credits, and this is also apparently a once in a life time opportunity. "Hey great system of greatness, how many stat points do I get for 7745 credits? Please enlighten this stupid mortal"

***Conversion rate of credits to STAT points is 1 STAT point for 150Credits. Do you wish to convert Credits into STAT points?***

That's way better than I thought, I could give myself a big boost right at the start, I think it's worth it. But I'm only going to convert 7500 Credits into STAT points so I can access the shop in a state of emergency. "Convert 7500 cred- WAIT."

"Open shop"

***Shop is unavailable until first world.**

**Do you wish to convert Credits into STAT points?***

Sigh, I tried. Aw well. "Yes, convert 7500 Credits into STAT points please."

***Acknowledged. +50STAT points. Please assign them Immediately***

Greedy bastard, I'll assign them. I think I'm gonna go mainly for a magic setup, I've got an overwhelming intelligence and wisdom advantage already, so I think it's wise. And if someone gets close to me I can be like "Oh no! You got close to me. What ever will I do?" Then I'll throw my robe off myself and my enemy will be like "AREN'T YOU A FUCKING MAGE?! WHAT IS THIS?" And I'll be like " HAR HAR I AM A BODY BUILDING MAGE, BITCH!" It'll be super fun. I swear it will. Then I'll decapitate him.

These are my stats after assigning all my stat points, I actually had 75 stat points to assign, I'm guessing you get 25 free stat points, Its like a sign up bonus or something to help get you started. All my stats except INT and WIS started at 10.

"Stats"

***Ping***

**Name; Ira Soulhearth, The heir of the artificial Gamer system**

**Level; 0 (Before death, 24)**

**Class; N/A (Before death, Assassin 43/50, Student 50/50, Scientist 50/50 Physistist 100/100, Genius 41/50 -Press to view 29 more)**

**Race; Human: 79%. ?: 21% (Please name new race)**

**Alignment; Chaotic-Evil (Before death, Chaotic-neutral)**

**Hp; 600 (Before death, 295max) REGEN = 300/60seconds**

**Mana; 1500 (Before death, 314max) REGEN = 750/60seconds**

**SP; 700 (Before death, 295max) REGEN = 400/60seconds**

**STR; 20 (Before death, 16)**

**END; 20 (Before death, 14)**

**DEX; 20 (Before death, 23)**

**INT; 50 (Before death, 32)**

**Wis; 50 (Before death, 33)**

**CHA; 21 (Before death, 9)**

**LCK; 10 (Default 10. Cannot add using stat points.)**

**Credits; 245 (before death, 0)**

**[HP=END X 30]**

**[HP REGEN=END X 15] Every 60 seconds**

**[MP= INT X 30]**

**[MP REGEN = WIS X 15] Every 60 seconds**

**[SP= END X 35]**

**[SP REGEN= END X 20] Every 60 seconds**

I gotta say, I'm quite fucking overpowered… I think.. Well compared to PD me. (Post death.) So that's always good. I considered min maxing into wisdom and INT but I decided that was really dumb, I have no information about where I'm going, No idea who I'm gonna be fighting, or anything like that. So… yeah. Also, These gacha tokens are super cool, the only problem is that I can't open them yet.

*Flashback*

"Open gacha token… Please?*

***Ping***

***I'm sorry dave. I'm afraid I can't do that. Gacha token is only available after entering first world."**

My eyes nearly popped out… "God damn it system, stop developing a consciousness, I won't be able to exploit you easily then, just stop you dickhead"

*Flashback end*

I thought I was gonna get a heart attack at that moment, but luckily I have 2 hearts so I wouldn't die even If I did have a heart attack. Lucky me.

Anyways, It's time to first of all name my new race, that's what the ? is, if you guys are wondering. And pick a class. I'm gonna go with a mage class, but I won't be a generic mage I don't think, those are overused and generic. If there's a unique option I'm probably going to pick that, if not then I'll just go with a generic mage and hope for the best. Maybe there's a subclass system or something.

"Name ? Race to Inhuman. I think it suits to be honest."

***Ping***

***? Race named to Inhumans race. Host has created a new race. Reward: Epic Gacha token.***

Oh. I… I didn't expect that, Damn, If i knew that would happen I'd have tried to make that nanobot idea work, those would probably count as another race.

"Give me the class selection screen please"

***Ping***

***Please select a class. **

**[ROGUE] [MAGE] [SOLIDER] [KNIGHT] [TANK]***

Ah, so it's the generic I guess I have no choice, Rogue might work but I honestly don't want to be an assassin or anything close to that anymore, It was pretty boring, and assassins wait a lot as well. For their targets and stuff. So mage it is.

***Ping* **

***Class [MAGE] Selected. Please choose a subclass**

**[Elemental] [Illusionist] [Empath] [Eromancer] [Necromancer] [Summoner] [Telekinetic]**

Wow, quite a lot of choices. Elemental and illusionist are out, those are pretty boring. Elemental can be quite OP but in a world with magic most people are probably able to use elemental magic. Illusionist is kinda useless, I don't enjoy playing nice with other people so I'm gonna ignore that one since it's a support role. Empath has no attacking spells, it's more for infiltration, I think. Eromancer is very tempting, but it's the same as Empath, I can't attack people with it. I might be able to make women orgasm and then attack them while they're frotting from the mouth but I don't really want to be like the super villain orgasmo, you saw what happened to that guy. Necromancer and summoner are both great options, but in my professional opinion telekinetic outlaws all of these subclasses. There are simply too many applications to telekinesis which necromancy and summoner simply can't do. But necromancy and summoner are both subclasses that I'm going to pick up if I can later on.

***Ping***

***Affirmative. Once you level a subclass to level 25, you may pick a new one and learn the spells according to the subclass you pick. Once you level two subclasses to level 25 you may pick a new primary class.***

Oh, cool. With that my decision is final. Pick telekinetic.

***Ping***

***Picked subclass Telekinetic. Gained telekinesis. Gamer system adapts every magic spell or anything related to the supernatural into mana. E.g Naruto chakra jutsu will use mana. One piece haku will be mana. Telekinesis will use mana. ***

***Gained spell telekinesis (Beginner) level 1.***

**The ability to move objects with your mind. Level 1 applications: Lift 5KG of weight. Shitty control. Every level = 5KG of weight movement. Max level = 25.***

A man once said, Why settle for being a mortal, when you can become a god? That man may or may not be me, that matters not at the moment. With my unique perspective of ways to use power and intelligence I will conquer the multiverse, even if there is no multiverse to conquer. I will still conquer it. Watch out multiverse because here. I. Cum. hehhehe

***Ping***

***Character creation complete. Please select beginner world***

**[Naruto] [One piece] [Dragon ball Z] [Dragon ball Super] [Fate] [Death note] [Highschool dx-]**

Highschool dxd! Definetly highschool dxd, fuck all the other options. Here I come, prepare your anus. This world is definitely not the easiest, but it's the most fun. And one thing that I don't find boring in life, Is most definitely fun.

***Ping***

***Acknowledged. Have fun, and remember. The game never ends.***

***Starting game. +Gamers body. Effect:Allows the player to have a body becoming of a player. Allowing user to play reality like a game.***

**"Was wondering when I'd get that."**

Everything faded out of existence. And I found myself staring at a wall. A very dirty wall. Of an alley. Naked. This'll be fun.

**An: **

**And that's it. Holy fuck, that took a while, Next chapter we'll be heading into Dxd. I didn't make him crack jokes every second because I felt that character customisation is very important, so therefore Ira felt that it was important too. Therefore he was unusally serious. I had a lot of other ideas for body modifications to give him, but all of those were either too unrealistic, would've gotten attacked by the anti inflamatory system of the body or would've just made him way too OP (even more op than he is now) So I decided to leave it at that. **

**If you have suggestions for what the gacha tokens should contain, let me know in the reviews. Don't make it super OP tho, But don't make it weak either, something that'll help him early on but won't effect the later story too much. I have a few ideas but I actually don't remember all the cool anime magic spells, naruto jutsus. It's been a long time since I've watched any anime but that matters not. Let me know some cool powers from anime, and I'll research it and might add it. If no one has any suggestions the gacha is gonna be really generic. Probably.**

**Thanks for all the favourites in the first chapter, I tried my best with this one. Not sure if it's any good tho. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing.**

**Here's another one, I don't have much to say… Uh. Enjoy?**

* * *

So, In an alley. Naked. If my thoughts are right then I'm probably in Kuoh somewhere. After all, nearly every MC that I know of is dropped into Kuoh. But they usually have clothes, they also usually start in a bed or something. Alright, let's take stock of my situation. I'm naked, in an alley, in an unknown place (presumably Kuoh) and with presumably no parents, or guardians. Eh, I've been in worse situations so I think I'm actually pretty good right now.

"Inventory" A smirk slides onto my face. As I had hoped I have an inventory. A big box that's divided into 5 by 5 small boxes pops up right in front of my face. In the first box there's a book of some sort, probably an introduction, or could be a skill book. I'll check it out later, in the second box however is a set of clothes, which I desperately need right now to cover up my junk. It's also winter or early spring, I think. Because I'm shivering a little.

After putting on my clothes I feel much better, the clothes also suits me quite a lot. A shirt with a faded picture of naruto using the rasengan while in sage mode. And a zip up jacket made of leather. Probably made of leather. And a normal trouser, black, heavy duty trouser. My fashion sense isn't the best but I think I look pretty cool. In my opinion.

Next I check out the book, taking it out of my inventory I inspect the book spine, looking for a title. But there's nothing there, the book is completely black, and made of leather. Aren't gamers supposed to have some kind of "Inspect" or "Observe"?

As soon as my thought finishes I see an information pop up in a blue box. It's really bright too. I'll need to change that somehow, it could be really distracting.

***Ping***

***Gamer has gained skill Inspect. Effect: Gives a detailed description of an object or enemy. The more it's used, the more detailed descriptions will get.***

Nice, I look at the book once more and cast inspect, and instantly another blue box pops up in front of my face, this time detailing what the book actually is.

***Ping***

***Skill book***

**Grants the skill ID create and ID escape.**

**Grants the user the ability to create a sub-dimensional pocket in space,**

**where the user can summon monsters to kill and loot. **

**Current summon ID's Available:**

**Zombie**

**Empty**

Ah, the ID create, of course. How could I be so forgetful? One of the most important skills in gamer history undoubtedly.

Right now the sun is just setting, giving me about 8 hours to train. I don't feel hungry or tired so I'm going to assume that I might not need to eat or sleep, but my sample size is limited to now and here, so I don't know for sure whether or not I do need to eat and sleep. Most gamers don't however, so I shall assume the same. I shall train for 8 hours and become god! MWAHAHAHAHA. Probably.

Raising my hand into the air and looking really cool (probably) I shout out loud "ID CREATE!. Just kidding. That would probably give away the fact that I can do magic. What I actually do is walk towards the dead end of the alley and hide behind a dumpster, once I'm crouched down and hiding I whisper "Id create" I can instantly feel a tiny amount of mana draining from my body and entering the atmosphere. It feels weird, like a chill down your spine, and then leaving out through your ass.

As soon as the spell ends I stand up and look around. No zombies in the alleyway which is good, I should've been more careful, what if there were dozens of zombies in the alleyway with me? I'd be fucked.

Walking out of the grimy alley I look to the left and right street, I see some zombies on the right but none on the left. There are a bunch of parked cars on the street, near the curb. So I assume I really am in kuoh, rural villages wouldn't be this packed with cars. Kuoh it is, does that mean that the angels and devils felt the short burst of magic in the air when I created this ID? Shit, I hadn't thought of that. Lets just hope they're shit at sensing magic. Lets hope.

Anyways, I pick up a few sharp looking rocks that are under 5kg, which lets be honest, is most of them, Rocks that are heavier than 5kg are pretty rare in a city. I gather the rocks in my pockets and once I have the satisfactory number of 14 rocks, I grab 2 into my hands and walk towards the zombies."Inspect"

***Enemy: Zombie detected***

**Name; Irrelevant**

**Level; 4**

**Race; Undead**

**Alignment; Chaotic-Evil**

**Hp; 0 (Undead hp: 147)**

**Mana; 0**

**SP; Infinite**

**STR; 14**

**END; 7**

**DEX; 4**

**INT; 2**

**WIS; 1**

**A completely normal zombie, Used to be a human before dying, resentment energy kept the body here. But the soul left, leaving an unintelligent husk of a human. Strength is increased due to muscle limits being removed with no fear of damage, Endurance is reduced due to decomposition. Dexterity is lacking due to poor motor control. **

**Cannon fodder. If you die to this thing you're shit.**

**+200XP If killed.**

"Hey there mr zombie. Would you like to chat about the weather?" I utilize telekinesis and feel a minor drain on my mana. The rock shoots from my hand with the force of a professional baseball thrower and… Misses, Shit, My aim is absolutely shit. This is why you get 14 rocks kids, 14 rocks means 14 tries. The zombie hurdles towards me and I hear a metal banging sound to my left. In an alleyway between a house and a shop another zombie is trying to ambush me! Oh god, tactical retreat!

Walking backwards slowly I professionally get out of the pincer attack and use telekinesis once again. This time the rock flies forward and strikes the zombie in the face, I quickly get another 2 rocks from my pockets and fling another rock towards zombie 2. Both of them go down and I think they're dead, but I'm proven wrong when both of them get back up and begin lumbering towards me.

Normally, people would stay on the ground and be crying in pain. I know from experience, but I suppose they don't feel any pain since they're dead. Using my sharpest rock I use telekinesis on it, and fling it towards zombie number 1. I realise that telekinesis is only using a tiny amount of mana, and I think I know why. I'm literally flinging the rock as if I was throwing it. I'm not actively controlling the flight path and supplying more power, so it loses its speed due to air friction and doesn't do as much damage as it could, but it conversely saves mana too.

Keeping that in mind I watch as zombie 1 stands back up and starts to stride towards me, I think it's angry. I use telekinesis on both rocks at once and make an imaginary path in my head. Imagining the rocks flying from my hands and hitting the zombies both in the eye. And to my surprise it works, multi-tasking really isn't that hard to be honest. Both zombies get penetrated and both go down, they'll probably stay down this time. Probably,

I was right, using telekinesis actively and just flinging the rocks uses different amounts of mana, but it has very different outcomes. This time the rocks were more accurate and also penetrated a lot deeper. Killing both zombies instantly. It also used up more mana but the mana used is still negligible.

***Ping***

***Congratulations, User has leveled up!***

***+1 INT +1 WIS Due to Mage class***

***+2 Credits***

***Ping***

***Telekinesis has leveled up X1!***

***You can now lift up to 10KG of weight, and have slightly better control.***

While I was reading the notifications a zombie snuck up on me, using my years of training I easily dodged the bite but I accidently bumped into a second zombie, forcing me to duck to avoid a swipe. The first zombie barreled into me and we both crashed onto the ground. I used telekinesis to "Punch" the zombie's mouth away from my crotch and tried to use telekinesis for one of the best applications I can think of, I tried to directly crush the zombie's brain. You know, like a smoothie, inside your own head. Sadly it didn't work.

***Unable to use telekinesis inside zombie. Your willpower has to be double your enemies to be able to override every being's natural magic defence. Even beings who cannot use magic have it.***

Shit, I quickly get up and run to a car, using the car as a temporary safe zone, both zombies are kinda just bumping into the car like retards. They don't seem to have very good pathfinding, I nearly got bitten but I doubt these zombies are the virus ones. So even if I did get bitten I would've been fine. Probably.

I quickly use telekinesis on another pair of rocks and finish off the zombies. I notice that the zombies quickly dissolve like the other zombies, but these ones left something behind….Yen? Uh, I guess that makes sense? Both of the zombies left behind 10000 yen bills each. Cool. I put 20000 Yen in my inventory and an information tablet pops up.

***Ping***

***Great overlord system will explain to this dumb mortal.**

**Zombies will sometimes leave behind objects that they had when they were alive. It was deemed that it would be too overpowered if it happens everytime, so therefore the chances are only 50%.***

***User has leveled up***

***+1 INT +1 WIS***

***+2 Credits***

***Telekinesis has leveled up X1!***

***You can now lift up to 15KG of weight, and have slightly better control.***

Oh, That's pretty useful I suppose, easy money and all. Taking the bills I stuff them into my inventory and that's when I notice that In the bottom right corner of my inventory are my gacha tokens. Oh, I forgot about those to be honest. I was busy killing zombies and being excited to be in the DXD universe. Let's open those now then, I suppose.

First of all I open the Epic gacha token, people who go from common to epic are dumb, or in my case rare to epic. That way the first object will raise your spirits and then when you get shitty items from the rare ones you'll be like, "oh well atleast I got a nice epic." If you disagree with me, fuck you. But first of all I should probably get out of this ID. It's pretty dangerous to be in a zombie filled ID and being distracted, afterall. I just wanted to get a feel for how hard it is to grind. I don't wanna summon the boss just yet.

"ID escape" I whisper and feel a tug on my mana, it leaves and the world shatters. Or it seems to shatter, then I'm back in the normal world, cars are driving around and people are walking around, I think I might be in some kind of red district since there are very skimpily dressed women around. I also realise that I probably popped up out of nowhere, but that's fine since I was next to a car. People don't pay attention to me and I skid my way towards a small alley.

Now then, Let's open those pesky gacha tokens. To my understanding the rarer a gacha token is the higher chance you have to get a rare item, but you can still get a common, the chances are just lower that you do. Like for example if you get a common gacha token then you could have a chance of 90% to get common, and like 0.1% chance to get epic, and all the inbetween. With an epic it's the other way around. I assume. Don't screw me over world.

***Ping***

***Epic Gascha token activated. Reward: Frozen Sun sacred gear. Effect: A combination of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's and Tōshirō Hitsugaya's ****Zanpakutō. The ability to freeze the sun and incinerate a planet has been sealed inside this sacred gear. Artificial sacred gear, therefore there is no consciousness inside.**

**Effects: Basic control and creation of both ice and fire. Opposing elements.**

**Once you have greater control of this sacred gear you will be able to increase the heat of the flames. And coldness of ice.**

**Balance breaker: The ability to go beyond the physical limit of the world. Achieve a state colder than -273.15 celsius degrees. And the ability to reach temperatures that rival the stars. (LOCKED)**

**Lunar flare:?(LOCKED)**

***Side effect: Resistance to heat and cold.***

***Immunity to the fire and ice generated by your sacred gear.***

Uh, I thought I couldn't use elements, since I'm not, y'know, an elemental mage? Or is that rule just conveniently forgotten right now? Not that I'm complaining, just kinda confused

***The sacred gear allows you to use elemental magic, fire and ice respectively. It's also not purely magic since it comes from a zanpakuto. Items allow you to use any kind of magic. E.g if you find a necklace which allows you to cast an illusion spell for mana, then you can use it even if you're not an illusion mage. It's the same with sacred gears.***

Oh, that makes sense I guess. It's not me actually using the magic, it's the sacred gear, I'm just supplying the mana required, Like a living battery. I'm fine with a role of living battery (If it benefits me)

I call out the sacred gear and I'm immediately star struck, It looks fucking great. No one else can see it other than me since I'm in a really small alley right now. The sacred gear itself looks like 2 gauntlets, one on each hand. It's really sleek and metallic looking. Both gauntlets are split down the middle by a divider, on the left hand the right side is Ice blue, and the left side is Phoenix red. On the right hand it's the opposite. Overall they look really cool. But right now they're kind of useless since they can only control Ice and Fire and cant increase or decrease the temperature. I'll train with it for sure later on but right now I'm going to focus on my telekinesis. And with that I put it back away.

And with that I open my 2 rare gacha tokens. Let's hope for the best.

***Ping***

**Rare Gacha token activated. Reward: Gravity Magic. Error. Class =/= Elemental mage. Adapting. Please wait. Adaptation complete. Gravity magic has turned into Gravity affinity. Using telekinesis you have a much easier time altering the primordial force of gravity. Any "gravity" attacks that use telekinesis will have a much greater effect than it would otherwise.**

***Ping***

***Rare gacha token activated. Reward: Shadow clone jutsu. Allows you to create clones of yourself, Once the clones dispel you retain all their memories. Divides your mana between clones.***

Oh shit, that's really useful, You cant really alter gravity with telekinesis to my knowledge but I suppose if I use telekinesis to make something heavier (Push down on something) or make something lighter (Pulling up on something) then It'll have a much greater effect. It sucks that I lost gravity magic due to not being an elemental mage, but I gained something that I can use right here and now. Which is a great win in my books. Also, shadow clone jutsu!? That's seriously overpowered if I play my cards right, I'm gonna seriously abuse that shit. I can probably only make 4 or 5 clones at a time due to only having so much mana, but that's still 5 times as much progress. Thank you Gamer system!

Deciding to try out my new spell I cast telekinesis and create a form fitting layer of telekinesis on top of my entire body. It's like a fucking latex suit thats clinging onto me. And then I apply a constant amount of power upwards. And I start feeling weight being taken off my feet. And then my feet completely leaves the ground… I thought I was only supposed to be able to lift 15KG worth of stuff? I weigh at least 120 due to all my bones and the density of my muscles. I know it said it would give me a boost if I used telekinesis for gravity related matters but this is a bit much, aint it? Well, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth I suppose. Also, note to self, new thing to train. I need to learn how to fly, that shit's too cool to not learn.

Letting go of my telekinesis I feel all of my weight settle back on my foot. I've got a new objective figured out, for now. First of all I need to find out where In the series I am. Second of all I need to get some shelter, and then I'll train my telekinesis and figure out if skill creation is a thing.

The first objective is quite simple, I can just ask a random passerby date it is, some people might find this weird but there's no reason for someone to think anything strange of it. With that in mind I set foot out of the alley. Instantly I see cars driving around and people walking through the streets. I need to find someone who doesn't look busy or isn't looking for "customers"

Looking around with my extremely sharp vision I spot a woman around the age of 30 in relatively normal clothes, she's nothing special and if I was forced to assume I'd say she's a completely normal person, lucky I don't have to assume anything. "Inspect"

***Human detected***

**Name; Sakimoto Sanako**

**Level; 3**

**Class:Office worker**

**Sex: Female**

**Race; Human**

**Alignment; Lawful-Neutral**

**Hp; 168**

**Mana;(Locked)**

**SP; Infinite**

**STR; 7**

**END; 8**

**DEX; 9**

**INT; 11**

**WIS; 11**

**CHR:8**

**Thoughts about you: Doesn't know you exist**

**A completely normal human being. She has no real impact on society or the world around her. She works, eats, shits, goes to sleep and repeats. The cannon fodder of society.**

She's in a suit that's made for women, has a ponytail and is average at pretty much everything, below average even. Her bustline is a C (I think) and she probably has a husband. She's the perfect target, my beautiful face will distract her and she'll answer my question, then before she even realises it i'll be gone.

Walking up to her I deliberately make my footsteps loud so that she doesn't freak out, "Excuse me Miss, I'm Ira, and I was just wondering if you knew the date, I've been quite busy lately with work so I've forgotten what month it is." Crap, what kind of fucking excuse is "oh i forgot what fucking month it is" thats retarded, I'm retarded as fuck. Let's hope my charisma does some work

She seems stunned for a minute but her eyes quickly shift to my face, and it shifts from my face to my attire, I probably look like a thug now that I think about it. I'm about 3 inches taller than her. So I'm probably quite scary, especially at night time. "Oh, Hello Ira-san, I'm Sakimoto, it's nice to meet you" She says with a smile and then bows, I bow back but inside I'm contemplating murdering her for wasting my time. "How can you not know the month? That's really something, It's the 4th of february. What are you doing out so late at night? Don't you know that there's a curfew?" A fucking what now? Why the fuck are YOU out so late at night if there's a curfew you cunt. Anyways, the 4th of february, DXD lore starts at around early april when school starts for the japanese, so I've got a full 2 months to train for the canon. Great, that's plenty of time for me, especially with my clones. Lets try and extract more information from this cunt

"A curfew? How so? I don't live in this part of town so I don't really know of any curfews, did something bad happen recently?" I ask with a curious look on my face, I really don't remember a curfew ever being put in place in DXD, but maybe there has been one put into place before canon, and I just don't know about it? Always hated curfews.

"Oh, you don't know of the murders going on? Teenage boys that are outside after 10 are getting murdered by some sick person. They're usually found in alleyways with, some rather explicit things done to them" Oh? This is getting me curious now, explicit?

"Explicit, as in?" I ask with another curious look on my face, I wanna know if they're chopped into pieces of if they're getting raped in the ass before being murdered, or after.

"I don't think I should say, It's really not appropriate, It's been nice meeting you Ira-san but I should get going, don't stay out too late." She says with a grimace and turns around and walks away, Dont leave me hanging you fucking cunt. I contemplate using telekinesis to pull her panties down instead of murdering her but it's not worth the risk. One day I will have revenge for leaving me hanging. Cunt.

"Oh, alright, See you Sakimoto-san" I say dejectedly, she predictably keeps walking, not even giving any acknowledgement. I thought I had 21 CHA? What happened to that? Also, why did she not even seem to think that my white hair is weird? Actually nevermind, I think I know the answer to that. Rias gremory and Koneko are probably known throughout the town, they've both got weird coloured hair so I assume she just thought I was a weirdo like them. Aight, cool.

Next objective, shelter. I don't really need shelter if I don't need to sleep but I'd still like to rest a little, I've only been out of the void for an hour so I'd like to rest a little. None of the houses are abandoned since there's a car outside nearly all of them, and the houses that don't have a car have their lights turned on, so no abandoned houses. But I don't need them abandoned after all. Walking into a nearby alley I whisper "ID create, empty" and I enter the zone.

Walking out onto the street I notice that everyone is gone, good. I walk up to the door of a random building and open the door. It's locked, So I kick the door down and I'm happy to say that the door breaks down effortlessly. Walking up the stairs I check every room and once I find the master bedroom I settle down into bed. Nice and comfy bed.

Waking up 7 hours later I stretch my body and get off the bed. That was a nice rest, and it confirms my theory of not needing to sleep. I still went to sleep but I didn't feel the need to sleep at all. As soon as I thought "Go to sleep, me" My brain instantly shut down, which isn't normal but it works. So I'm gonna assume that "sleeping" is more like the wait function in skyrim.

Leaving the house I walk around town, randomly. I'm trying to map the place in my head so I know where everything is.

I found Kuoh academia and Kuoh park, which Is where I'll be training for the time being. But first I map out the entire town, afterwards I'll train.

***2 Hours later***

The entire town is mapped out, In the anime it seems tiny, but in real life it's actually fucking massive, seriously, the academia itself is like 14 football fields big. It's insane. I decided to train since I still wasn't feeling hungry, or even peckish.

I walked into Kuoh park and went straight into the small forest, away from any paths. Even If I'm in an ID, I can still never be too careful. I decide to be overly cautious instead of reckless, it helps.

I summon a single shadow clone at first, and feel half of my mana drain instantly. That seems about right. A ploom of smoke pops up in front of me and an identical me stands in front of me. I stare longingly into his eyes and he stares into mine, I reach for his right cheek with my hand, and I lovingly punch the shit out of it. Instantly he disappears and memories flood into my head, It's not painful but it's disorientating as fuck. I see myself look into my eyes and thinking "what the fuck am I gay?" And then getting punched in the face, and nothing after that. It definitely works, and I even get my own insights into thinks, my own thoughts from my clones, that definitely helps me. Alot. I also got all my mana back, which is nice. It seems like shadow clones are just physical mana constructs, and as soon as they lose their shape the mana floods back to me. Interesting.

Summoning 5 clones I lose most of my mana, and have 1/5th left of the original, I'm still not dead so that's good. I wonder at what point I die. The system doesn't reply, it was worth a shot I guess. "Alright, all of you get to meditating. Once you gain the skill and 5 levels of xp worth, dispel. One at a time." Once I said that they all nod and sit on the ground with their legs crossed, I feel kind of left out actually. Is that weird? So I sit on the ground as well and try to find my mana. I eventually fall into a trance and I'm back in the void, but it's not the same void, this void feels a lot warmer and for lack of a better word safer.

I look around and realize I can float around the place, I see something shiny in the distance so I float towards it. Once I'm close I can see that it's a sphere of blue liquid. I touch the sphere and I get a light shock. Brining me out of my meditation.

***Ping***

**Piled up notifications received.**

***Mana sensing (Inner) unlocked 0/50, Mana manipulation unlocked 0/50, Meditation unlocked. 0/100***

***Mana sensing (Inner) : You can feel mana inside you, this is the first step in mana manipulation. ***

***Mana manipulation : You can move mana around your body, and bring it out of your body to shape into spells*.**

***Meditation : While in a trance Hp, Sp and Mana regenerate a % faster then normal.***

***+25 Levels in Mana sensing (Inner), Mana Manipulation, Meditiation.)**

**Mana sensing 25/50 Unlocked. You have an easier time sensing mana.**

**Mana manipulation 25/50 Unlocked. You have an easier time moving mana around.**

**Meditation 25/100 Unlocked. 25% faster regeneration of Hp,MP and SP while in the meditative trance.**

As I said, shadow clones are overpowered as fuck. I can clearly feel that I have all my mana returned to me, so that means all my clones have returned. But doesn't telekinesis use mana as well? How was I able to use telekinesis when I wasn't able to use mana before? I'm guessing that the system has something to do with it, Spells probably guide mana without conscious effort. So going by that logic I should be a lot better with using telekinesis now, probably.

I decide to try and get mana sensing (outer) so that I can feel if someone is spying on me, All living beings exclude mana from their bodies and I also need mana sensing so that I can use telekinesis with better control, you'll know why soon. I know from gamer stories, which also means that I need to learn how to cover mine up, or retract it into my body somehow. I have quite a bit of mana, more then the average human so If I meet any devils they're gonna be suspicious as fuck.

Creating 8 clones this time (I'm gonna experiment to see how much is lethal) I feel a tiny amount of mana remaining inside me, I'm not sure how much mana a mana construct needs to stay "alive" but it's definitely less than 200. I can make even more clones I think. I never really understood why people in the naruto verse said that shadow clones were dangerous, you don't DIE from having your chakra divided into 1/32, right? You still have some chakra? You always WILL have chakra, 1000 divided by 1/1000 is still 1. Do people in the naruto universe need a set amount of chakra to live? I doubt it, it was just used as an easy excuse as to why no one else can use the shadow clone jutsu. So I doubt I can actually die from creating too many clones, but I CAN die from memory overload, so I'm gonna experiment with how many is safe to save my brain from being melted.

"Alright, listen up. Pair up in groups of 2 and use mana manipulation to leak mana into the air around you, take turns in trying to sense the mana around each other. Don't lose focus and don't fuck each other. I'll do that later, as… experimentation." All the clones nod and they all group up with someone, I just realised that I made an even number of clones so I'm left all alone again, god fucking damn it.

Sitting on the ground I enter a meditative trance once again, I'll just grind meditation then, I don't need friends. I'm not lonely, don't mind me. I fall back into a trance and I'm in the void again. I wonder if I can talk to the system in here, only one way to know. Hey system, is skill creation possible?

***Ping***

***Skill creation has been limited due to a certain someone. Skills will be given by the system for doing certain actions. E.g Using telekinesis to hover above the ground.***

***Ping***

***Skill awarded. Flight 4/50. Using telekinesis you lifted yourself off the ground and didn't fall back down in a blaze of glory. As long as you have mana you can use telekinesis to fly. Uses 15 mana/second. **

**Every level flying becomes easier for you.**

Why did I only get the skill now? Did the system forget before or something? Should I be mad about this? Whatever, so there's a type of filter on skill creation, I suppose. But what happens if I do something with mana and it doesn't get recognized by the system but it still works how I intended it to?

***Ping***

***That will not happen. Every action is monitored and recorded in archives. If a skill is not recognized by the system then a new skill will be created. However, as you have little to no knowledge of how magic works, how spells are shaped, and how spells are created, It is impossible for you to make a spell with mana. **

He sounds pretty cocky, Really fucking cocky actually. I might as well spend my time well while in this trance, my thoughts seem a lot clearer here than outside. I'm gonna need a plan to deal with all 3 factions, once I become overpowered they'll probably think I'm a threat that needs to be subdued, like the dragons. All dragons that are known have been subdued or roped into a faction in one way or another in canon, I'm a human (mostly) and they'll probably assume they're better than me and try to force me to come under them. I won't ever become someone's servant or slave. I can get an easy favour with Sirzechs by getting hired by Rias as an outsider for her peerage game and getting her out of marriage, he seems sort of honorable. Azazel just wants to research sacred gears, and the angels can be threatened with releasing the fact that god is dead. But that might not work since who would believe me without any proof? I can get an easy favour with serafall by getting her closer to her sister, ajuka is very much the same as azazel, except with less morals, and Falbium Asmodeus,is an unknown. All I know about him is that he's a lazy bald cunt. Maybe a hair implant will gain his favour?

The next question is whether I let issei live or not, we all know he has massive plot armor in the form of boobs, the guy literally unlocks juggernaut drive over a lost pair of boobs, it's fucking ridiculous. I don't think he can compare to an ultimate class devil even at the end of the current anime, sirzechs has a second form which makes him basically destruction incarnate, however, one of his biggest weaknesses is that he doesn't destroy the air around him, we know this because if he did, then there would be a vacuum around him, and in the anime there isn't. This world might work differently but we can exploit the fact that he doesn't destroy air around him. He probably doesn't destroy the air around him because of a need, the need to breath. Devils have a higher lung capacity than humans but they still need to breath, so that's one weakness of his. Another weakness that's glaringly obvious is the fact that his little sister is weak as shit. I could kidnap her and use her as a hostage if things ever go south. The only other weakness I know about which may be exploitable is the fact that he's made completely out of destruction in his second form, but he still needs to breath, which suggests that he's still affected by natural law. I think you know where I'm going with this. I doubt that mana gets destroyed by him either. Attacks probably do get destroyed but that is conscious, and seeable. He probably doesn't destroy ambient mana since it's not visible. I don't know for sure but I think I might be able to use telekinesis on him and since my gravity related matters are multiplied by at least 10, I can use that to my advantage. I can hold him down or maybe even kill him with it. I also need some escape items in case my plans fail. I think I've got two choices, I can kill issei and be done with it before he joins rias's peerage, or I can become friends with him. We share some common interests after all, but unlike him I actually dare act upon them.

I can get escape items from gacha's or from the shop. Getting credits seem to rely on killing things, I haven't visited the shop yet so I've got no idea if shit can be sold. That can all be dealt with later, for now I'm training telekinesis.

Waking up from my trance I notice that all the clones are gone, all their memories are already in my head but I hadn't noticed due to being in a trance. I've been in a trance for about 4 hours and the clones dispelled just 20minutes ago.

***Ping* **

***Mana manipulation has leveled up! X43 50/50***

***Mana manipulation has reached max level, Upgrading skill.***

***Mana manipulation 18/100. You can control mana as if it was an arm or a leg, you can control it outside and inside your body very well, the distance at which you can control mana outside = Total skill level. (68Meters) **

**If your mana manipulation skill, intelligence and wisdom are higher than someone else's then you are able to wrestle control of mana outside someone's body. If your mana manipulation skill is higher then someone else's but their intelligence and wisdom dwarfs yours then you are able to disrupt their mana flow for spells, but cannot take complete control of their mana. Others may be able to do the same to you.**

***Ping***

***Mana sensing (outer) has been unlocked.***

***Mana sensing (outer) has leveled up! X57***

***Mana sensing (outer) has reached max level. Upgrading.***

***Mana sensing (outer) 7/100***

***Mana sensing allows user to sense mana around his vicinity and examine the type of mana from the source, some beings can hide their mana signature so this is not a fool-proof skill. Mana sensing range = total level of mana sensing.(57M)**

Alright, that's good enough for now, I'm gonna take a small risk and summon a shit ton of clones this time, I doubt I'll die from mana exhaustion or anything like that, the only thing that might kill me is the memories. But if I go slowly I should be good. I don't have an insane healing factor like naruto but what I do have is Gamers body and Gamers mind. Both of which should help me with not dying, hopefully. My brain also has wider neural canals and is more dense than normal humans, so I can take in a lot more information without frying my brain.

Let's do this. If it works I'll be able to train super efficiently. I summon 40 clones this time, dividing my mana into 40 separate pieces. And I can barely feel my remaining mana even with my amazing mana sensing skill, but so far, so good. I'm not dead from mana exhaustion so I know that dying from something like that is unlikely now.

"Okay, You're all me so you should know the drill, But I'm gonna explain it anyway just so you don't fuck up. Cuz if you do I'd only be able to blame myself. So, Go out into the forest and pick up pebbles. Start by levitating 1 pebble around your body, through your legs, around your head, whatever, just make sure that the pebble isn't in a pattern, make it random as possible and don't fall into a pattern. If you do I'll fuck you in the ass without lube. Next do 2 pebbles, and make them orbit around your body randomly, make the 2 pebbles come into near misses, do stunts with them, but once again, no patterns. If you fall into a pattern then it's not gonna be multitasking, since you're not focusing on multitasking actively. That's as far as you should go for now since you've all only got 39 points of mana, the pebbles won't weigh anything so it won't be too costly in mana, Do this until you run out of mana and then dispel. Understood?"

They all nod and run into the forest, I predict that the mana is gonna last 2 hours at most, The telekinesis spell didn't say how much mana it uses but based on my observations I can say safely that it depends on high heavy an object is and if you're constantly applying power to it. The pebbles don't weigh anything, a few grams at max, but they're applying power to it constantly to keep it orbiting in the air, and they're constantly fighting gravity and air friction, so it uses up a little bit of power, but not too much. Hence 2 hours.

The reason I told them to stop at 2 pebbles was because it would take too much effort to do 3 without the memories and experience of doing 2, and because it would cut down the 2 hours to 1 and a half. I think it's worth more to me to do 2 pebbles well for 2 hours instead of 3 pebbles badly for 1 and a half.

So now I'm in another dilemma, I've got 2 hours to waste and nothing to do. Actually, scratch that. I need to find a way to hide my magical aura, reentering a meditative state. I start thinking about how I'm gonna do this. I've read people do it in fanfiction and watched bleach, they described it pretty well and I assume soul power is the same as mana. Hiding my aura all points to one thing, taking the mana that you exclude naturally, and sealing it off, or taking it back into your body, or pulling it around you tightly, it all focuses on trying to get it back after it escapes, Which is kinda dumb, since that could damage you, imagine a big pot (Your body) and imagine water inside that pot (Mana), now imagine the aura that we're talking about being steam, your body produces heat and evaporates the water. Thereby making steam, this steam escapes through the top of the pot, which is not sealed, (mana leaving the body) However, what people do is put a lid on the top, and then duct taping it and putting super glue around the lid. What's going to happen to the pot? Obviously in real life it would overflow, but what if it was a special kind of pot that was fully sealed and won't allow overflow? It fucking explodes in a rain of death and suffering. People who describe this process don't really pay attention to this point, and their method just kinda works, but if you think about it, how? And where does all the steam go?

What I want to try, is stopping the steam altogether from even being made in the first place, I'm not sure why magic is expelled naturally from the body. But I've got a small suspicion that it's the mana that you produce that can't be contained by your mana pool. It makes sense if you think about it. So what I'm hoping to do is someone set a limiter to stop mana being produced once my mana pools are full, if that doesn't work then I'll just try the method that bleach has, and various fanfictions using mana. But I don't think it's safe.

Anyways, inside my black void, I go upto the sphere of mana, which is completely full, This makes sense since my mana pool was divided by 40, it didn't actually use my mana, it TOOK it, literally. So I've got a pool of 39 as well. Can my clones regenerate mana? I kinda doubt they can, so my 780 mana regen per minute sticks with me, I think. Which is really quite a lot by the way. I can fill my entire pool in 2 minutes, insane. Anyways, theres a way to test this. Coming out of my meditative state I look for the closest tree to me and use telekinesis on it, and **LIFT. **The tree creaks and cracks but holds its ground. My entire mana pool gets disintegrated but is topped back up within 3 seconds. So yes, My mana regen sticks with me. If my clones could regen mana that would be the most overpowered thing ever, holy shit. I head back inside my own mind and begin thinking of a good way to stop steam being produced, It all has to do with the mind, I think. It's kind of like subconsciously doing something, your heart beating for example, you don't control it but you can IN THEORY. No one has actually done it but no one can prove that you cant either, so what I'm trying to say is that if somehow I can imagine the mana stop being produced once my mana pool is full, then I can stop mana leaking out of my mana pool. Since there isn't anything to leak.

But it's not as simple as just being like, "Hey, mana could you stop being produced when my mana pool is full? Thanks"... Is it?

***Ability unlocked***

***You've discovered the reason all living beings emit mana subconsciously. You've also found out how to stop it, congrats!***

***You no longer release mana, beings who can use sense mana won't be able to tell that you're there, unless they're a grand master of mana sensing and can sense the mana inside of you, but the amount of people who can do that is very limited.***

… It was seriously that easy? I did all that thinking, theory, and resolving myself for hundreds of failures for nothing? Sigh… Thanks system. I thought it would take me hours upon hours but it only took an hour at most. This is just awesome, thanks a lot. Now I've gotta find something else to do.

I can't train against zombies with only 39 mana, even if my regen tops it up instantly, it's still too much of a risk for me… I guess I'll just grind meditation.

***1Hour later***

***Ping***

***Meditation has leveled up! X1***

***Meditation 26/100 Gives a 26% boost to All regen when meditating.***

Doing this with clones is so much easier, holy shit, I'm really grateful for the shadow clone jutsu now, It's probably even better then the sacred gear. Honestly. 2 hours of meditation and only 1 level, it's also only gonna get worse, who knows how much time it would take me to level meditation fully, alone. It would probably take months of grinding to get 100, I wonder if I can go past 100, it seems likely since shit gets upgraded at 50/50, so why not 100/100? Anyways, that's not important for now.

I skim through the memories of my clones and see that all 40 have achieved 2 pebbles being orbited around the body in random ways. 80 hours of work in 2 hours, thats fucking amazing.

***Ping***

***You have gained a new skill : Multitasking 0/10***

***Multitasking allows you to pseudo-split your mind so that you can focus on more than one thing at once. Amount of times you can split your mind = Level of Skill.* MAX LEVEL IS 10. SKILL CANNOT BE UPGRADED.**

***Multitasking has leveled up X1***

***You can split your mind into 2. Each can focus on completely different things.***

***Telekinesis has leveled up X36***

***Telekinesis 25/25. Max level reached, Upgrading telekinesis.***

***Telekinesis 14/100. Current max weight = 195KG. Fine control.***

Multitasking is op as shit, it's the first time I've seen a skill have a legit max level, but I supposed it makes sense. It also only got upgraded once in 80 hours, so that proves my point, The system doesn't want me to abuse multitasking. I can't think of any ways to get past the max limit right now, but there has to be a way. If there's not, I'll find other ways to exploit multitasking.

I haven't tested how much power my new body can exert, but I don't think it's more than 195KG. There's a perfectly good way to test that however.

Walking up to a tree I surround it with my arms and try to crush it in a bear hug, The tree gets completely crushed. And topped over in the opposite direction of me, luckily. I'm surprised, I'm not sure how much force is required to crush a tree but based on the diameter and type of wood that I just crushed it's definitely more than 195KG. I definitely underestimated how strong I am. I wonder if it's the same with endurance as well? I pick up a rock and brace myself for pain, Lifting the rock up in the air and bashing it against my hand I'm surprised once more to feel only a small pain on my skin. And the rock getting cracked in half. The rock barely managed to scrape my skin and I'm bleeding a tiny bit. But in record time my cut heals and I'm left with a wide grin.

I decide that this requires further testing, but right now I don't exactly have anything that can withstand my hand. I'll need to get a knife from somewhere. I doubt I can survive a bullet to the head though. By the time that I finish testing with my rock It's already pretty late, It's actually only late afternoon but getting so many hours of memory in one day has left me feeling tired and sluggish, Perhaps I do need sleep after all? Maybe due to my endurance I won't DIE from sleep, but It'll leave me sluggish and in a cranky mood. I think that might be the case, I haven't slept in well over a week (Of memories) and yet I'm not dead. So I think that's the case.

"ID EXIT" Exiting the ID I instantly go back in, In some games if you're in one area for too long it glitches out and becomes unstable, I wanted a fresh ID just in case. Heading back to "My" house I kick the door down once again and head to sleep.

Tomorrow is the day of true training. Now is sleep times.

* * *

**That's it, for now. My back hurts. I'm kinda slouched over and this is probably really bad for my posture, but I'll take it, I'll take it all for you! Next chapter I'm gonna make him stronger and level up, I realise he's only lvl 2 but you gotta understand, Level isn't everything, good skills help ALOT! for the first 2 months of his time in DXD he's gonna be preparing for canon. Obviously I'm gonna change canon and steal all the girls, but It's still gonna be happening in 2months, Rias and her peerage aren't in the overworld right now, they're in hell, and issei is just watching hentai. **

**I haven't decided if I'm gonna kill Issei yet, I probably will but I wanna steal his sacred gear, It's gonna come in handy. So I need to find a way to steal his gear with an interesting method, I'll probably use the system somehow. Relying on the system is what gamers do after all. Cya**

**Current stats **

**Name; Ira Soulhearth, The heir of the artificial Gamer system**

**Level; 2 **

**Class; Mage (Subclass Telekinetic)**

**Race; Human: 79%. Inhuman: 21% **

**Alignment; Chaotic-Evil**

**Hp; 600 REGEN = 300/60seconds**

**Mana; 1560 REGEN = 780/60seconds**

**SP; 700 REGEN = 400/60seconds**

**STR; 20**

**END; 20 **

**DEX; 20 **

**INT; 52 **

**Wis; 52 **

**CHA; 21 **

**LCK; 10 **

**Credits; 249**

**[HP=END X 30]**

**[HP REGEN=END X 15] Every 60 seconds**

**[MP= INT X 30]**

**[MP REGEN = WIS X 15] Every 60 seconds**

**[SP= END X 35]**

**[SP REGEN= END X 20] Every 60 seconds**

**Skills+Things he owns**

**ID CREATE**

**ID EXIT**

**Frozen sun 0/?**

**Telekinesis 18/100 195KG max, Fine control**

**Multitasking 1/10 2 minds currently, Max lvl is 10.**

**Gravity Affinity (Multiplies up and down power of telekinesis by 9)**

**Shadow clone jutsu, No max level or current level, depends on how much mana the user has.**

**20000Yen**

**Ownership of a house. Totally**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing**

**Another day, another chapter, Thank you all for the reviews, It's helped me decide a few things that have been undecided till now. I've written responses to people who've reviewed but no one checks their pm's for some reason, **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up in "my" house, and instantly noticed that my pounding headache was completely gone. Checking the alarm clock on "my" bedside table I see that It's 6:23am… I can't even sleep in? What the fuck, how and why am I awake at 6:23? That's actually just… Sigh, whatever. I can't even anymore.

Walking to "my" bathroom I see 3sets of toothbrushes, one pink, one blue and one black. And that reminds me that I haven't actually seen the occupants of this house of mine yet. I also haven't taken a piss… Or a shit… For about 2 days. Is that healthy? I'm fine, right? What time do most people wake up? They wake up at around 8 or 9 right? Knowing this I decide to take a risk, since I haven't been taking many since coming here.

Walking out of the bathroom I walk back into the master bedroom and walk into the corner, I exit the ID and immediately the world shatters into existence. I was right! These people aren't even awake. It's a male/female duo on the master bed but the female has her face covered by the quilt, her face is on the male's chest. I can see the male's face sleeping peacefully and he looks like a generic japanese guy, not sure what I expected. And I don't care about the male anyways.

Using telekinesis to move the quilt ever so slowly, my efforts are awarded, the female sleeping on top of the male is a solid 7/10. How did this guy ever get her? The fuck?

"Inspect"

**Current stats **

**Name;Yoneda Kaede**

**Level; 3 **

**Class; Stripclub dancer**

**Race; Human: 97% ?: (3%) **

**Alignment; Lawful-neutral**

**Hp; 147 REGEN = 7/ 5minutes**

**Mana; 70 REGEN = 21/ 5minutes**

**SP; 140 REGEN = 70/60seconds**

**STR; 8**

**END; 7 **

**DEX; 12 **

**INT; 7 **

**Wis; 7 **

**CHA; 14 **

**LCK; 10**

**[HP=END X 21]**

**[HP REGEN=END X 1] Every 5 minutes**

**[MANA=INT X 10] **

**[MANA REGEN=WIS X 3] Every 5 minutes**

**[SP=END X 20]**

**[SP REGEN= END X 10] Every 60seconds**

***Ping***

***Humans without the gamer system do not get to enjoy the perks of having one***

Oh, that makes a lot of sense. If a human's regeneration was END X 10 then it wouldn't take someone a week or two to heal from a small cut. Well alright, that's all I needed to know. Hopping back into an empty ID I stroll into the backroom and pick up the pink toothbrush "Inspect" You can't be too careful.

***Ping***

***A pink toothbrush used to get rid of bacteria on the teeth.***

***Dna samples on bristles: Yoneda Kaede***

Okay, now I know for certain. I apply toothpaste onto the toothbrush generously and start brushing, the reason I'm doing this is mainly because it's kinda funny but I'm also kind of a virgin. Don't get me wrong, I was a 9/10 in my previous world but I simply didn't find romance all that entertaining, "oh Ira, bring me to the movies, buy me this dress! Lets go to a restaurant! Let's walk around town while just talking" And I couldn't ever be bothered to hire a prostitute. Another reason I'm a virgin is because teenage females are too unpredictable. Their hormones interfere with everything and anything. I'm not making excuses for being a virgin, I'm just saying. And this is an indirect kiss! Can you believe it! SO DIRTY, I FEEL LIKE A FUCKING WHORE!

*Cough* Oops, my mental rambling has led me to swallow some toothpaste, time to get back to grinding and stuffs. Spitting out my spit I gargle water and spit that out too. But… before getting back to training…

"ID exit" The world shatters around me, The toothbrush that I was holding is gone, that confirms another theory, everything in the ID is just "fake" I suppose. It all disappears once you re-enter the real world. Grabbing the pink toothbrush once again I unzip my trousers and take out my cock, I very obviously modified the length of my dick, like every good, self respecting male would do. It's now 9 Inches long. Taking the toothbrush I rub the bristles all over my dick. I also rub it on my ballsacks. This is a gift from a god supreme to mortals for "letting" me stay in their house. They should be excited. And thankful.

Putting the toothbrush back in its original place I re-enter an empty ID. While I was resting I was contemplating why there are no quests, this is a game right? So there should logically be quests. But so far I haven't even seen a peep of one.

***Ping***

***Quest diary unlocked! Took you a while.***

***Allows you to complete quests issued by the system for a reward.***

***Quest added!***

***Dragonling hunter***

***Kill Issei before he becomes the boob dragon, and embarasses dragonkind for the next 1000 years. This is a favour to ddraig, one that he doesn't know yet.***

***Reward: 1 Rare gacha token OR 5 common gacha tokens.***

***Secret extra optional step: ?* **

***Reward: ?***

***Secret optional step 2: ?***

***Reward: ?***

Ah, Issei. I originally wasn't gonna kill him… but with those rewards? I'm sorry Issei (not really) but your fate was decided as soon as you began to exist. Don't worry I'm not turning into neji tho. Welp, Guess I'm killing the my first human in this world. And it's the main character, extra points!?

***Ping***

***Quest system has unlocked perk system!***

***50 Intelligence perk unlocked!***

***You have an easier time understanding mechanical constructs, which is basically anything, and everything that is physical.***

**+300C**

***50 Wisdom perk unlocked!***

***You regenerate mana 25% faster, permanently!***

**+300C**

Oh, perks. I completely forgot those even existed in Gamer fics. It even gave me credits, which I immediately have a use for. I looked through the shop while I was "sleeping" and found a shit ton of powers and items, the only problem is…

***Basic fireball: 15000C***

***Throws an elemental fireball of fire, that explodes upon contact of an enemy. Damage based on mana input.***

So that's like…. Really expensive, but not as expensive as this

***Rinnegan: 651000000000000000000000^29C***

**Allows use of the rinnegan eye dojutsu. (Eyes sold in singles)**

So I'm basically never gonna get that. Ever. It seems like any kind of attack spell or defence spell, and items too. Are expensive beyond belief. But, since the system is basically a child, it didn't think of the applications of miscellaneous items. Like so,

***X Ray lvl1: 750C***

***Allows the user to see beneath clothes and skin.***

This is arguably more valuable than a shitty fireball, but it's cheaper? How does that work? It's because the system IS literally a child, it doesn't know any better. It bases prices off of practicality (that it can think of) and the attack power or defence power. This is the systems line of thought "Xray. can see through things. Cannot attack things. Cannot defend against attacks. Just eyeball enhancement. Useless. Low price." It literally is like an AI. It can't think outside the box, and I intend to exploit that.

I bought the x ray and set off into Kuoh town. It's time to kill Issei, I've decided on not taking his boosted gear, mainly because of the fact that I don't have any easy methods to do so, and also because of the fact that I doubt Ddraig would cooperate with me if I killed his host. If I did take his boosted gear the cons outweigh the pros. I'd be sealing a deadly dragon inside myself, who probably would enjoy murdering me, I'd have to fight the white dragon emperor, and I'd be a even bigger of a target for recruitment and slavery than I am currently. It just isn't worth it.

It was pretty easy to find Issei's house, I used the four cardinal directions and Kuoh academy as a reference. Issei lives relatively close to Kuoh park, as well so it really wasn't difficult. Upon seeing Issei's house I'm surprised by how big it is. This massive pervert got pretty lucky in life. I never got why the school didn't suspend the 3 perverts, or punish them at all… or even just block up the peeping hole in the closet. The kendo girls said that it wasn't the first time that they peeped, so why not block off the hole? Probably plot convenience.

Issei's house is a two story detached house, he even has a few trees in the front yard. (The front yard is tiny) I walk up to the gate and unlock it, stepping into his property. I walk up to the front door and rip the door off the hinges. I walk up the stairs and find Issei's bedroom. I exit the ID once I'm inside and close the door, the hinges squeak a little but it's nearly unnoticeable. He's sleeping on his back with the covers nearly completely flung off of his stomach. "Sorry, not really, I'll make sure to treat Rias and all the other girls well" I say with a sneer on my face. Here's to my first kill in this world. I'll make it relatively painless since he hasn't done anything that goes against me. He just so happened to get picked by the system to become a stepping stone for me towards becoming a god. "Inspect"

***Ping***

**Name; Issei hyoudou **

**Level; 4**

**Class; Student 13/50**

**Race; Human: 97% ? (2%) **

**Alignment; Chaotic-Good**

**Hp;252 REGEN = 12/ 5minutes**

**Mana; 80 REGEN = 15/5minutes**

**SP; 240 REGEN = 120/60seconds**

**STR; 7**

**END; 12**

**DEX; 10 **

**INT; 8 **

**Wis; 5**

**CHA; 6**

**LCK; 10**

**Skills/possessions: Boosted gear Loginus. Doubles the power of the user every 10 seconds.**

**Perverts eye: Can imagine women naked inside his own mind in greater detail than normal people can.**

**Coward harem king: Desires a harem, however doesn't dare act on his own lust.**

**Plot Armor: Is naturally protected by the universe as a main character, Provides power ups during confrontations and times of need.**

**The main character of Highschool dxd. An A-grade pervert and coward. Due to being main character, gives more than normal XP for his level.**

**+8100XP**

I turn on X-Ray and I see past his clothes, He's pretty well en-downed at least. I can respect that. I look at his neck and find all the carotid arteries inside his neck. I use telekinesis and easily overpower his will. I use telekinesis to grab at all his vital arteries bringing blood to his brain and I **Squeeze. **His eyes fly open in panic and his face begins to turn red, He tries to call out in pain but I use telekinesis to crush his throat. I did say I'd make it relatively painless. But I can't have you waking others up, now can I? He looks at me with tear stricken eyes and obvious fear. I almost feel bad for killing him. Just kidding. He tries his best to get up and lunge at me, even while confused and panicked he still has good instincts. That's admirable, but not enough. Using telekinesis I grab his frail limbs and fling him to the bed. Holding him against the soft cushion until death arrives.

After 20 seconds of struggle he finally goes limp, but I still pinch his arteries closed to make sure that he's dead.

***Ping***

***8100XP aquired! Level up X8!***

***+8INT +8WIS Due to mage class!***

***Telekinesis has leveled up! X4!***

***Telekinesis 22/100. Max weight = 215KG. Fine control.***

And there he goes, into the ether. I don't want police investigations to show up anything so I put his body into my inventory. He takes up 2 spaces alongside each other. I wonder if I can put living beings into my inventory?

***Ping***

***System can answer that question for mortal. There is a limit to 1 willing living being being stored inside inventory at a time. Praise the system.***

Ah, Yes system, thank you so much you benevolent and kind god.

***Ping***

***Praise satisfactory. Do you wish to complete the quest now and receive rewards?***

No, I'll complete it when I leave the house, there are 2 other secret steps that I wanna complete, I have no clue what it is but the more time that I spend on the quest, the higher chance that it gets complete. Now, One thing that I learned from assassination is that you never leave witnesses, that's how I died in my first world after all. I killed that guy's elder sister and he came after me. So I'm "forced" to kill his parents. I might have to kill irina as well, but that's later down the line, I'm not sure if magic can be used to figure out who killed someone at a crime scene, but I wouldn't be surprised if there is. This is highschool DXD after all where magic can tear the clothes of a woman off. I can do the same with telekinesis tho can't it? Note to self, test later.

Walking through the hallway of Issei's house I arrive at the door of his parents room. It's locked and I don't know if the hinge is well oiled or not, so I enter an empty ID and walk into the room. I exit the ID once I'm inside and I see Issei's parents sleeping on a bed. Something that I hadn't expected when walking into this room was that Issei's mom is a total FUCKING MILF, Holy shit. Is this the power of plot armor? His dad is an ugly mutt but his mother is fucking hot. I hadn't planned on losing my virginity today but I guess I have no choice! God damn! In the anime Issei's parents are old and saggy, his mother is passable but right here and now she looks like she's barely a day over 20! She has massive tits that look like the softest cushions known to man and her peach garden looks tight enough to chop my dick off. I'm definitely getting some of that!

Using telekinesis I kill off the old fool, **+250XP **and put his body into my inventory. Now, how should I do this? There are so many options that It's hard to pick… Should I be the hot burglar that fucks/rapes the house wife? Or should I pretend to be part of a dream? So **SO MANY CHOICES. **I don't particularly care too much about my first time that much, so I think I'll just go with the standard rape tactic. Using ropes. Telekinesis in my case.

Using telekinesis to grab all 4 of her limbs I spread her arms and legs into a spread eagle position. She's starting to wake up but it doesn't matter. The curtains are drawn so she can't really see my face anyways, not like it matters much.

***Lemon, Rape warning***

I rip the covers off of her and feel my lust going insane, how come my Gamers mind isn't taking away the lust? This could be detrimental in a combat situation.

***Ping***

***Gamers mind is only activated in critical situations. Normally it's always active however since you're such a little sociopath it's not always active for you. You don't need it after all.***

Interesting...

I use telekinesis to rip her clothes off of her body and she yelps a little from the harsh tug. Her eyes flutter open and I can see her heart start to beat faster out of fear… or maybe it's excitement? I can only hope.

"H-Honey is that you? W-Whats going on?" She asks with a small voice, I don't think she knows whether to be turned on or frightened. Well, It doesn't matter. Climbing onto the bed I start roughly groping her massive tits, I think she realises that I'm not her husband due to my soft hands.

"W-Who are you?! Issei? Where's your father?" I nearly burst out laughing at that, I know that his parents have little hope for his future but to instantly assume that it's Issei groping her, pitiful.

"It's not Issei, Your husband is dead. I killed him. I killed your son too. And now I'm going to rape you. How do you feel?" Asking that I continue groping her tits and making my way down towards her stomach and shaved pussy. Wow, shaved pussy huh? Thought japanese loved hair. I slowly slide my finger in between her puffy pussy lips and once it's wet enough I slide it into her pussy. It instantly tries to force it out by clamping down on it as hard as possible.

She makes a startled sound and starts to hiccup "No… That's not possible, that's impossible, How could you!? YOU'RE LYING!" I slap her gently (Gently for me, full on slap for her) And her head whips to the side. My eyes can see better in darkness than hers, so I can see the hurt look on her face and tiny tears streaking out of her eyes.

"Still think I'm lying? How about you just enjoy this? I'll make it pleasurable for you, and I'll even let you live, so? How about it?" I kindly offer, I think my offer is really generous, Obviously I'm not going to let her live but she doesn't need to know that. I don't care about her pleasure but if she at least agrees to it then she'll get wetter than if she doesn't, and It'll mean that my first sexual experience with a woman is relatively normal, excluding the rape part, and the fact that she's twice my age. Relatively normal is a relative term.

"No, You're a monster! Let me go, Please! I'm begging you, don't do this. You don't have to do this? Is someone forcing you? Please let me go, please, please. I swear I won't call the police if you let me go, please!" Bitch you ain't gonna call the police cuz you're gonna be dead, well, I tried. I only have one set of clothes so I get off the bed and start stripping.

She has a hopeful look on her face, probably because I got off the bed and thinks that I won't rape her. I finish stripping when she starts to talk.

"Thank you, Thank you so much *sob*" What a weirdo, I guess she doesn't really care that I killed her son and husband. Whatever, I'm not one to judge. I get back on the bed and she freezes, realising that I got back on the bed, she slowly turns her tear stricken face to mine and I see a flash of terror in her eye. And then resignation, but mostly terror. I use telekinesis to grab one of her panties and stuff it in her mouth. Don't want her ruining my completely normal experience.

I use telekinesis to spread her legs even more and position myself in between them. I grab my monster of a shaft and put it on her puffy lips. She looks shamed and I think I know why, She's wet. I grind my shaft against her pussy and get it nice and lubed up. After getting it sufficiently wet I plunge myself into her tight pussy and pleasure completely overrides my brain, all I see is white for a second and It only stops once my entire dick is plunged inside her tight pussy.

I have to stay still for a good minute before I slowly start to move, She's whimpering and half moaning below me but that just makes me even more turned on. I'm fucking her to pieces when I feel my balls begin to tighten, I speed up and go as deep as I can, My massive dick penetrates her cervix and I cum inside her womb. Her stomach bulges and I can hear her whimpering.

I look into her eyes and they're rolled back into the back of her head. She just came. Whore.

***End check 10/20. End check passed***

My dick positively vibrates with energy and it comes back to life, I look to see how my partner is doing and she can feel it, she's wide eyed and has a red blush on her face. She's enjoying this way too much.

I decide to get my first blowjob, ever, from a tied up and unwilling woman, this can't go wrong, can it?

"I'm going to stick my dick into your mouth now, If you even think about biting it off I'll rip out all your teeth and skull fuck you, Understood?" I grab her hair and yank it to make her look at me, I take out the gag and she instantly tried to spit on me. Too bad for her that her spit has no power at all and falls onto my shaft, which is just in front of her face.

"I'll… I'll bite if off if you put that thing in my mouth!" She growled, I sigh and put my fingers into her mouth, Grabbing one of her teeth and starting to pull.

"Wu-WUAIT!" She whimpers, I stop pulling on her tooth and waiting for her to say something.

"Okay, Okay I'll do it! But you have to let me go after this," She begs and I nod. I let one of her arms out of my telepathic hold and she instantly realises this, Using her hand to grab my shaft. Stroking it unwillingly.

I push my hips forward and put my shaft at her pouty lips, They don't open for a second and I sigh in disappointment, her eyes widen and she starts to slowly open her mouth. Her eyes widen in suprise when I push into her mouth, making her gag as my cock forces itself down her throat.

I relenlessly face fuck her all the while making sure my telepathy is on the ready incase she tries to bite down. I grip her hair with my hands and use her head as a handhold to increase the face fucking.

To her complete shame I could see her getting even wetter unwillingly, Pussy juice dripping out of her tight pussy along with my cum.

A satisfied smile grows on my face as I push her completely down on my shaft and hold her there while I cum down her throat. She gags on my massive load and I pull back for the last few spurts of cum. She looks disgusted at first and then surprised. Does my cum taste good? I didn't do anything to it during character creation so I'm not sure.

Pulling out of her mouth she instantly wheezes and hacks my cum out of her throat. All of it landing on her fat tits and dripping pussy. I'd love to fuck those fat tits, but…

***End Check 25/20. End check failed.***

The bedsheets looked way wetter than before, I think she might've had an orgasm…

"You enjoyed yourself huh? The bedsheet is irrefutable proof, You got off on being raped, did you now? What a shameless fucking whore." I suppose that surprised look on her face was actually her orgasm. She's a squirter for sure, I regret having to kill her. Maybe I can let her live? Rape fetish's are always fun.

" Please, please just let me go, you're done, aren't you?" She says with a whimper and sob at the same time, That's impressive. But as I look into her eyes I can tell that she wants revenge, it's the same eyes as the guy who set me up. Deciding to kill her to avoid any more trouble, I use telekinesis to pinch her arteries just like her son and husband. Ironic.

Her eyes widen in fear and betrayal, Did she really think I'd let her go after killing both her son and husband? Too optimistic. After a small struggle she eventually succumbs to no oxygen in the brain. I look at her dead body in amusement for a second before storing it into my inventory. 1/6th of my inventory is filled with dead bodies, great. I could make this my base of operations for the time being, but on second thought, someone's gonna notice that the hyoudou residents haven't left their house for a while, and a concerned neighbours gonna call the police to investigate. I can't have that.

Entering an empty ID after grabbing all my clothes and putting it back on, I contemplate what to do next. Having sex was fun and all but I need to get stronger. I can have plenty of sex with hot chicks later.

I exit the house very gracefully and realise it's only about 8am. The streets are still kind of dark but the sun is starting to rise. I think it's time for me to train some more.

Quickly towards Kuoh park, I look around the empty ID and see nothing of note. After a few minutes of travelling I arrive at the park and run to a forested area of the park with no paths.

I quickly contemplate whether this is a good idea or not, and decide that It probably Isn't, but I'll still do it. Right now I have 1800 mana. If I summon 100 shadow clones then each will have 18 mana, that's really not enough for even an hour of training with pebbles, but it's 100hours of training altogether. The only risk is brain damage, but even that is minimal. That's when inspiration quickly struck me, I don't HAVE to use pebbles. I could just use something even lighter, but still the same size. I used pebbles because they were convenient, but they still weighed a few grams, multiply that by 2 or 3 or even 4 and it becomes a mana intensive exercise (for my clones, since they only have a measly 18 mana.) Quickly deciding on an action plan I summon 100 shadow clones.

"Okay boys, the plan is simple! First we're gonna get a leaf of some kind, and then we're gonna rip it into 3 pieces! Then we're gonna train with those 3 pieces as we did yesterday! Do this until you're comfortable with 3 pieces and move onto 4, then 5. You should all have about 4 hours of mana to use if you do this right. Leaves don't weight shit, so all the mana is going towards actually directing them and constant power. Only go up to what you're comfortable with, if you do 6 or 7 or 8 and you're not comfortable with 4 or 5 then it'll do more bad than good. Understood? Go!" They all nod and run off into the forest, why do they all split up? That's kinda dumb.

"You there, clone, Stay here. You'll be helping me." The clone looks at me with semi-fearful eyes and gulps. He starts walking over to me and stands in front of me.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna fuck you in the ass, jeez. You're me so you should know what I'm gonna do." Honestly, what a weirdo. While all my clones work on being able to lift multiple objects into the air, I'll work on getting better control. I've got a feeling that I actually can't make clones do that part of the work, I'm not sure why I feel that way but I do, sort of like a gut feeling.

***Ping* **

***Host is right, Shadow clones can do a lot, but some things have been deemed too overpowered, and therefore banned from working.***

Ah, Well I suppose it doesn't matter too much. Control probably won't be too hard, especially with 60 INT. Oh, By the way, Finish the quest and receive rewards please.

***Ping***

***Host is forgetful. And an idiot. Mortals are dumb.***

***Quest has been completed, please pick a reward for the first quest. 1 Rare gacha, or 5 Common Gacha***

5 Common Gacha, Right now I need escape items and 1 use wonders, My goal right now is to basically become a cockroach. Like so.

"Mwhahaha! You'll never defeat the 1000 shadow clones between me and my real body!"

"Oh? You thought this was my real body? It's actually just another shadow clone!"

"Oh? You defeated ALL of my shadow clones? Good thing I'm in this unbeatable nuclear bunker!"

"Oh? You managed to open the bunker with sheer force? Good thing this teleporter is here!"

"Oh? You managed to follow me even after I destroyed the teleporter after leaving? Good thing my armor is made out of Orichalcum that is enchanted with healing 100 and mending!"

"Oh? You managed to break my armor? You're feeling pretty tired right now I bet? Me? I have this amazing stamina potion, hundreds of them actually! And health potions and mana potions! Mwhahah"

"Oh? You managed to outlast my potions? Too bad that I have 1-use certain death avoidance items! Every time you try and kill me the item gets used up and absorbs the damage you gave me! And I have millions!"

"Oh? You managed to destroy all my escape items? And destroyed the entire planet? I can breathe in space!"

"Oh? You're throwing me into the sun? I have resistance to the sun itself!"

(Inspiration from arrogant young master)

And so on and so forth. I want to always have a way out of situations where I just CANT die. That is my dream. Being super overpowered is always nice as well tho. Maybe I can become a super cockroach. What about the secret quest steps tho? Did I complete them?

***Ping***

***Secret quest step 1: Kill and rape Issei's mother (complete) Reward: 1 random gacha token. Negative tier - Godly tier***

***Secret quest step 2: Make sure no one is alerted of your presence during the quest. (FAILED!) **

***Generating random gacha token. Please pick a random number between 1-1000***

Uh… I mean that's not really random, but okay. How about 535?

***Gacha token 535 redeemed. = Uncommon.***

Alright, good, if it was a negative tier what would that mean? Who the fuck would open a negative tiered gacha token? That can only be bad… right? Who's that dumb? Or maybe it forcefully opens, I dunno… System won't answer my question so, No answers for now.

Anyways, I decide to open the gacha tokens now, and hope with all my might that I get escape items or something even remotely useful. I probably won't get any overly good escape items from the common tier, So my hopes aren't raised too high.

***Gacha token (common) used x5!***

***Spirit's Lantern***

***Uses mana as fuel, Functions as a normal lantern but when spirits come near it they are visible to the naked eye. The flame burns unprotected souls.***

***Gremlin statue***

***A statue of a gremlin, made out of regular stone. Contains the soul of a gremlin which can be commanded for an hour per day. Can kill normal humans but is useless against any supernatural beings with enough power to destroy stone. Once destroyed it is gone forever.***

***Vial of wonders***

***Can generate 100ml of any realistic liquid once. Scientific barriers can be broken using this vial. Vial can create potions if you desire. Use cautiously. Any liquid above 1500 celsius degrees will melt the explode violently.***

***The immovable rod***

***This flat iron rod has a button on one end. You can press the button, which causes the rod to become magically fixed in place. Until you or another creature push the button again, the rod doesn't move, even if it is defying gravity. The rod can hold up to 6,000 Kilograms of Force. More weight causes the rod to deactivate and fall***

***Disgusting ring of troll***

***Gives user ability to shapeshift into a troll for 2 hours per day. 2X END. WIS,INT,DEX/2.***

***Gain a negative reputation with all races while shapeshifted.***

Okay, well, most of these aren't exactly escape items, but… I can think of a few uses for each of these. I don't want the ring of troll, that is absolutely not getting used, ever. The vial of wonders can be exploited really easily, I'll be sure to use that. And the Immovable rod, it's an interesting item for sure. Now for the uncommon, escape item, escape item, escape item!

***Ping***

***Uncommon gacha token redeemed.***

***Reward:Demonic servant summon spell.***

***Summons a random demon from hell and binds it as your familiar for as long as you feed mana into the spell. Mana cost = 100/ 20minutes. Demon summoned is random in strength level. However strong demons can resist summoning spell. The higher level the spell is the stronger demons that can be summoned.* 0/50. **

**(SPELL LOCKED. SUMMONER CLASS NEEDED)**

God thats fucking useless, I need to get 15 more levels before being able to get a secondary subclass.

"Shop" Going into the shop I instantly sell the troll ring and get a nice 1200Credits for it. I also sell the gremlin statue since most beings can crush stone in this world, except humans. It nets me a shoddy 600Credits. I keep everything else for the time being and prepare myself for training. Looking at the clone infront of me I can see that he's bored out of his mind, but he can't disobey my commands, so he just sits there waiting for me to finish with whatever I'm doing. I've been sitting here for a good 10minutes now.

"Okay, we're gonna be training fine control now. I need you to get me a leaf and rip it into 100 pieces, make sure the pieces are only barely visible. I need them to be nearly microscopic." I'm gonna be training to be able to grab things that are extremely small. In the future I want to be able to grab atoms but for now I'll settle for something a bit bigger.

"You couldn't have asked me that BEFORE you went and did whatever you did? Honestly" He says with a scoff, Oi. Don't fucking sass me asshole, I'm the bigger bitch here aight. While he gets my request done I'm gonna do 2 things, ask the system a question and use my vial of wonders. "Hey system, Do I get the XP earned from my clones killing stuff?" I ask the system

***Ping***

***System can answer the question of mortal. Yes, you get 100% of the XP killed by your own clones.***

Holy shit, I need to exploit that immediately. No wait, I can't. I'll do it after my clones are done training, I need to level telekinesis up first as well. Calm down me. Taking the vial of wonders out of my inventory I set about thinking of what the most overpowered thing I could possibly create, that is also liquid. It's been proven that the system is basically a child right now, so this vial of wonders might be even more overpowered than my sacred gear. It's completely possible that it is, I just need to utilize it well. I also only have 1 try, so I need to make it count. I can think of SO many things that I could make, pretty much anything has a liquid state. The system won't answer my questions, so I have no information. It says that I can break the laws of science with these liquids, which probably implies that I can summon liquids that don't make any sense in physics. I need to think about this for a while…

***12minutes later***

My clone came back and had a small piece of oak wood with a tiny green pile on top of it. Should I ask my clone? I have hundreds of ideas but I can't decide on which one to pick. I don't want to destroy the vial so I'm not picking any dangerous ones, maybe my clone has some insight?

"What's the most powerful non-destructive liquid you can think of that would be beneficial for us?" My clone looks kinda stunned before a look of realization dawns on his face.

"Uh, Well… There's quite a few but what do you want out of it? Power? Physical power? Soul power? Enhancements? There's literally hundreds of ways to get each, You have to remember that the vial can produce any liquid. ANY. It doesn't have to come from fiction, or anime, it also says that it can essentially break the laws of physics, you know what that means don't you? It doesn't have to make sense." And then It dawned upon me. If I can create any liquid… Couldn't I become a god with one step? Is that possible? Surely this vial isn't THAT powerful?

Grabbing the vial gently in my hand I try to will it to create a special liquid for me. Everything seems to be working before this pops up.

***ERROR ERROR***

***Vial cannot contain liquid "Ophis's blood" Since it has an invalid amount of strings. Amount of strings present:**∞*****

NOOOOOOOOOOOO Damn it, DAMN IT! Fucking shit balls, cunt fucker titty shit cunt faggot fuck fuck fuck fuck, thats absolute fucking bullshit, god fucking damn it this fucking piece of shit. FUCKKKKKK, Calm down, calm down, the vial is still here. It's still here, I can try again. I'm good. I'm good.

It didn't seem to use the vial in the attempt, and I can still feel the vial calling out to me to be used. So that's good. So, I can't summon ophis's blood, I don't know what I would've done with it once I had it, maybe I could drink it to gain infinite mana? That's not how blood works, so maybe it's a good thing that it didn't work. It was way too good to be true anyway. I would've been too strong for my own good.

This is probably a big mistake that I'm about to commit but, It's gonna be very useful for the immediate future. I'll be honest, I could just make a liquid that increases my "power" by 99999 or something like that, but I don't want to go down that route, It won't feel like my own power. So I'm going to use the liquid as an enhancement drug, Yeah, Call me stupid but I think this is the path that I need to take. Deciding with finality I summon the vial and will it to create me a potion.

***Ping***

***Vial of wonders used.***

***Vile of wonders has created [LEGENDARY] level potion. **

***Potion provides the status effect: Legendary Hyper Focus.***

***Effect: Allows the user a state of total and absolute control of their body, mind and soul. The level of control a user has while using Hyper Focus rivals hundreds of years of training, Given to the user instantly.***

**Hyper focus uses increasing amounts of stamina for the longer that it is active. **

And that, Ladies and gentlemen is how you exploit a common level gacha item. I could have exploited it a lot more but there's a risk of getting punished by the system, it obviously doesn't want me to become overpowered too fast. And I agree with it, being overpowered gets boring, I would assume. That's probably why zeus fucks all his children. He's bored.

Lets see how this works now, shall we? I walk over to my clone and tell him to hold the leaves in front of his chest. I activate hyperfocus and everything becomes **CLEAR** I see everything that I hadn't seen before, I can smell 13 different scents in the air of various animal feces, worms and birds flying above. I can see every single detail on my clones face, every single hair root, every single black-head inside their pores, I can see each individual outline of the leaves that my clone is holding. I can see the outline of my clone's skin, his fingernails jagged edges. It seems like my clone's been chewing his fingernail recently, I can see sweat trickling down my clones face. And I can almost see beyond… I can see small flashes at the edge of my vision and I can almost go into more detail, I can feel that I can go even further beyond. However all that ends as I collapse to my knees and heave a mouthful of air. My clone just fucking punched me… I'm gonna fucking shove a lion up his ass WHY DID HE PUNCH ME? I WAS BEING ENLIGHTENED!

"WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME? HOW DARE YOU!?" I shout with a primal fury that I haven't felt ever since I was 13, my mind is racing on reasons he would punch me and I try to reason that he had a good reason but my anger wont subside. I prepare to strangle him when Gamers mind kicks in. My anger slides away like a slippery snake in grass, and I try to hold onto it but it slips out from under my hands.

"You stopped breathing and wouldn't respond to my calls." Oh… Thats, I suppose that makes sense, but why did I stop breathing? Was I too focused on all the details around me? And trying to go beyond? Why did I get so angered? I can usually keep my calm even if im getting the shit kicked out of me…

***ping***

***Legendary hyper focus has a side effect of multiplying any high-level emotions after coming out of hyper focus.***

Oh shit, that's like, really bad… Why did Gamers mind take so long to kick in tho? Was my primal fury so strong that It couldn't suppress it? That's actually a pretty cool thought…

***Ping***

***I thought you had it handled, so I didn't activate it until you were about to murder your clone, which wouldn't have done anything by the way.***

Ah, nice way to take me off my high horses there. I can probably deal with that side effect, any other side effects that I should know of? And should have been informed of when drinking it?

No answer, as expected. So, I just need to not be amazed by everything that I see in hyper focus and remember to breath, How much SP do I have left? Its been a minute so it's probably recharged by now. I don't feel tired at all. SP regeneration is way too broken. Hp regeneration too.

***Ping***

**You spent 3 seconds in hyperfocus and spent 602 SP**

Ah cool, I have a regen of 400 per minute so I'm fine now. Still, that's a lot of SP for 3 seconds, and it's only gonna get more for every second I spend in hyperfocus, apparently.

Going back into hyperfocus I make sure to remember to breath, and I marvel at everything around me, everything is so much clearer now, I don't feel smarter or anything, but I can truly observe things now, even my eagle eyes are lackluster to this. I can even feel each individual blood cell in my body. It's kind of disorientating but really really cool at the same time. Anyways, I can't waste time on paying attention to that. Focusing on the leaves I can see all 129 pieces. Didn't I tell my clones to rip it into 100? Is he retarded? Anyways, no time for that. I focus on the smallest leaf and I can tell it's exact length. It's about 140micrometres in total area. Which is tiny, how did he even rip these up? Oh… He probably grinded it up somehow without mixing them together, but I can already see the leaves trying to "mix" together for lack of a better word. So yeah, He didn't cut them up… he grinded them up, lazy cunt. That's why theres 129 seperate pieces instead of 100.

Using telekinesis I try to grab 12 pieces at first, and realise that it's super, super fucking easy. I suppose hyper focus increases my concentration and ability to use telekinesis, I grab all 129 pieces of the leaf and start to levitate it around my clone's palm. I try and make the leaves do acrobatic maneuvers but I'm interrupted.

***Ping***

***User has achieved new telekinesis aspect: Control. 1/1000***

***The size of which you can control. Many users of telekinesis only think about how big of a thing they can stop. Not how small of a thing they can control.***

***Provides a flat bonus to control of telekinesis per level. There is no unit of measurement for this.***

***User already has a lot of experience in fine control category of telekinesis. Adding experience to Control.***

***Control has leveled up! X19***

***User is hereby allowed to abuse telekinesis as a further reward for finding and utilizing one of the [Lost aspects] Gamer system will not punish user for fully utilizing this lost aspect. Have fun mortal.**

Oh, I definitely will, don't you worry about that. This confirms my theory that If I were to abuse the system ever more with other things, I would definitely get punished in one way or another. So that's a big no no. It's time for me to grind telekinesis and get as many levels as I possibly can in telekinesis. I'll also try and get a few days of grinding done in the zombie ID just for the levels. I have to wonder how I'm gonna increase my body strength tho, When can I pick up a secondary primary class? Didn't the system say I could get it once I leveled up 2 subclasses to 25? I'm gonna guess that my actual level also counts as my subclass since I get wis and int per level. So once I get to level 25 I'll pick another subclass. I'll probably pick summoner since I already have a demonic summon spell. I should be able to create skills tho, right? So if I pick the summoner class then I should be able to summon just about anything as long as my level is large enough, and I have enough mana.

Deciding to try something out I cast telekinesis on a rock and fling it at full speed at a tree nearby, My clone seems startled but I don't care about him right now. The rock smashes into the tree and goes right through. Leaving a nice and circular hole in the tree bark. No I'm not going to fuck it, if you were wondering. I do this a few more times with the same result as before, and then on the 6th try…

***Ping***

***New skill evaluated and accepted.***

***Telekinetic throw 0/10***

***Use telekinesis to throw an object at another object. Levels increase accuracy and speed of object being thrown.***

Ah, I entirely forgot that skill creation was a thing, Sometimes that happens. I'm gonna create a lot of skills now. The accuracy boost is nice and all, but what I really like about skills is this...

I focus on a rock and use telekinetic throw, Noticeably faster the effect takes place and launches itself at a tree with just a thought. Before having this skill I had to go through multiple steps to get it to hit the tree. I had to envelope the rock in telekinetic power and then lift the rock up, aim it at the tree, and push it forward with telekinetic power, I also had to constantly supply power to the throw. The skill eliminates all that, I can just focus on the rock, cast telekinetic throw, and I'm done. The rock is ready to be launched at anything I want. It takes less time and could be a saving grace. It's so much faster. I'm gonna need to practise on a few people to make other skills, but the skills that I can make in this forest isn't small.

I focus on a tree bark and imagine my telekinesis creating a hollow circle around the bark, I grab onto the bark and start applying as much pressure as I can. I can't break the bark right now since I can only apply 215KG's of force sadly. I was trying to make a skill called telekinetic crush. Moving on.

I focus on my clone and notice that he's just staring at me incredulously. It's time for a little revenge, they don't dispel unless **Hit **right? Using telekinesis I form an imaginary hand out of it, and grip his throat. I lift him into the air and he starts choking. I doubt he can die from oxygen deprivation, right? Right? Probably.

He probably understands why I'm doing this, probably. He's me after all.

***Ping***

***Force choke skill has been assessed and accepted.***

***Force choke allows the user to create a hand out of telekinetic force and choke a target with but a thought. Force choke can use various amounts of pressure. From kinky choking to death choking to crushing your entire neck choking.***

Alright, nice. Next, I'm gonna try and figure out how many things I can orbit around me at once, WITH a pattern. Which makes it way easier.

"Go grab me as many stones as you can" I say to my clone, He looks at me oddly and rubs his throat, what a baby, it was just choking for a few minutes, honestly. I grab rocks as well and in a few minutes there's a few dozen rocks in front of me. I'm not going to use hyperfocus this time to see how many rocks I can orbit around me at once naturally.

1 rock… 2 rocks… 16 rocks… 31 rocks…. 72 rocks. I ran out of rocks. It turns out that by using a pattern this becomes absurdly easy. It takes only a little bit of concentration to keep the patterns active.

***Ping* **

***Orbiting shield skill has been assessed and accepted.***

***Orbiting skill picks up various items from around the user and forms a protective shield.* 0/100**

***Levels allow user to pick up more objects at once. +10 objects per level.***

***Objects must be under user's telekinetic weight limit.***

Cool, That's what I was going for. Next. I stop all of the rocks and step out of the shield, there are quite a few holes but there won't be if I use 1000 rocks at once, probably. Aiming all the rocks at various trees I use telekinetic force and throw them all at once. Targeting so many trees is difficult, so I hope I get a skill in one try. The stones roar through the air and strike the trees with bizzare power, half of the trees I targeted go down in a blaze of glory and I get a skill.

***Telekinetic mass throw has been assessed and accepted.***

***Allows the user to throw many items at once at several targets. Targeting is no longer required thanks to skill.***

I'm on a fucking roll! Next! I use telekinetic force to form a hollow sphere around my entire body except my feet (so it doesn't dig into the ground) and I can feel the telekinetic power form a solid shield all around me. It feels extremely weak and spread out for some reason. I doubt it's more effective than my other shield, but it can be used a lot faster.

***Telekinetic shield has been assessed and accepted.***

***Allows the user to form a shield of telekinetic force around himself. The shield is the total telekinetic weight limit spread out evenly around the user. Shield can be focused into a single spot with practise. Force required to break shield is less than 1KG.***

Alright, for now I think that's enough. I can make new skills at any time I want. These will help me in combat situations, so that I don't have to focus on each individual step every time I want to use telekinesis. For now I'm going to focus on making my telekinesis weight limit stronger, and raising my level. Here I come, grinding.

***28 days later***

* * *

**And that's it, That one took a while. I choked a few times during that chapter. I'm evidently not very good at writing lemons, that was a struggle, but it had to be done! Our MC is going to become very strong by the end of this time skip. I won't list every single thing that he improves in the 28 days, only the most important ones. I had no idea what to put into the gacha tokens, I tried to find a random list of anime powers and or items from anime but there's surprisingly no such list anywhere on the internet. So I had to just wing it there. I didn't make the MC make some kind of potion that increases his Stats by 99999 because that's boring. The shop feature is not going to be used much, Everything is ludicrously expensive. The next chapter is going to be the chapter that everyone will see a fraction of the power of telekinesis.**

Current stats

Name; Ira Soulhearth, The heir of the artificial Gamer system

Level; 10

Class; Mage (Subclass Telekinetic)

Race; Human: 79%. Inhuman: 21%

Alignment; Chaotic-Evil

Hp; 600 REGEN = 300/60seconds

Mana; 1800 REGEN = 780/60seconds

SP; 700 REGEN = 400/60seconds

STR; 20

END; 20

DEX; 20

INT; 60

Wis; 60

CHA; 21

LCK; 10

Credits; 249

[HP=END X 30]

[HP REGEN=END X 15] Every 60 seconds

[MP= INT X 30]

[MP REGEN = WIS X 15] Every 60 seconds

[SP= END X 35]

[SP REGEN= END X 20] Every 60 seconds

Skills+Things he owns

ID CREATE

ID EXIT

Frozen sun 0/?

Telekinesis

Telekinesis lost aspect of control.

Multitasking

Gravity Affinity

Shadow clone jutsu

20000Yen

Ownership of a house. Totally

**Orbiting shield **

**Telekinetic shield **

**Telekinetic mass throw**

**Orbiting shield **

**Demon summon spell**

**Legendary Hyper focus**

**Telekinetic throw**

**The immovable rod**

**Spirit lantern**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: This is the 28 days of training, added it because I wanted him to earn the power that he has in the next chapters. **

After getting legendary hyper focus I set off into the familiar forest. I could train with zombie ID but that would get repetitive over time. In the familiar forest I'll get to face hundreds of different animals and might even fight a few dragons, Not that I'm ready for that yet. But I'll be soon, probably.

I land at the edge of the familiar forest and I'm surprised. In the anime this place doesn't seem that overly big, but here? It's fucking MASSIVE. I honestly think that this may be the biggest forest I've ever seen!

I walk into the forest and immediately notice that it feels weird, the atmospheric pressure suddenly changed… I look behind me and see only trees, weird? I thought I just entered the forest, did I get teleported to a random part of the forest or something? That would explain my ears popping. I try to use telekinesis to fly up and see where I am only to realise that it doesn't work… Someone is blocking my telekinesis? Or someone?

My assassination training comes in handy as I see a black blur in the corner of my eye and I spin around to see my attacker, but I don't see anything… weird, I feel like I'm being watched but I don't see anything.

I try to use telekinesis to pick something up and realise that none of my skills work, not even the gamer system… Did I hallucinate all of what I just experienced? Was I high on drugs and accidentally walked into this forest while high? No, that's impossible… It was too realistic. I'm sure I died, so then what's going on? I'm not in an illusion, gamers mind would cancel that for sure… A test? The only thing in this universe that can cancel the gamers system would be the gaming system itself, is it testing me to see if I'm worthy or something? Does it want me to get out of the forest? At Least give me a quest, an objective?! Fuck does it want me to do?

I sigh and start walking forward, the gamer system is testing me for an unknown reason and I don't know what I'm supposed to do, for now I will assume it wants me to get out of this forest, or defeat some kind of boss. That's usually how these things work, right?

I break a branch off a tree and use a rock to sharpen it into a spear, good enough for now. The fauna in this forest is really weird, some areas have completely different fauna than others, it's all a mix and match, the trees however are all the same, big, towering redwood trees. I hear a branch break and I freeze. I look over to the direction that the branch broke and see a small, green humanoid creature, half my size. It's staring at me and I'm staring at it.

Deciding to be the first one to strike I run forward and stab the spear towards it's eye, it tries to dodge but ends up falling on it's ass and my spear goes through its eye. I feel the familiar rush of XP going through my body but get no notification, it's confirmed, the system isn't responding to me on purpose. But since it's such a child it forgot to stop me from earning or feeling XP. Or it might not be able to stop that, I'm not sure yet. What I just killed was a goblin, they usually travel in groups of 5 or more just like humans, this one might've been a scout or had run away from it's base, which was unlikely. So I will assume it's a scout.

I quickly hide the body under a pile of leafs and climb up a nearby tree, these trees have massive branches so my entire body is hidden from ground view, I watch out for any titanoboas because if there are goblins, then I'm sure there are titanoboas.

I was right in my assumption, 3 goblins follow the same path that the scout took, they're all wearing loin cloths but these one's have actual weapons, A rusty dagger, A stone mace, and a makeshift sling. They look confused when his footsteps end, then they notice my much larger footsteps running towards the small footsteps, they gain a panicked look and start frantically looking around, but it's already too late, I drop down from the tree and hit one of them in the face with my spear, he clutches his face and drops his rusty dagger. The one with the mace swings at my groin but using my superior reach I stab him in the face with my spear. I notice that the third one is missing from my sight and realise my mistake immediately, but it's too late for that. I feel a sharp pain in my neck and I immediately turn towards where the pain came from, behind me. I look behind me and see the little goblin fucker, the one with the sling. I throw the spear at him and hit him in the stomach, the spear going straight through his body. He looks up at me in terror and slumps down to his knees, what a drama queen. I look at the goblin still clutching at his face and boot stomp on his head, It explodes in a violent gush of blood and brains everywhere. Probably not the smartest thing to do since it'll attract other animals, but I was mad. Gamers mind isn't cancelling my negative emotions anymore so I have to apply manual emotional discipline.

I check my neck for any damage and find none, the rock hadn't managed to penetrate through my thick skin, good. It left a slight bump but it's healing rapidly. It seems like I still maintain my enhanced body, and probably strength too. The spear is ruined however so I can't salvage that. My inventory doesn't work either so I can't store things conveniently, thats too bad.

I pick up the rusty knife and smack it against a rock a couple of times, it holds and doesn't break, it's not been rusty for too long, so it's good enough. I've never been a mace kind of guy so I leave the mace behind, I have no clue how to use a sling so I leave that too. I remember that In reincarnation novels and Isekai that goblins have magical cores, which sell for a lot, but I assume that I'm still in highschool dxd, So they probably don't have any magic cores, I don't want to get blood on my hands so I don't bother to check. It'd be too messy.

I walk north for a few minutes until I hear the sounds of a river flowing. It sounds quite powerful so it's probably quite a big river. I need to be careful since animals like coming to take a drink, and predators usually camp the rivers. Fucking alligators.

I walk over to the river and don't see any immediate threats, I'm still not sure if everything that happened over the last few days has been real, since for now I've lost telekinesis I need to check if everything has been real, just to make sure. I walk over to the river and stare at my reflection. My heart settles, which I hadn't even known was racing when I stare back at myself, white hair, heterochromia and a beautiful face. BOTH of my hearts settle, sorry. I forgot I have two. By the way, I have two hearts. Jealous?

I wash off my right boot and take a quick drink. I hope this water isn't contaminated by ligma, that'd be horrible. What's ligma you ask? LIGMA NU- *WHOOSH* I instinctively roll backwards and dodge a massive death club, I get out from underneath this monster and take a look at what I'm dealing with.

How did this fucking thing sneak up on me? It's a massive towering orc with chiseled muscle and holding a massive club, did the water infect me with ligma? Is that why I missed the orc! Wait.. This is no time to be joking it's a fucking orc!

*WHOOSH* The orc swings its massive club and I roll underneath it, I use my iron knife to try and cut the orc but it breaks, shitty fucking knife! I drop the knife and roll underneath the orc again, my only advantage in this fight seems to be my agility, and intelligence.

Before the orc has a chance to turn around I jump on its neck and start raining down blows on its head, I get 13 blows in before the orc reaches up and grabs me with his thick fingers, I can feel him trying to crush me but my bones hold, probably because I made everything so dense. I kick him in the face and he stumbles back, instinctively dropping me to hold his now bleeding nose.

He stares at me with fury and roars a primal roar. I think he's angry.

The orc charges at me with everything it has and swings the club in a downward arc, I roll to the side and bring my heel down on top of its hands, a wet crunch is heard and the orc drops his club and screams in pain. I quickly rush to the club and heft it onto my shoulder, this thing weighs at least 40KG.

I use basic physics to my advantage and start spinning in circles with the club to build up centrifugal force. After a few seconds I'm at terminal velocity and I have an unbeatable barrier of death. Time to plan, how do I beat an opponent who outclasses me in pretty much anything physical, except agility? It barely has any weaknesses, I can't cripple it by it's knees since the thick muscle prevents it from breaking easily, I don't have enough force to break it's knees. Can orcs swim…? Of course they can, right? Okay, Drowning the orc won't work. I can use it to escape if things take a turn for the worse.

I doubt the orc is much stronger than me, I can use the club with a little bit of difficulty, but the orc seems to be able to wield it very easily, so I estimate that the orc is probably twice as strong as me, overall not that bad. Not bad at all. I need to decide on a plan soon or I'll become nauseous, I can only spin for so long before that happens. If I went fist for fist with the orc I think I have a good chance at defeating it, especially if I target it's eyes. So that means I need to get rid of its weapon, which I have right now. Every time I do a full revolution I can see the orc staring at me with incredible amounts of patience, weren't orcs meant to be impatient cannibals?

I try to let go of the club at the perfect moment to hit the orc in the face, accounting for the lead and speed at which I'm spinning. I let go and the club hits the orc in the face, breaking several of its teeth and causing the orc to stumble back. The club got cracked right down the middle, making it pretty worthless. Still dangerous, but it has a high chance of breaking on its next swing.

I quickly rush the orc since it was retarded enough to grab its face with its mangled fingers. I jump high into the air and grab onto the stunned orc, forming my hands into makeshift spears I launch it at the orcs wide open eyes. I'm holding onto the orc by wrapping my legs around its waist. The orc tries to swat away my hands with its hands but my hands are simply too fast. My hands fly into the orcs skull and I try to cause as much damage as I can by shoving my hand into his eyes up till my elbow, till it can't move anymore. I rip out my hands from its eye sockets and they're coated in blood, I unwrap my legs from its waist and drop to the ground, rolling backwards as soon as I land incase of retaliation.

The orc drops to its knees but it's still fucking alive, I circle around the orc to behind it and roundhouse kick it in the back of the head. Completely breaking its neck and killing the orc. That was easier than I had expected, but I got very lucky with that club throw. I need to get stronger. Also need a new spear or something. I feel the rush of XP through my veins and a small, almost miniscule smirk grows on my face. I think I just leveled up a dozen times, I'm not sure tho. No gamer system, remember?

I wash the blood off of my hands in the river and decide to be serious for the time being, this is all pretty dangerous. I rinse my elbows in the river and realise that my leather jacket actually didn't absorb the blood, it seems like my clothes given to me by the system is waterproof, or something.

I look up and down the stream in search of anything, I honestly don't know where I am, but I think it's still the same familiar forest. Which means that there are unlikely to be any human civilisations down stream. But there could be other civilisations? Who knows what lives in this massive forest.

I start walking down stream and try to keep an observant eye in all directions, but alas I only have two eyes. And one direction that I wasn't looking was downwards. Sad but alas nothing can be done. A snake strikes and latches onto my calve, I can feel venom being injected into my leg before I can do anything, I pick up a nearby rock and smash it on the head. Killing it instantly.

I'm really rusty, I need to start shaping up or I'm really going to die. The venom shouldn't be lethal but It'll make walking over long distances difficult. Not a massive problem. My modified body should be able to purge the venom rather quickly. I'll be fine for now.

I decided to take a short rest to let my body rest and get to work on purging the venom.

After 20minutes I can be seen sweating incredible amounts and slightly shivering. I was wrong, this venom is really fucking deadly, shit shit shit shit, Fuck do I do? There's nothing I can do at this point… Will I really die like this? WAIT! My sacred gear, there's no way that the system can block even that off, right!? I try to summon my sacred gear and fail, I try again and fail, same as before. I try one last time but this try I summon all of my failing willpower and bash it against the mental lock that holds my sacred gear, I can feel my consciousness fading but I keep bashing. COME ON!

After one final bash of willpower the lock crumbles to dust, I immediately summon my sacred gear and prepare for the pain of a lifetime, Entering a meditative state I target the venom inside my own body and **BURN, **pain wracks my entire body and I feel as if I had the worst fever ever, I can't move and I can barely think. I mean, I'm setting a fire in my own veins, what did I expect? The venom made it to my heart, and the fire burns through my heart, destroying it almost instantly, both venom and heart. The venom only made it to my first heart, my brain and second heart are completely fine. After 2 minutes of overbearing pain I finally go unconscious, however, all the venom in my body had been purged by fire. I think I'll survive, fate will decide.

**-pov change-**

We were travelling upstream to fetch some buncle apples for aunt Maer, she was cooking my favourite! Buncle apple and venison stew!

I'm travelling with my elder brother and father. I am only 13 this summer but the tribe has decided that I'm allowed to go on foraging runs for the upcoming winter, we start preparing for winter at the start of spring because we hibernate during winter, so we eat a feast before winter and hibernate through it. Oh? Why do we hibernate you ask? Aren't you just super silly? obviously because frogs hibernate.

Yes! I am a frog, a greater frog to be exact. One of the rare intelligent species that occupy this massive forest. We live in tribes of 40 members, any more and we can't collect enough food for the winter, so once a tribe reaches 40 members it splits off into 2, 20 and 20. And one of the groups leaves the hunting area and the other stays. There's not enough food in the one area for both tribes after all. We trade goods with other tribes but the tribe that we split off from has a significant place in our hearts, so they get discounts. We trade things like footwear, some clothes for women, delicacies like rare plants and mushrooms, everything and anything that has value!

As I was saying currently we are looking for buncle apples for stew, they are like regular apples except they're made out of meat. They still grow on trees though, but the trees have to be killed before you can get the apples, this is still considered foraging weirdly enough, the trees are made out of meat too but our weak jaws can't eat it, it's very hard. Hunting is reserved for females over 20 and males over 14. Foraging is reserved for females over 12. Babies don't forage. They just play and stuff, anyway, where was I? Uhhhh, oh yeah! Stew! Stew is like the greatest thing ever! Especially aunt Maer's stew, it tastes so good! I'm drooling by just thinking about how great it'll be.

I nearly stumble when I come out of my thoughts but I manage to not embarrass myself in front of elder brother and father. We keep walking for a few minutes before dad abruptly stops, elder brother walking into his back since he wasn't paying attention, hehe stupid elder brother.

"Stop, there is a massive amount of ambient magic on the path in front of us, however, It feels very chaotic and in pain, it could be a wounded greater animal. We shall avoid this path, come, let us go around." I gasp in amazement and my eyes widen in astonishment, a greater animal!? Greater animals are usually very intelligent, like us, but have greater combat capabilities than our race, Greater animals are just a name we use for any race that has great combat capabilities, some of the greater animals that also have large mana reserves include some elves, greater falcons, greater tigers, and ground dragons. Dragons in this forest are very rare, and they don't count as greater animals, every dragon counts as an elder animal of the forest. They are above even greater animals!

Greater frogs like us are at the bottom of rankings, we are just known as magical animals, animals with no intelligence at all are known as just normal animals. Like bunnies and insects and stuff.

"But father! If it is wounded could we not kill it!? We must rush forward and kill it for the glory of our tribe! Just imagine all the glory that we could achieve!" Shouts elder brother, he's always been a glory seeker and "brave" toad.

"Silence fool! Even a wounded greater animal can easily destroy an entire tribe! Do not tempt fate you idiot!" Says father in a reprimanding voice, I try to feel for the mana that father talks about and realise how vast it is, It is most definitely chaotic and in pain, but I also feel another emotion? It's hard to describe but it feels like a cry for help, or perhaps it's cursing itself for being so foolish?

"Father, I think we should help the greater animal, it seems like it's in pain and it's crying out for help, please father?" I ask with the best toad eyes that I can give him, his resistance crumbles in a second and he sighs. "Alright, however, if it turns out to be hostile then we run instantly. And you must stay behind me at all costs. If I say run, you run. Understood? And son, if you dare attack it, I will castrate you myself! Do NOT attack it, even if it is asleep." Father says in a strict voice, stricter than I have ever heard. Father is really serious about this for some reason, he's gone hunting for wild beasts before but he has never been this serious before, are greater animals really that dangerous?

We continue on the same path that we were originally taking and the mana in the air grows even thicker, thick enough that even elder brother can feel it, even with his non-existent sensing ability. I can hear him gulp and sweat starts to trickle down his frog-nose

Females are generally better at sensing mana than males, no one knows the reason or questions why. It just is.

Father stops and stares at something, Me and elder brother don't see since we're behind him, "Father, what's wrong? Is it a dragon? Is it a vampire!? Or is it even something bigger?" Elder brother says excitedly, with a tinge of nervousness.

"No, It's smaller, It looks like a vampire but it doesn't have pale skin, I'm not sure what it is. It looks like an elf without pointy ears. All I know is that it doesn't seem to be hostile, I think it might be sleeping." Father said, he continued walking towards the greater animal with deliberately loud steps in order to alert it of our presence.

The greater animal didn't stir, the oldest toad thought that it might have been dead, but dismissed that notion as quick as it came, dead things don't emit so much mana after all. The father figure quickly did a once over of the weird animal and saw that it was wearing clothes, much much higher quality than the hemp clothes that women wear in their tribe. It seemed like it was made out of some kind of animal hide, and plant fibres. The greater frogs have no ability to tan leather so they could not create these clothes, even if they wanted to.

The eldest frog inched closer and only then did he see that the greater animal seemed to have been bitten by a snake, looking on the ground he did not find any snakes, which suggests that the greater animal didn't kill it, which is unlikely or that the greater animal travelled a great distance even when bitten.

"Get out our treatment supplies, get the snake oil ointment and herbal paste and give them to me." The only snakes in this part of the forest are Xenopeltidae,spiny tree vipers and some rare vipers here and there. They can't treat the venom of any of the snakes, the only thing they can do to try and curry favour from this intelligent greater animal is to boost its natural healing using snake oil and herbal paste. The tribe produces this herbal paste and trades it with others from their herb farm. They are the only ones in the area who have suitable conditions to grow the required herbs.

The elder brother gave both of the requested items to the father and was wondering what the father was doing, if the greater animal was so injured then couldn't they kill it and brag about it? But he did not dare to disobey his father, so he did as asked.

The father told the two siblings to stay where they were at and walked closer to the greater animal. Once he was one meter away he spoke in the common tongue of the forest. "Hello, greater animal, please let me help you with your snake wound. I wish to assist you in your time of need. If you are unconscious and do not reply I will take that as consent." The father had not spoken common tongue for a long time, so he was rather rusty and only remembered the formal,strict versions of everything.

The greater animal did not respond, did not even acknowledge that the greater toad was in its presence, so the father assumed that the greater animal was unconscious from the venom. He sat down next to the greater animal and stopped blocking the view of the elder brother and sister. They both gasped and elder brother had to restrain himself from attacking the wounded creature. They both kept alert of their surroundings like taught but sat down to rest their legs. They've been walking for quite a while after all.

The father treated the bite wound and made sure plenty of herbal paste got into the hole, he smeared snake oil onto the exterior of the oil and then used a cleaned leaf to bandage up the calve.

The father wasn't sure if bringing this creature into their tribe land was a good idea, but staying here was a really bad idea. It wasn't dangerous if you knew the best routes to take but the river was a popular hunting area for big predators. Greater frogs can only survive in these areas because they know the best routes to take, to avoid the predators entirely.

The greater frogs weren't that much smaller than Ira, The father had hardened muscles from hunting dangerous opponents like coyotes and deer. (dangerous for them) So he was sure that he could carry Ira with ease. But when he tried to lift him, he wouldn't budge. The greater frog put everything into trying to lift Ira but he could only make him move slightly.

"Son, come here, we can't leave this greater animal in this open, exposed area, I don't know what it was thinking sleeping here. It's one of the worst spots it could pick. It might be new to this area. Come help me pick it up and move it to a better place." Both frogmen positioned themselves at either side of Ira, one at the legs and one at the head. They both grunted and managed to lift Ira.

Over the course of 15minutes they managed to move him into a safer place. They were inside one of the great redwood trees, a hole in the base of the tree serving as makeshift shelter.

"What do we do with it father? If it was bitten by a snake then it probably won't awaken for another few hours at least. We should just leave it here and get apples, then check in on the greater animal when we're on our way back, and if it has awoken then we can ask it if it would like to take refuge in our village until it gets back on its feet." Said the elder brother, that was actually unusually wise from the stupid toad.

The father contemplated this and decided that there wasn't anything else they could do. If they waited here for the greater animal to wake up then night would come and they wouldn't have any apples, there is no guarantee that the greater animal would wake up at all. "Okay, we'll go get buncle apples and then if the greater animal has awoken we shall offer refuge. That was a good suggestion, son. Let's go." And with that they set off to collect apples. Leaving behind a recuperating Ira.

-Ira pov-

I woke up to a rat nibbling at my foot, I lift my foot and crush its head with my heel, feeling pain all the time during my movement. God damn it now I have rat blood on my foot, I should've thought that through better. Fuck. My veins still feel like they're on fire, thick syrup being pumped through my sensitive veins. I can't move without feeling immense pain. I can feel my veins being regenerated at a pretty fast pace, if I had to guess I'd say I have about, 30hp or so right now. Which is probably not too good. That snake really blended in well. I look around and notice that I'm in some kind of wooden construct, it looks circular and wooden so I assume I'm inside one of the trees, I don't remember entering one before losing consciousness so it must've been someone else that carried me in here, or something else.

I weigh 120Kilograms so there's no way it was another human, it must've been something similar to an orc to be able to carry me so far. Or it might've been a group of people, well, not people, but you know what I mean.

Or it's possible that the rat I just crushed dragged me all the way here to this tree, and was trying to wake me up by nibbling my feets, oh god I feel horrible now, why did you have to think of that possibility brain? Just kidding.

Well, there's really not much for me to do right now, It'll take me atleast a day to heal fully even with my insane regeneration, My regeneration with the gamer system is truly insane, but right now the gamer system has temporarily left me for some unknown reason, so I'm back to pretty much baseline levels of regeneration… Wait a fucking second, burn victims back in my world had it pretty rough… What if my veins never actually repair? But what was it that I felt when I woke up? This needs immediate investigation.

Entering a meditative trance I immediately look deep inside me. I look for my veins and out of the darkness of the void comes lines that take the form of a human body. 70% of the veins are red and the rest of them are a healthy green, both of my feet, up until my first heart are red, my brain and second heart are fine. Thats probably why I'm still alive, never thought that my idea of making myself a second heart would actually pay off, what I would've actually used it for was like "*SPLAT* *Blood gurgle* You… This… This power, I see. I've lost. You win this time, *Bleh*" and then the guy that I'm fighting would be like "You were a good opponent, rest in peace." and then I'd be like "Just kidding lmao I'm not dead" and grab his sword and pull it deeper into me, and moan while doing it or something.

My daydreams are cut short when I notice that my damaged veins are turning yellow by the minute, slowly but surely, one by one they are turning yellow, and then green, and then it moves onto another section of vein. So somehow I'm still healing, slower than if I had the gamer system since I'd be able to heal within minutes, but I'm still healing fast for a human.

I exit my meditative trance and get back to waiting for my mobility to return. If someone or something dragged me here, and didn't eat me, then does that mean that whatever dragged me here is friendly? I sure hope so since I can't get out of here. All I can do is wait for whoever dragged me here to return, and hope that they weren't just saving me as a snack for later. If they don't come back at all then that's good too.

The entrance of the tree that I'm sitting in can't be taller than 5 feet, so it's likely multiple people.

***31 Minutes later***

The first thing that I heard that alerted me of someone's presence was the shuffling of leaves. It was getting closer and closer, I grabbed a rock in case a fight broke out. It's better than using my bare fists. I was still in tremendous pain but I have regained basic mobility.

A dark silhouette slowly poked its head from the side into the little room that I was in, Once my eyes adjusted and focused on the figure I was stunned

Standing in front of me is a brown frog. Yes, standing. The frog in front of me is bipedal, and staring at me with curiosity but a high amount of caution.

"Hello greater animal! Please do not attack, I have helped you with your wound, we wish to offer refuge to you!" Says the frog in a weird japanese, the frog has an accent and it's obvious that it barely knows the language. Since I am a certified weeb I know fluent japanese, and this frog does not! On to the less important point, it wants to help me? Or is it trying to lure me back to its home to eat me? It has some kind of backpack on its back made out of thatch, so it's obvious this is some kind of primitive caveman frog, how did he help me with my wound?

"How did you help me with my wound? What did you do to it?" I ask in perfect japanese.

"I used our tribes herbal paste to speed up your healing! And I also spread snake oil over the entrance of your wound to help it close up! At last I used a cleaned leaf to cover up your wound." Says the frog, how the fuck did a frog learn basic first aid? That's overly complex for a frog in the primitive era. Back in even medieval times people would usually be like "Oh you've got a fever? Bloodletting. Broken spine? Bloodletting." everything was dealt with by bloodletting. Or leeches. But I guess the frogs developed in a different way since their brains function differently, or something like that, I'm really not sure.

He's also giving our information freely, which could be for three reasons, he's stupid and doesn't realise he's doing it, or he doesn't see me as a threat, or he doesnt mind giving out information. I relax upon realising this and nod to the frog. It's probably the third one. So I'm probably in the green for now.

It called me a greater animal, and is being very polite to me, I think that a greater animal is some sort of powerful being in this forest that has earned a classification of it's own.

"What is your name frog?" I ask with a semi-arrogant voice, gotta play the part of greater animal after all.

"This humble frog's name is jebediah your lordship." I assumed right, he's calling me a lord, so greater animals are nobles of this forest or something. Why did it assume that I'm a greater animal tho?

"You can call me Ira. Explain to me which quality of mine you enjoy the most, as to call me a greater animal, which I most certainly am." The frog looks confused for a second before nodding and speaking

"Lord Ira your mana quantity is truly astonishing, me and my children came across your massive mana and felt that you were in pain. I shall be honest my lord, at first I had not wanted to come near you, I felt that you might lash out if someone came near you in a time of pain. However my daughter convinced me of getting closer to your lordship, incase you were in need of aid!" The frog explains, alright, so it was him and his children who helped me, great.

"I see, for showing courage and wisdom that is admirable, I shall not feast upon you. You said you wished to offer me refuge? I shall check if your refuge is acceptable and then decide. Let us go." I say to the frog, Free shelter? Yes please.

"Ah, Lord Ira, before we head to my village can you please not kill anyone when we arrive? Also, excuse this arrogant frog but is there perhaps any way of you reducing the amount of mana in the air? Most of my tribe do not have as good resistance as me. And even I am suffocating slightly." Ah yeah, my mana I lost control of it and haven't stopped producing it ever since the venom. I realise that I have mana, but I can't actually use it without the system since I don't know what telekinesis does to it. How to shape it and how to achieve telekinesis without the use of mana… It feels weird, since when you're using telekinesis with the system you just CAN and you don't really question it. It feels natural and you feel like you're the one actually doing all the work. You take it for granted and when you lose it you realise that without it you're nothing…

Fuck it didn't work. I was trying to appeal to the system to stop being a whiny bitch and give me the system advantages back, what a massive cunt. But all that I said was also true. Not having the system truly sucks balls.

I mentally command my mana to stop being produced when my mana pool is full and immediately the frog in front of me stands up a little straighter, as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders.

I try to command my mana to move around inside my body and I can feel it respond eagerly. So I can still use mana, I just can't use it to make spells. Good to know.

In some anime the main character can unleash destruction by only using mana, I wonder if that's true here too? I can't test it now since the frog in front of me is looking at me weirdly. It's been a few seconds since I said lets go, he's probably waiting for me to get up or something… Which I can't.

"Come here, help me up. The deadly venom from the heavenly destruction sect's sky king viper did a number on my mobility. I suspect I will need a few days to recover." I lie. I have no fucking idea what that snake was, I also lied about needing a few days to recover. Incase they were planning to attack me or something, I'll be able to recover in a day and then be ready for an attack. Sky king viper also just sounds really cool.

"Ah, a sky king viper… Yes that is a very deadly snake species indeed. It is very amazing that lord Ira has survived being bitten by one." Says the frog in a complacent tone. I don't think he believes me.

The frog walks towards me and extends his slimy frog hand towards me. I grab it and heft myself up, I forgot that I was 120kg so I used all of my power and nearly dragged the frog down to the ground.

I met the children of the frog and not gonna lie, his daughter was kinda hot. Also underage. I mean… Maybe frogs have something like dog years? Yknow? It's also a forest… Soooooo.

The other child wasn't very interesting, he was looking at me with vigilance and clear excitement, a weird mix for sure. He looked pretty generic and I doubt he amounts to much in the tribe.

Along the way the biggest frog told me about his tribe, their traditions and whatnot. He couldn't tell me much since we only traveled for about an hour before arriving in a decently sized primitive village. I counted 34 houses which suggests this village is going to split into 2 soon. I could see their herb garden with my enhanced eyes, it was cleverly hidden in a small rocky outcrop with the entrance covered with vines. It was probably hidden so that rabbits and foxes didn't eat the herbs, not against other intelligent beings.

We entered the village and the frog people looked at me very curiously. Jebodiah has told me that there are other greater animals that occupy this forest that look exactly like me. Vampires and elves to name a few. Vampires are known to be aggressive to all races except themselves, and elves just fuck trees and smoke leaves or some shit. They're just a race that stays in their part of the forest and don't want conflict with any of the other races. The frogs are afraid of both because the elves have "advanced" magic.

And there are tales of vampires. It is said that they are so fast that you can't even see them move, all you see is a blur and then they're gone, along with your friend or loved one, or even you! What a shitty rumour, they probably haven't seen a single vampire and this is all based on rumours. Rumours that are probably true but it's still just rumours. I could probably beat a vampire. Yeah totally.

I was led to the village leader and my situation was explained to him. He had really saggy frog skin and all his fingers drooped like soup. He looked like he was on his death bed with gray hairs sticking out of his scalp all over the place. He was pretty nice though, I guess. He offered me refuge but I suspect it was only because jebediah told him that I was a greater animal. The elder looked skeptical but when he saw the resemblance to vampires and elves he immediately changed his mind.

I was told that vampires and elves change into greater animals once they reach adulthood, or late teenagehood. The earlier you reach greater animalness the more talented you are. I have no clue how you determine whether someone is qualified for being classified as a greater animal so I asked.

It's based on the amount of mana you have, once you're able to make a fox or coyote crumple to their knees by using only the pressure of mana on the animal, you are classified as a greater animal. So it's basically based on MP size. Cool.

I use mana sensing to see how much mana jebediah had and he has about 130units of mana, the elder has 96 and his children have 40 and 35. Everyone in the village was somewhere in between.

I assume that the amount of mana needed to force a dumb animal to their knees is somewhere around 300 or 400. I have no reason for this number but it just seems like that's the right answer. So if we put all this together, we can assume that adult elves and probably vampires have a mana pool of around 400-? And can use "advanced magic" which gives them a big advantage. I don't have any books on how to use telekinesis or any magic, so I can only rely on experimentation with mana. Not being able to use magic sucks balls.

I was led to a slightly bigger than normal thatch hut and introduced to the rooms of the house. They probably keep this house as a guest house specifically since there is dust everywhere and it looks like no one's lived here for years. The house was hastily cleaned of dust by a bunch of children frog. Child labour for the win.

After everyone left I lied down on the rough bed and started thinking. I wanted to experiment with mana but right now even walking was difficult, so I settled for thinking. What was the objective that the system wants me to do? Can't it atleast give me a tip? I don't feel hungry or sleepy at all so I'm assuming that I still don't need to eat or sleep, which is always good.

I can't do anything physical right now so I decided to just go to sleep. I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard it.

***Ping***

***Congratulations to user for surviving one full day without system assistance. User has been deemed worthy of information on current situation.**

**User has guessed that this is a test. User is correct. User's objective is survival in the forest. User's main objective is to subdue the dragon tiamat in the middle of the death forest without the use of the gamer system.***

***Quest complete: Survive one full day in the death forest without assistance**

**Reward: Information. +15levels. +Blade of the hopeless.***

***Blade of the hopeless: A blade given to those without any hope of survival, it uses the powerful emotions of despair and fear of those around the user to power up. The more fear the blade consumes the sharper it will become. Base sharpness can slice through wood easily.***

… Okay. That main objective seems a little excessive, how do I kill a dragon without any magic or the gamer system? But the wording seems weird, it says subdue, not kill. The definition of subdue is to gain control over someone or something, subdue is mostly used in the temporary time frame. So does that mean if I were to tell tiamat to stop moving, and she listened even for a microsecond, that that would count as being subdued? The system doesn't answer my question so I think I might be right. I won't take that risk tho so I'm going to train the shit out of my body and hope for the best in trying to learn magic without the system.

I also assumed correctly that this is no longer the familiar forest, but in canon the dragon tiamat is supposed to be working as an administrator for rating games? It makes no sense for her to be here.

***Ping***

***The dragon tiamat in this ID is fake. Created by the system for the user to subdue. The death forest is all one big ID created for the user to be tested in. Exiting ID is forbidden.***

Oh, so I'm in an ID. When I first entered the forest I had actually felt the same sensation as entering an ID, but couldn't place it until now. This being an ID changes nothing however, the threats are still very real and everything in here can kill me. I can't go to sleep now so I experiment with my mana.

I try to bring my mana out of my body and succeed immediately. All my practise paid off. I try to shape the mana into an arrow shape and launch it at something. The mana harmlessly collides with the wood that I launched it at. Frick.

I have no information on how the magic system in my body works, for humans in dxd it's all based on maths (ew) and complex formulas, but it's obviously not that case for me. Maybe it's based on intent?

I summon mana into the air in front of me and will it to change into a fire element. Nothing happens. Alright, listen buddy… Wait, perhaps my magic works with science? I know that's a massive oxymoron but it makes some sort of weird sense. In my previous life I loved science, so maybe my magic takes the trait of working by imagining science? This might limit me greatly but it could be being used as a nerf of sorts. With all my knowledge of anime and all the different powers that I could just imagine into existence, I would be unstoppable.

I call mana into existence a third time and imagine 3 parts of the mana turning into fuel. Oxygen. And 1 part of my mana into a naked flame. As soon as I imagine the naked flame a massive fireball combusts into existence in front of my face, luckily it was far enough away that I only felt a residual blast of heat. Oxygen is the main component of combustion, and a very good fuel source for fire. So the resulting fireball was very powerful, but only lasted for a short while since all the oxygen was used up instantly. I only used about 200units of mana in that fireball. I wonder what all of my mana could do? And what sort of limits that I have? The "nerf" that the system tried to apply to me has backfired amazingly. I will become god with my magic, and the best thing? I doubt anyone can copy it.

**AN: I've been playing a lot of war thunder lately, got kinda addicted and couldn't focus on writing this. Still addicted but I managed to finish this! It was a fun chapter that I decided to add since I wanted him to earn his power, and to try and explain how his magic system works, the gamer system uses his mana and converts it into spells and whatnot, but if he uses the mana by himself he can create unique spells that will get recognized by the system and the mana shaping process will be recorded and created a skill for so that he is able to use the spell without having to focus on actually casting it. I know that this has a lot of power creep problems, but ima try and keep it on the down low with some infallible logic. Or something. I haven't thought that far ahead. Putting this in between chapter 4 and 5. I don't know of any way to place a chapter in between 2 chapters, so im replacing chapter 5 with this, and then replacing chapter 6 with 5 and uploading chapter 6 as chapter 7. Its weird and confusing but idk any other ways of doing it. Im probably going to have to do this weird replacing thing for the next chapter too… frick.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I tried to finish the training arc in this chapter but it was a lot harder than I thought… so another one is bound to come. Sorry if you don't enjoy these but they're actually pretty fun to write. Enjoy!**

After experimenting with what I like to call "Scientific magic" I figured out that in a way it was super useful, but in another way, it was super hard to use. When I use science magic, SM for short. I have to think about the specific ratios, elements, compounds, temperature and every other variable factor that I can think of that would make the magic work. There are two types of variables that I've found in my magic. The important variables and the not-so-important variables. If I don't focus on the important variables then the magic just doesn't work at all. The not-so-important variables simply reduces the mana cost exponentially. My best guess for the reason for this is that the mana is compensating/focusing on the not-so-important variables for me, thus increasing the mana cost.

I found that if I can think of every single variable (which is frankly impossible) then the mana cost gets reduced to minuscule levels. But I don't have the time or patience to think about every single variable every time that I cast a spell. Especially in combat. This is where the gamer system comes into play. Once I get the system back I'll be able to create spells that focus on every variable that I can think of and the system will hopefully create a skill for the spells that I plan on using. Making me be able to cast complicated scientific spells for very little mana. Or at least that's the plan.

Right now however the mana cost of spells is quite significant. I've decided to think of the base variables that I can think of on the spot when I'm alone, experimenting with magic, or just having fun NOT in a combat situation. When I'm in a combat situation I will only think of the important variables like elements needed, and how the reaction should occur. Everything else I will leave to the mana to compensate for. This makes casting spells a lot easier and less time consuming, at the cost of mana. But in a combat situation, this might save my life, so I will not complain.

I've also found that science magic has very very loose parameters. I suppose that it is magic after all, so that makes sense. The parameters that I've found are confusing and ever-changing however. If I desire a specific outcome to occur, it will most of the time occur if I'm even close to being right. For example: If I use 4 parts hydrogen, and 1 part oxygen then I light the little balloon of elements that I've gotten myself. The result is what you would expect, a loud LOUD bang and a shockwave enough to nearly blow my eardrums out. The amount of hydrogen and oxygen I used in grams can't really be measured but for simplicity's sake, I will say I used 100units of mana. No clue about that in grams.

However, if I use 2 parts hydrogen and 1 part oxygen then I get an oxidizing flame, which at the time was what I desired. This flame is way hotter than regular flames due to excess oxygen. But if I desired regular flames from this mixture which SHOULD be impossible but If I desired it then it would happen. It's all very confusing but I suppose that's what magic is, huh?

I've also found that my science doesn't have to be perfect, nor does it have to make sense. I don't need to know the specifics of how the science behind the reaction that I'm trying to achieve works, all I need to know is the reaction that I'm trying to achieve. It's all very very simple but complicated at the same time. It doesn't cost any extra mana if I don't know the specifics but the result is the same. I have no clue how that works, but it just does

Flashback* 3 hours ago in the middle of the forest, far away from frogs.

I wanted to see how my magic would react if I wanted something… slightly bigger than normal. I decided to use all my mana in a hydrogen and oxygen explosion. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but what I hadn't realized was that explosions are very exponential. 20grams of c4 plastic explosives can cause a small and not very deadly explosion, 200grams which isn't THAT much more can kill dozens. It is the same with hydrogen and oxygen explosions.

I walked into a small clearing and held my hand in front of my body.

First, visualize flames, then create a spark. As long as there is oxygen around it creates a small flame. A small blue flame. Isolate more oxygen and hydrogen. Condense the vast amounts of hydrogen and oxygen in a small space by imagining a vacuum around only the elements. Visualize all of my mana turning into hydrogen and oxygen in the ratio of 2:1 inside the small sphere of flame. I can feel the explosion raging inside the vacuum but I don't let it go yet. I decrease the flashpoint of the oxygen, hydrogen mixture inside the vacuum and the force of the explosion inside the vacuum increases by 10. My hold is starting to crumble so I fling the ball of death and destruction as far as I can possibly fling it and accelerate it with my regenerating mana. The mana that I push at the explosion only increases the power of the ball and I realize my mistake.

I watch the ball of blue flames fly through the air for a second before throwing myself to the ground in a panic and start digging with my hands as fast as I can possibly dig. I don't get very far at all when a purple light invades my vision, completely blinding me. The shockwave from the explosion collides into me and I feel my organs almost turn to mush, my bones rattle and my hearts momentarily stop. I get knocked into a tree which moans under my weight and the force being thrown at it.

I fell to the ground and grunt in pain. I look up from the ground and see a scene from world war 2. The trees near the impact zone in a 500meter radius are all just completely gone, the trees that aren't completely gone are being eaten by flames. Molten hot something is falling from the air like a deadly rain, I dodge a few drops of molten death and the ground instantly sets aflame where the drops landed. I can feel vast amounts of XP flowing into my body and I level up countless times. Holy shit I just committed fucking mass genocide.

The crater left behind by the explosion isn't all too bad, maybe 100meters in diameter. however, the thermal energy that left the ball of death upon impact completely incinerated everything 500meters around the impact zone, leaving a barren wasteland with no green. Only black. The flames have turned to a normal healthy orange color, which is currently causing a forest fire. Uh… I know that I should be worried about the environment of my ID (since oxygen is probably limited in here and whatnot) but what I'm really worried about is whether or not I get the XP from the damage the flames cause? Surely some snakes and other slow animals will get caught by the flames?

I'm not worried about the frog tribe's safety since I don't really care about them. They haven't really done shit for me except give me a place to stay. I'm pretty far from their land. They should be safe. Probably.

The impact zone itself is a steaming mess and the crater goes down into the ground (the dirt probably got evaporated.) for about 20meters or so. Easy cave digging anyone? Free fuckin iron cunts!

Flashback end*

So that's how that went, and I was right! The frogs are fine. I'm pretty sure that the reason there was so much thermal energy was due to the oxidizing flame inside the sphere thingy. Also if were wondering, this thing can't compare to a nuclear explosion, which I'm still working on making. In real science, I doubt that this result would've been possible. If it was then terrorists would all be using it. But It works for me, so I won't complain.

Also, I think the forest fire is still raging on. How do I know this? I'm still receiving XP every now and then, but the slightly worrying thing? It's actually getting faster. I used to get XP every 10minutes or so, but the rate is reducing considerably. Now it's every 2minutes or so. Which could mean a variety of things.

1: The fire has invaded a tribe or something, and it's hunting the survivors.

Or 2: The fire is spreading… A lot. Both of these options are kinda worrying, the second one even more so. I'm 6kilometers away from the impact zone, but wildfires can travel really fast. Especially in a massive forest that is dense with trees. I'm not worried about the frogs. I'm worried that the forest fire catches up to me and I have to be on the run constantly. It's unlikely but there is a small chance.

I might be able to cause rainfall to happen, but I wouldn't count on that stopping the forest fire. Sigh, I just had to go and commit an act of genocide again, didn't I? Now the consequences might fuck me over.

Also, that reminds me. My sword has become so fucking sharp that I can't even put it on my bed anymore. The sword just went straight through the bed and stopped only at the handle. I put the sword on the ground on its flat edge. I'm not sure exactly how sharp it is but it can cut through my skin, wood, and rocks without any effort. Cool.

***Ping***

***User has received common gacha token for killing a mini-boss in the ID: Death forest***

What. How did a mini-boss die to a fucking forest fire? Are you kidding me? Was it a fat cunt that couldn't move even while it was burning alive? Jesus Christ dude.

I open the gacha token and sigh at what I get, how fucking useless. I can't even sell it or put it in my inventory since I don't have my inventory right now. The system seems to be nitpicking on which notifications to show me and when to answer my questions. It won't show me how many levels I'm gaining, or that I'm even killing stuff. I only know because of the feeling of XP inside me. Overall the system is being a cunt.

***Ping***

***Common gacha token redeemed. Reward: Heavy Borean leather***

It didn't even give me any kind of description for it. It's a small piece of leather that looks very new. As the name implies its kinda heavy, heavier than normal cow leather. It can go around my hand twice, that's how big it is. It's sorta useless to me since I don't have much to do with it. I might just give it to the frog people as a gift or something. I don't fucking know, it's so useless!

But I guess that's all you'll get from a common gacha token. I got really lucky in mine, the system showed its childishness when it gave me that potion making vial. It probably thought I was going to use it to make water or something. Did it learn from its mistakes? It wouldn't surprise me if It did.

Anyways, I can't smell any smoke or feel any heat yet, so I'll assume that the wind is blowing the fire in the opposite direction to this village. Good for me, bad for whatever is in the opposite direction.

I asked the system where the fake Tiamat is and to my surprise, it answered me. It said that Tiamat was in the center of the forest. Which I see as fitting. When I asked where the fuck the center of the forest was I got a feeling of attraction to the north-east. So I guess that's the middle.

I'm not sure what the system means by subdue, so I won't head there yet. Even if this is an ID and the dragon is weak as shit, it's still Tiamat. So I'm going to train until I feel like I could escape no matter what from Tiamat, and then head to the middle of the forest and see if subdue means to stop her from moving momentarily. Or if it perhaps means to kill Tiamat. Or something else entirely.

I realize I've been thinking for a while and it's now late-morning, so I should get up and do something. I won't get stronger by doing nothing, so training it is.

XP flows into me and I level up again. Okay, so maybe I will get stronger without doing anything… But that is not an excuse for not having fu- I mean, training!

I walk out of my hut and some of the frogmen gaze at me. Some gaze at me with clear hostility and some look at me with caution, awe, and some even with lust. The lust is coming from woman, thank god for that. Most of the men are looking at me with hostility and leaking killing intent.

What did I ever do to you guys? Damn. Did they find out about the forest fire? Or is it just that I'm that awesome that I attract enemies everywhere I go?

I examine all of the frogs and I can tell that they're all weaker than Jebediah. I could probably take on most of them in hand to hand combat. Or I could just nuke the entire tribe. But that would also take me with them. So I won't do that I guess. How sad. No genocide for me.

I plan on leaving today since I'm going to move towards the center of the forest, this forest is massive so It'll probably take me some time to get to the center. I wonder if the levels that I'm gaining go towards my INT and WIS? I can't check since the system won't let me, so I don't know if these levels are being wasted or not.

***Ping***

***Levels gained in death forest will not be wasted.***

Okay. That answers that. My main goal right now is to gain as many levels as possible, hopefully hundreds. And I have a solution for that. The solution is actually just genocide, I was planning on having a training montage where I have life or death situations like in all the animes but that's just fucking retarded. Why do all the work when nature can do the work for me? I can feel that I'm losing about 10% of the XP from having the fire kill stuff for me, I guess it's because I'm doing it indirectly or something. So it's not the most efficient method but I couldn't care less. It's more efficient than fighting stuff myself. That's for sure.

Time to commit more genocide.

I leave the frog tribe's land without talking to anyone or informing anyone of me leaving, why would I? The guards at the entrance looked at me suspiciously for a second but in the end, let me pass.

I walk in the north-east direction for an hour before stopping. How do I cause the most damage that I possibly can with the amount of mana that I have? How much mana do I even have now?

I summon all of my mana into a sphere in front of me and I'm stunned. I guess those levels weren't going to waste after all. The sphere in front of me is many times bigger than before if I had to guess I would say I have about 6000 units of mana right now. I can do a lot of damage with this. I also have plenty of time so I can reduce the cost of committing genocide by accounting for all the factors.

When committing mass genocide I have to account for how to do it as best as I can. The wildfire that I caused a few hours ago is still burning but it's not nearly fast enough. I could create a mist of cyanide to spread across a large area of the forest, but that would also take a while, there might also be some species that are immune to cyanide. Radiation would work very well but it's unpredictable and might come back to bite me in the ass.

I guess I'll just use the same method as before. But this time with even more mana. I need some sort of bunker however, so before I unleash hell upon this ID I will create a bunker of some kind.

I use 1000units of mana to dig a hole that is 3 meters deep and has enough space for me to move around comfortably. All the dirt from the hole just kind of disappears, I'm not sure if I can weaponize this or not, but based on previous experiences I probably can't due to the natural protection of beings. Still useful though.

Next, I command my magic to gather me hundreds of rocks with iron in it. It takes a few seconds but rocks start appearing out of thin air and settle on the ground next to my hole. I have to assume that when I "create" something out of thin air it doesn't just come from nowhere. It probably comes from the area around me or something. If I was creating things from nothing it would require a massive amount of energy. Energy that I do not have.

Next, I need to level up my sacred gear, I need to level it up either way, so doing it now is good enough for me.

***12 hours later***

The sun is going down but I'm very pleased with my progress, I don't know exactly how hot the flames that I produce are but I know that they're hot enough to melt iron ore in 2 minutes.

I go to sleep and leave the iron in its molten state hoping that it doesn't leak into my hole. That'd be bad.

**The next morning***

Getting up I get back to work instantly. I still don't need to eat, so I can work without any stops, the only time I need to stop is when it turns to night time. I can't see very well in the dark and when working with hot molten iron that seems to be a problem.

***third-person pov***

Ira grabs the iron that he left next to his hole yesterday and is thankful that they're cold. He doesn't want to burn his hands off or anything.

He summons his sacred gear and sets fire to a tree near him, the tree collapses after 15minutes of burning and he collects all the charcoal that is left behind. He places the iron and charcoal next to each other and uses his sacred gear to melt both into each other. He also cheated a little since he didn't know the exact ratio to make steel, so he used a little bit of magic to alter the outcome.

Once he got the steel he molded it into 60mm thick sheets of flat steel. He got several pieces from the amount of iron that he had on hand. He tried to summon more iron but it failed, probably because there is no more iron in the ground around him. Which confirmed his theory. It does not create the iron, just steals it from around him. Cool.

He also created screws and bolts just in case he can't secure the steel to the hole with magic, but he probably won't need the screws and bolts, since magic is magic.

He placed several thick sheets of magic into the hole that he dug, noting that the sides of the hole seem to be perfect 90-degree angles. Magic is magic. He made a box of metal underground with 5 sides being steel. The bottom of the floor is steel, and all the sides are steel too.

He basically just made a tank that doesn't move. A very shitty looking tank but still a tank. Right?

Next, he began working on securing the steel to the walls. He used magic to harden the dirt around the hole to very compact and condensed dirt, making it stronger than regular dirt. And then used magic to gather "glue" from around him. This took a considerable amount of mana since he didn't specify what kind of glue, or where to get it from, the elements needed, or anything like that. He was a physicist, not a chemist. Don't blame him.

He secured the steel to the walls with the magic glue and waited for them to dry. He decided to do something until they dried. He took the remaining steel and cut it into pieces. A piece that was big enough to cover the entire hole, a piece that was to be used as a handle, a hinge so he could open the door and he also contemplated cutting a hole into the "door" so he could have ventilation, but decided it was not necessary since he could just use magic to get air. And also because he didn't plan on staying down in the "tank" for long.

The glue dried and he started assembling the door to his hole. He ran into no problems and now he was the proud owner of a fallout bunker, that is half functional. The bunker is small and shabby but it should do the trick. The steel rectangle that he made is stuck 2 meters into the ground, leaving a meter of space above the bunker for dirt when he needs to use it. He's not afraid of getting trapped underground since he has magic, He's probably safe.

Deciding that the bunker was good enough he crawled out of the hole and got ready to perform an act that went against the geneva convention. This should give him enough XP for the time being, and if it didn't? More genocide. As far as he knew this ID was special. Most ID's were only a kilometer or so big, this one was far bigger. The system thought that it was testing him? Don't make him laugh, to him the system was allowing him to grind XP at an insane rate.

He gathered up 90% of his mana, leaving 10% in case things went wrong.

Visualize all the air in a big sphere being pushed out of its place, creating a vacuum. Fill that vacuum with pure hydrogen and oxygen in a ratio of 2:1. Do not allow the hydrogen and oxygen to escape from the vacuum. Push even more hydrogen and oxygen into the vacuum until it is dense enough to be seen. Since this explosion will be hundreds of times bigger than the last one visualize a timer. A timer which will create a spark inside the vacuum and release the vacuum once the explosion is ready to be released. Feed mana to the timer so that it can create a spark even under the massive pressure inside the vacuum. The bomb is ready to be deployed. The timer is set to 2minutes. Check one last time that everything is in order. Finalize the bomb and release it.

He uses mana to fling the sphere of death in the north-east direction as far as possible. He uses his 10% remaining mana to push the sphere as fast as possible. He's completely exhausted and feels like he's empty, but keeps on pushing. Once 60 seconds passes he has no mana left at all and he can't see the bomb anymore, it went over the horizon and will land any second. His mana is regenerating at an insane speed but he can't reach the bomb with his mana anymore since the link was broken when he ran out of mana.

He jumps into the steel bunker and quickly closes the door. He commands the dirt above him to fill the space above the bunker as much as possible and the dirt eagerly follows his command. Filling the space and making it look like there is no bunker at all below the dirt. Just a freshly dug grave.

Ira waits in the steel bunker with anticipation and fear, he has no idea how big this explosion is going to be. What if the bomb has so much energy that it starts a fusion reaction? If so that would increase the explosion radius by many many times and he would definitely die. Back when he was alive, he was a physicist… but no one said he was a good physicist. He never really followed guidelines and the only experiments he would do are the ones that could kill hundreds of people if done wrong. So obviously he's not very cautious when doing things that involve death and destruction. Which may backfire on him right this second.

40seconds pass and just as Ira was about to check if the bomb failed or something he gets a terrible feeling. Moments pass and his entire body is screaming out in pain. The steel bunker vibrates with such intensity that it creates a screeching noise, the explosion bent the steel and flung Ira against the wall of the bunker. The top of the bunker is completely obliterated and dirt is flowing into his hole at a frightening rate.

He can't breathe since blood is flooding his lungs and he starts to suffocate. He uses his mana to summon the blood in his lungs out into the space in front of him in a desperate attempt to save his life. It works and blood splashes against the steel floor, enabling him to breathe again.

He realizes that he can't hear the splash of blood against the steel, signaling to him that his eardrums ruptured. He tries to stand up but finds that he can barely move. Telling him that he has some sort of brain damage. His spine feels completely destroyed, but he can still feel his legs. The only good thing that he can feel right now is that the flow of experience is like a massive waterfall.

The dirt that was torrenting in from the hole has stopped, presumably because it got clogged or something similar. That is a good thing, while there is not enough dirt above him to completely fill the bunker that he is in, it would be quite uncomfortable. He made sure that when "designing" this bunker that he thought of things like that. That's why he only dug down 3meters. He made the bunker itself 2 meters and the dirt above 1meter. Making it impossible to suffocate from the dirt above. Except if he was sitting... He is such a genius. Too smart for this world.

He tries his best to stay conscious but his body simply won't listen. As a last command to his fading consciousness, he makes it so that he is constantly supplying air from the outside into his bunker.

Ira didn't realize it at the time of falling unconscious, but the shockwave from the explosion reached the center of the forest… and awakened something very angry.

***Elven village. 129 Elves***

"We are here to feast! We are here to celebrate! WE ARE HERE TO GIVE THANKS! LET US FEAST!" Says an old, saggy looking man with tipped ears and green eyes.

Currently, the elves were having a festival, a festival to thank the land for such a good harvest of salads and fruits. Usually, elves are very conservative and only eat as much as they need, but today it is all you can eat!

"Mother! Mother! When are the firework magicians going to perform?!" Asks an excited little girl. She might seem like she's only 10, but she's actually 52. Elves have a very slow development rate. So Elves under 100 are seen as children. And also act like one.

"They will begin after you eat your food princess." Said the mother. In truth, she had no idea when they would begin. but this was good motivation to make the little girl eat. She had been getting too skinny for her tastes. She tried to force her to eat more food but she had been raised by her father to be very conservative, and when she had tried to force her daughter to eat more she would break down in tears. So tricking her daughter into eating is morally acceptable for her.

"Woah!? REALLY? OKAY MOM!" She began to wolf down salad and blueberries, her favorite. The mother smiled and thanked the gods that she didn't refuse.

Elves were very sensitive towards nature and magic. So when a day ago a great forest fire started all the Elves who could sense it experienced massive sadness. But they consoled themselves that the fire could have been a result of the hot summer, and the sun could have caused a leaf to catch fire. It was very possible, so it removed from the sadness a little.

However they couldn't feel good about themselves even if the sun caused it, so they sent a squad of their best water mages to go and help out the forest as much as possible.

The Elves believed that the forest was alive. Many other races thought that they were stupid for believing something so dumb. That includes the dark elves, elves who live the exact opposite way that elves do. They eat as much as they want every single day, they engage in carnal pleasures without embarrassment and don't give two shits about a forest fire. Ira would very much like dark elves, for sure.

Lulia here who was currently wolfing down greens is a very good magic sensor. Elves as a whole are very good, but Iulia is even better than the best (when they were her age) she is a prodigy in sensing mana but has very low mana in return. She is a lot better at sensing mana than even most adult Elves at the festival. So when she sensed a truly massive amount of mana quickly spiraling towards their village she dropped her food and nearly choked on the salads that were in her throat.

Her mother was concerned about this behavior, she couldn't sense the same thing that lulia sensed. "What's wrong honey? You can eat all you want… Please.." She said with a sad smile

"Mo-Mom! *cough* We need to get out of here! There-there is a dragon or something coming towards us! WE NEED TO RUN!" She screamed. She only knew one being that had that much mana. An elder animal. All elder animals are cruel and see all other animals as entertainment. The dragon, or whatever is coming towards them is surely going to destroy them for fun!

"Wha, what do you mean honey? There's nothing in the sky… see?" The mother disregarded her child's fears since dragons can be heard from miles away. They like their cool entrances after all.

Just when Lulia was about to scream at her mother again all the other Elves instantly froze. The music screeched to a halt and everyone began screaming. Her mother finally realized that her daughter was right but it was too late. The object spiraling toward their location crashed into the earth in the middle of their table, destroying the wooden table and obliterating all the food on the table.

All of the Elves were paralyzed since this was a truly massive amount of mana, so so close to them. They all turned towards the mana source with all their willpower and were confused.

When all the dust settled they saw a swirling sphere with 2 pretty colors. Some of the braver Elves got up off their ass and started taking heavy steps towards the sphere, trying to figure out what it was… Every single step took 5 seconds to take due to the pressure of the mana. One of the Elves got within reaching distance and tried to touch it.

*Click* A click was heard and the Elf froze. A single spark was seen inside the swirling colors and all of the Elves felt the same thing for a single second… Terror. And then nothing. All of the Elves were gone before they could even make a sound. Along with their entire village. Leaving nothing but a deep crater. And fire. Lots of fire.

***The frog tribe. 29 Frogs.***

The stranger known as Ira had left a few hours ago. Jebediah was sad that he had left, but also very relieved. A great forest fire had started a few hours ago and for some reason, he had a gut feeling that the greater animal was involved… But he had decided to spare his tribe, which he was grateful for. He did not doubt that if he hadn't helped the greater animal than he might have started the forest fire closer to his tribe. Not on purpose, but there was a chance.

Everyone was celebrating the occasion for several reasons. It is believed that if a greater animal sets foot on your land/tribe then you will have good luck for years to come. Others are celebrating because they are happy that the greater animal left, and didn't leave behind any death. Only Jebediah knows that the fire was probably started by Ira. He had felt a terrible omen a day ago and then the forest fire started. He's not sure if that terrible omen was because of the mana used (which he couldn't feel) or because he has some kind of seer ability.

He was currently participating in a mating ritual with one of the hottest frog girls in his tribe. During times of great happiness or joy, all the women in the tribe become fertile. So the tribe leader decided to capitalize on this fact and force all the men to release their sperm when the women release their fertile eggs. However, this could only be done one on one so they pick the "couples" randomly. Jebediah got lucky and got a hottie.

Frogs don't actually fuck, they just release the egg and sperm at the same time and hope for the best. But it's still good for his reputation, he can brag about this moment. What a fucking loser. Doesn't even have sex and he brags about it. That's like cumming in your pants from a stripper grinding on you and you bragging about it to your friends.

"Come on release it already! You're taking so long" She begged for his cum, it's not his fault for taking so long. He needs to open his sperm ducts and will his balls to shoot it out. It's hard okay?

He was about to nut when he got the same terrible omen, only this time it was dozens of times worse. He instantly lost his erection and only a tiny drop of cum leaked out of his tiny dick. He was very embarrassed but the terrible feeling stopped him from caring much.

"Shit! We need to get out of here! I've got a feeling that something terrible is about to happen" He said to the hottie. She thought that he was just trying to cover up the fact that he only came 1 little drip by saying that, so she laughed at him. Her laugh sounded like a dry croaking and rasping sound. Not a very nice laugh.

"I'm serious! I got this same feeling when the forest fire started! We need to leave! NOW!" As soon as he said that he ran towards his hut to get his children, but he realized halfway… there's not much that he can do. All he can do is hope for the best.

He reached his house and instantly told his children to huddle up and to get on the ground. He wasn't sure what was coming but he knew it wasn't good...

*80 Seconds later.*

"So yeah, that's how it happened. He ran away shouting about some terrible omen. Can you believe it? One tiny spurt? If he was the father of my children I'd be embarrassed!" She ridiculed. Jebediah was the strongest hunter in their village but apparently, he didn't have much prowess in bed.

She stopped laughing when thousands of birds flew overhead, heading in the south-west direction. All fleeing from something? Or perhaps they were migrating?

She started getting worried when the number of birds migrating to the south-west didn't stop, they only continued increasing more and more. Birds usually migrated in big groups… but this is absurd, there must be thousands of birds at least. The sky was being covered by birds, all flying at their maximum speed and shoving each other in the sky.

All of the birds started being even more frantic and trying to further away when suddenly all the birds closest to the northwest direction started plummeting.

Her eyes widened but before she could even shout a massive shockwave hit her, sending her flying into the air. All the huts in the tribe shook vigorously and all the settled dust on them instantly got removed. The huts barely managed to stay on the ground.

She spit out blood and could feel that she bit her tongue by accident. She realized that she couldn't hear anything and touched her ears. Blood. There was blood inside her ears! She tried to speak, to croak, to do anything but she couldn't hear any of it! She was deaf!

What came after the initial shockwave was even worse.

She remembered when they were migrating from the south up towards the north that they had a dry patch of a month. The temperature was boiling and they all nearly died. The only reason they hadn't died from the heat was because of the numerous streams and rivers in the forest.

The same feeling from the dry patch that she experienced was back… only much worse. The air was sizzling with heat and she could swear that she felt herself being cooked slowly. She fell to the ground and had to put a lot of power into taking breaths, the air felt heavy and whenever she took a breath it burned her throat.

She scrambled for water to quench the fire burning inside her throat, but the water did nothing! The air was still burning her throat every time she took a breath! She could feel blood start to well inside her lungs again and she cursed herself for not listening to Jebediah… perhaps she could've taken shelter inside her hut if she had listened.

*With Jebediah*

Jebediah was huddling in the corner of their hut and he was covering his children with his body. His small penis still out in the open because of his hurry. He realized this and was disgusted with himself.

His son was looking at his father with disgust and thought his father had finally gone mad, first bringing the greater animal to the tribe and now shoving his cock in front of Elli's face?

He was about to push his father off of them when the shockwave crashed into his body and he could feel his organs begging for release from his body.

All 3 received the impact but Elli and Josef got less of the concussive force due to Jebediah blocking it with his own body. The hut also helped block some of the force so none of them were in a critical condition. Cuddling did nothing for the heatwave however. Jedediah began sweating bullets and detached himself from his children. He tucked away his cock and balls and apologized to sweet, virgin Elli.

Elli didn't mind since it was her first experience with a penis, she wouldn't mind touching it, to be honest. She received the least of the force since she was the most covered. She could feel that something bad was coming just like her father. It seems like it's a family trait that Josef didn't get.

She didn't think that the situation was that overly bad since she had only felt a small part of the shockwave. The heatwave that came afterward proved her wrong. Every breath stung her throat and her eyes began to water. Her body temperature rose and her body tried to regulate the change by sweating large amounts of water. Cooling her down but also dehydrating her immensely. She realized that the situation was a lot worse than she had thought at first. She could only hope that the heat would be a temporary thing or else they would be forced to move their tribe to a nearby river or stream.

Upon further thinking, she realized this would be a really bad thing. All the animals in the forest would also do the same and there would be inevitable conflict. And they are a rather weak race… This was bad, really bad.

***Water magic Elves. 12 Elves.***

We were dispatched to help deal with the forest fire. obviously, more than 12 Elves can use water magic in a sizable village but we were the best. We also wanted the group to stay small so that we could get to the fire fast. Big groups take longer to mobilize and need more supplies. 12 is a good number.

We ran into some animals on the way and they all seemed distressed. We assume that the animals in this part of the forest all come from the fire. Distressed animals are very normal during times of calamity. Animals trade their intelligence for better instincts. Or at least that is what we believe.

P'avilenikanei was walking at the front of the group. She was appointed the leader since she was the eldest. Elves associate age with wiseness. Which is untrue but that is what they believe. The longer you live the more you see, the better choices you make. Or something like that.

She could smell the burning wood, so she knew that she was getting close. The massive cloud of black smoke was also a good indicator that they were close. They had been traveling restlessly for a day now trying to get to the fire as fast as possible to limit the damage. The vitality of Elves is quite high, so they had no problems with traveling for a day or two at a time.

They arrived at the massive fire and they were all awed, sad, and disgusted. Mainly sad. They were incredibly sad to see life being lost so needlessly. That was why they only ate fruit. Elves were very religious towards nature.

It's kind of hypocritical to think about, the Elves eat plants which are a lot more natural than animals, who also eat plants, killing nature. It would be a lot better to eat the animals who eat the plants to preserve nature. Am I right or what?

The Elves all started casting their water spells. They all made sure to preserve as much mana as possible so they could extinguish as much of the forest as possible.

They managed to extinguish an acre of the forest before they all ran out of mana. They were about to set up camp when a massive purple light could be seen coming from the north-east direction.

"Huh, have the firework mage's gone all out? We could see that from all the way over here! Wow!" Said one of the dumber Elves. That was a dumb thing to say… not even with all of their mana combined would they be able to make something like that happen.

P'avilenikanei was worried, she thought about abandoning the mission since the village might need help. She made up her mind 60 seconds later when the shockwave reached them. It felt like a strong punch to the gut. It reminded her of the time when the firework mages accidentally set off a firework too early, she could feel the same punch… but this one was way stronger, and it was felt from way farther away. How big would the explosion be for her to be able to feel the shockwave from so far?

"Everyone get up! We're heading back right now! I have a bad feeling about this. Pack up your supplies and we're gonna run!" Said P'avilenikanei she wanted to get back as soon as possible. She knew that the explosion was very very close to her village, but she hoped that there would be survivors…

"Come on captain! What are you worried about? Some fireworks? I'm sure they're just enjoying the festival without us. Calm down, captain." Said the dumb Elf. He would regret that as P'avilenikanei uppercut him in the chin, a very unusual thing to do for an Elf. He lost 4 teeth from the punch and was about to retaliate when he looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but suffering if he didn't back down. He looked away and conceded.

"Let's get moving! NOW!" She commanded. And so, they got moving again. The forest fire forgotten completely in favor of saving their village.

Sadly, they did not know that there was nothing left to save.

**An: I planned to finish the training in this chapter but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I hate having to replace chapters but idk how to do it any other way. Ira spreads genocide for free! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**Sorry about no chapter yesterday, I had to pick up drafting since I hadn't expected that I'd continue this story for so long, so I hadn't planned for this. I had no idea where to go from the last chapter. Chapter might not be as good as the last few chapters since I hate planning, It's also the first time I've ever planned a chapter. So excuse me if it's shit. I think I've decided to make this fanfic to just be about Ira conquering woman, hoarding power for himself and just be a selfish asshole. I also decided to try a third person and first person narration in this chapter, let me know what you think.**

Over the past 28 days I have been training relentlessly, the forest was hard and demanding, but boy was it worth it. I won't show you my status screen just yet, instead I'll demonstrate how much power I've amassed over the month. I've also enrolled in Kuoh academy since it was the easiest way to get closer to Rias and Sona, and thereby the supernatural. I have no idea how to get to hell or heaven, and I have no idea where the grigory faction HQ is. So it's really my only option, fucking rias is also a small motivator for going to the school. Passing the entrance exam was ridiculously easy, barely took any effort. Anyways, demonstration time.

"ID create: Death dragons" Yes, that's right. I'm fighting the world famous death dragons, and they're actually not made out of bones, they're just black and have really bad breath. Some people call them 'apocalypse incarnate' and the 'reverse messiah' but they're really not that bad, they're kinda cute to be honest.

The ID envelopes my body and it's actually not Kuoh town anymore, the entire landscape goes to a silent hum and changes to an entirely new place. It looks like grassy flatlands from Konosuba, except without the grass… And with a few bones here and there… And black fire everywhere… I mean it's flat? So it's pretty much the same. Death dragons are very very rare in the DXD world, mainly because they get banished from their families upon birth if one is born, and then they either can't survive in the wild or they get attacked by pretty much everyone, no one likes cute baby death dragons apparently. Weird.

Everyone thinks that it's just a random chance that a normal dragon couple have a death dragon baby, but that's actually not it, I assume some people figured it out before me but it's actually the amount of death that's in the air, death perverts mana and therefore makes it death mana. Which the mother dragon then breathes in and influences the fetus inside, thereby causing a death dragon. It's all pretty interesting stuff.

Anyways, I'm walking around and looking for dragons, they're not all that rare around here but the smaller and medium ones can somehow tell that I'm here, they've learned to instinctively fear me somehow, if that's even possible. But that doesn't stop bigger dragons from attacking me, their pride won't let them.

*ROAR* The ground trembles as a massive roar is heard. A dragon plummets to the ground and lands on the 'grassy' plains. Creating a large crater below the beast.

The dragon instantly tries to assault me with smelly breath, but before it can even open its mouth I use telekinesis and make a form fitting suit around the dragon. And I crush it with telekinesis. The dragon puts up a moment of resistance before it's entire body gets crushed to the ground. I can't kill these dragons with the pure force of crushing alone, their bones are too strong for that.

I look at the struggling dragon and I find it oddly cute, must be my rape fetish. But I'm not into dragons, especially ones who can suck my life out of me along with my cum. This one's also male. "Inspect", Information is tasty.

**Name; Deotos, The Evil One**

**Level; 291**

**Class; Death warrior**

**Race; Death dragon**

**Alignment; Chaotic-Evil**

**Hp;12915 REGEN = 1435 Every 5minutes**

**Mana;1380 REGEN = 265 Every 5minutes**

**SP; 14350 REGEN = 2870 every 60seconds**

**STR; 242**

**END; 287**

**DEX; 144**

**INT; 92**

**Wis; 53**

**CHA; 1**

**LCK; 10**

**[HP=END X 45]**

**[HP REGEN=END X 5] Every 5 minutes**

**[MANA=INT X 15]**

**[MANA REGEN=WIS X 5] Every 5 minutes**

**[SP=END X 50]**

**[SP REGEN= END X 10] Every 60seconds**

***Dragons have natural defense. Therefore end value worth more. However ID created dragons cannot compare to real ones.***

Quite a strong one, one of the strongest I've met in this ID so far. But far too weak when compared to the current me. It's stronger physically since stats simply add onto what's already there, and it has massive fucking muscles, so even if I had 4 times the strength it had, it would still only about match his strength. It's intelligent enough to know that it's going to die, but it's instincts and pride won't let it take it lying down, but that's alright.

I smile at the dragon and cast "Flight" on my self, which is just telekinesis given skill form. I fly 600m's away from the dragon and it thinks it's safe, but I'm still holding it down. I smile once more and cast "Vacuum Implosion" All the air 400m's around the dragon gets violently sucked out, and the dragon's eyes bulge. All of a sudden all of the air rush's explosively back into the vacuum, all at once. Everything gets destroyed, the dragon is an unrecognisable mess of meat and bone, and the ground in the area is utterly ruined. It's also raining blood, cool huh? +129900XP!

What I just cast is just one of my many original spells using telekinesis. It's probably one of my medium level spells, not too strong but not weak either. Enough to kill a death dragon.

***Vacuum implosion***

*Using telekinesis you rip all of the air molecules out of a certain area. All the air wants to rush back in, so you let it, but you also assist it using telekinesis. Thereby doubling the speed of the air, doubling the damage dealt from a massive change in atmospheric pressure. Destruction and mana cost based on how big the area is for your implosion.*

This one just works on basic principles of physics. Everything has a weight, even air, so if you take it all and leave nothing, more air wants to fill that space, all you're doing is assisting that process. It's really simple but effective, also I'm probably the only one who can use telekinesis at this level. I can easily grab molecules at this point but atoms are still beyond my reach. Literally.

I also have other cool spells using telekinesis but you'll have to wait for those. For now I want to experiment with something. I exit the ID but don't bother entering an empty ID, The only thing that poses a threat against me right now are beings like sirzechs, azazel, arch angels, etc, other than that I can deal with anything weaker than them, and even if I did encounter an ultimate class being, I have 90% confidence that I can escape.

I cast flight on myself and take off into the air, I'm not worried about normal people seeing me since it's dark as fuck, and I'm wearing black clothes. I'm flying to a very poor part of Kuoh because I'm going to be kidnapping some people, thugs mainly to experiment on. And I'm hoping that the devil's don't notice some people going missing. Police are unlikely to be called out to these areas, so there's a smaller chance for the devils to even know about people missing. I'm also going to only kidnap thugs, hopefully they don't have anyone who'll miss them.

I land on the ground after a minute of flying and stalk around the streets, stretching my senses to as far as possible to pick up any signs of rape or conflict.

"Help! Someone please help!" A female voice screams, target acquired. Time to kidnap some people and do inhumane experiments on them. Yay!

I cast flight and speed over to the alleyway where the screaming is coming from.

**-third person pov-**

A group of thugs is surrounding a singular female, they were originally planning to just mug her but then it was revealed that she was hot as fuck, so they decided to rape her instead.

"Stop fucking around and hold her down for fucks sake!" Commanded one of the thugs. He's the leader of this small band of dimwits.

"We're trying boss! She's squirming around, can I go after your turn boss?" Asks one of the lackeys. The boss sighs and curses his underlings stupidity, what if she had a gun? If you're not paying attention to the woman than you could get killed pretty easily, underestimation is the worst crime a thug can commit.

"Stop looking at me and hold her down you shitty bastard!" Said the leader once again.

"Yes boss!"

The leader suddenly looked around suspiciously, all the crickets in the area had gone silent. The sudden lack of ambient sound was extremely unsettling.

*thud* *thud* *thud* *thud* Footsteps. A single person was walking down the alleyway with heavy steps. The leader's heartbeat quickened and he had a terrible omen.

"It's a great night to be raping someone, ain't it gentlemen?" Asked the mysterious stranger

"Who the fuck are you cunt? You ain't getting a piece of this pussy! You got any fucking money you bastard?" One of the thugs shot off. The leader paled. The stranger hasn't even done anything yet, so why the fuck was he so scared!?

"HELP PLEASE! WHOEVER YOU ARE PLEASE HELP ME IM BEGGING YOU. I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!" Screamed the woman, In a weird tone. The leader paled even more, damn it. Shut the fuck up you bitch, he thought to himself. Does he have a gun under that jacket? The leader had a gun but didn't bring it today since he expected a defenceless normal citizen, which they had found, but then this jackass stumbled upon them.

"Ah, money, it's an interesting thing. Pieces of paper and small, round coins that dictate our lives. Exchanging it for goods that are worth far more than something you can get off of a tree. It's truly interesting, Sure, I have money. Here, catch." The stranger said, and flung something towards the thug that asked for his money.

That thing happens to be a 100 yen coin. However, the stranger flung the coin so hard and fast that the thug who exclaimed towards him had no chance to catch it. Hitting him in the head and knocking him unconscious immediately.

This was all the leader needed, and he tried to bolt out of there, but to his dismay he found that he couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried.

**-Ira's pov-**

Ah, the leader tried to flee. I think he can somehow sense that I'm dangerous. Some people's instinct is just sharper than others, y'know?

But I can't let him leave, I need human subjects. What I don't need however is human subjects that can escape.

And with that, I cripple all of the thugs. They all scream and drop to the ground in agony, but I can't care less. I knock them unconscious for now and walk up to the lady trembling in fright. All her clothes are ripped and her breasts are exposed, her skirt is down to her ankles and her panties were torn to the side, exposing her shaved virgin pussy. I contemplate raping her before deciding that experimentation is more important. She's just a background character anyway.

I use telekinesis to levitate the thugs off the ground and prepare to leave.

"Wait! Who the hell are you? And how did you do that?" Huh? What the fuck? Wasn't she just about to get raped? How can she go from frightened little girl to questioning her "saviour"? Does the universe WANT me to fucking rape her and murder her violently?

"Why would I answer that question? Also, how can you go from frightened damsel in distress to a swearing bitch in a second?" I ask incredulously, perhaps she's not just a background character? I didn't bother to use inspect since she has very little mana, above average for a human but compared to me it's very little.

"Because those guys were going to be my meals, and you fucking interrupted me! Now I'm hungry AND pissed. Perhaps I should take you as my next meal? You've got some thrifty tricks but they won't help against my power, huehehe" Oh, I get it. So she's a succubus, oh she certainly could be a stray devil but I really doubt that, here's why.

***Ping***

*User has been attacked with a mind attack: Lust incarceration. Effect: Increases a person's Lust and affection towards the caster. Increased submissive attitude towards caster.*

***Gamers mind has nullified effects of lust incarceration.***

Did… She just try to shiro me? Seriously? I mean, I wouldn't be totally against it, except for the fact that my power is well, mine. And I'm not giving it to anyone, I'm not sure what kind of succubus she is, there's 2 types that I know of, mana feeders and life force feeders. It's pretty self explanatory, and I've got plenty of mana and life force, but I'm still not giving it to a succubus, literally a race that whores itself out to live. It's kind of pitiful really. Finding out which type she is rather easy. "Inspect"

**Name; Xylielle Levodden**

**Level; 31**

**Class; Charmer**

**Race; Mana succubus**

**Alignment; Chaotic-Neutral**

**Hp; 650 REGEN = 52 every 5minutes**

**Mana; 360 REGEN = 360 every 5 minutes**

**SP;780 REGEN = 390 every 60 seconds**

**STR; 34**

**END; 26**

**DEX; 49**

**INT; 24**

**Wis; 24**

**CHA; 55**

**LCK; 10**

**[HP=END X 25]**

**[HP REGEN=END X 2] Every 5 minutes**

**[MANA=INT X 15]**

**[MANA REGEN=WIS X 15] Every 5 minutes**

**[SP=END X 30]**

**[SP REGEN= END X 15] Every 60seconds**

***Succubus have a naturally resilient body made to endure a rough fucking.***

Ah, a mostly non-deadly succubus, that's nice. I don't really feel like getting raped today however, and she may be in contact with the devils in Kuoh, damn I'm unlucky. I don't really want to kill her, mainly because she's a cute girl, but I will if I have to.

"Ah, so you're a stray devil? Are you sure you can eat me? Also, your spell won't work on me. Whatever it is." She looks really surprised, and then gets angry.

"What the fuck? How can you compare me to a fucking stray devil you piece of shit, I'm obviously a succubus, way better than a shitty devil! Why wont my fucking spell work on you? You're supposed to be at my pussy lapping like a dog trying to please it's owner by now, get on your fucking knees and stick your tongue out you fucker!" Holy fucking shit she's vulgar, I think she might be even worse than me. Damn, that's an achievement. Also, she seems to have bad blood with devils since she called them shitty, but that could just be how vulgar she is...

"While that's an enticing offer, I'll have to refuse I'm afraid. I only have one question for you, are you affiliated with any of the devils in this town? And don't try to lie to me, I'll know" I said that last part with a tiny bit of mana in my vocal cords, It doesn't compel people to follow my orders or anything but it's a coolness factor. It also shakes the walls of the alley and causes a mini earthquake, I only put a tiny amount of mana into my voice but the results are still extreme, damn.

"No I'm not affiliated with those shitty devils, they probably don't even know I exist. Why the fuck are you still even here if you're not gonna fuck me? Fuck off cunt." Shes telling the truth, her heart beat was erratic from my voice but it's following a steady pattern of erratic. It makes sense, dont worry about it. She's scared now, but is still vulgar, very interesting.

"Well then, I must be off, good luck with finding… food." I bid her a goodbye, turn around and fly off into the sunse- moonset. Yeah. Totally. Shut up.

I obviously took the thugs as well. I need them for experimentation.

***An hour later***

**-thug leader pov-**

"It's about time you woke up, why don't you introduce yourself?" Said a commanding voice.

Wha- what's going on? All I remember is… Oh, Oh god no please, we've been captured… or at least I have, I'm blindfolded and taped to a .. table? I knew becoming a thug was a bad idea, but my mother.. I can't pay her medical bills without robbing people, I-It's not my fault damn it! The hospital is practically robbing people! SO WHY CAN'T I?

"I said fucking introduce yourself." Said the commanding voice again, this time bringing a pain of agony throughout my entire body. My knees jerk and buckle against the restraints, which only causes more agony… oh, that's right, he somehow broke my knee before I went unconscious. I forgot about that, tears of agony roll down my face and I can't even blink them away.

"M-My name is Jack ingof, please, I didn't want to become a criminal, I swear! Please let me go I'll change my ways!" I can't do anything but plead with this monster, he broke all of our legs at the same time, seemingly without even moving.

"Jack ingof? Are you fucking kidding me right now? HAHAHAH" Yes, that's really my name, laugh all you want but my mother wasn't exactly in her right state of mind when naming me. A wave of fury courses through me but I know it's useless. Being angry won't help me escape.

"Alright Mr. Ingof hehehe, I'm going to be prodding at your brain a few times with these very sharp tools, and I'd like you to tell me what you feel when I ask you, understood? If your performance is satisfactory I'll let you go, and even pay you for your performance." Fucking what? Is my skull cut open right now? I try to check but remember that I'm still restrained, I can't feel anything weird up there? Shouldn't I feel a bit of an exposed feeling on the surface of my brain if my skull was cut open? Some pain maybe?

I go to nod and realise it's probably not a wise thing to do, I don't know if I should believe him when he says he has my skull cut open, but it's better to be cautious than brave. "Yes, Please don't hurt me."

Silence ensues, and just when I think that this might all just be a prank, everything goes purple, I remember when my dad left me at the age of 4, when my mother's cancer developed past stage 3 at the age of 6, when I lost both of my testicles at the age of 13, when I got raped by my babysitter and she laughed at my tiny penis. The humiliation, the sadness, the depression,all of it. "Shame. That's what I feel right now, can I go now? Please." It's obvious, he's actually using me as a human experiment right now.

"I did not ask, but thank you for your input. Next. This time do not speak until I finish prodding, understood?"

"Yes." I reply. Slightly worried at what's coming next.

Next comes an unfamiliar emotion. It feels very foreign and yet the memories that come afterwards explains it all. The first time I met my friends, true friends, forming a gang with them, our first successful robbery, the money that we got from that one business guy. It's happiness, an emotion I haven't felt ever since my mother went past stage 4 of cancer. An emotion that is so distant that I can't even remember what it feels like.

"What emotion do you feel currently?" Asks the voice, I contemplate lying to him, since I'm fairly certain I won't be getting out of here alive. But… Is this really so bad? I get to feel happiness for once in my life… Perhaps, just maybe I can convince him to somehow make this permanent?

"Happiness, a very high amount of it." I say with as much sincerity as I can muster, I should try to get on his good side. Even if these are my last few hours on earth, I'll at least be able to live them without any pain.

"Interesting, Next." A feeling of pure agony courses through my veins, It's such a deep agony that it rattles my bones and it feels like my skeleton came alive all of a sudden, and it wants to be set free. All the beatings that my dad gave me before he left come flooding back to me, walled off memories that I don't even want to think about all reveal themselves, Like deadly poison, it all seeps into my body, my skin, It mangles my entire soul into an unrecognizable mess, one that even a god couldn't repair. And as suddenly as it came, it disappeared. I'm left a panting mess with tears in my eyes that overflow with blood.

"Hmm, I suppose that's pain? Or perhaps fear? Care to comment?" Asks the voice of the devil himself, I was wrong, I was so utterly wrong, he definitely wouldn't do something so kind for me, I'm definitely going to die, "Yes." I say with an emotionless voice. There's no point in resisting anymore, no point in even hoping for a rescue… Wait a second, is he the one making me be this hopeless or is it my true feeling? I muster up all of my willpower that I can get and ask "Are you doing this?" Then the feeling instantly vanishes, completely erased off the face of my brain.

"Yes, very impressive for you to realise. How did you feel for the last 2 touches?"

"Agony, complete unbridled agony. And hopelessness that is so extreme that I felt suicidal, as if nothing I did could ever make a difference to the outcome of this experiment." I say with honesty, I revel in the feeling of the complement and wish that I was free so I could please my new master, I wish I could stick my ass into the air like my babysitter forced me to and let him plunder my ass, I wish he would spit on me and call me a used whore so- W-What the fuck is wrong with me? jesus fucking christ. I nearly vomit my guts out at that line of thought and realise that that was him, I never knew that the human brain had SO much power over a person's own thoughts, I am as straight as a man can be but my own brain turned me into a hungry cumslut, it's truly frightening.

"What did you feel?" Asks the voice laced in amusement, I realise that pre-cum is dripping out of my penis at an astonishing rate. He can probably see a wet patch on my groin, I feel utter shame and embarrassment at having a wet dream, while I was awake, especially because I'm not gay.

"Lust… And submission. I'm feeling embarrassment right now, before you ask." I say. I feel blood rushing to my cheeks in a blush.

"That last part wasnt me, but good to know. Last experiment." He says, and then mutters something else that I can't quite catch.

After almost a minute of anticipation everything goes dark… Even darker than it was before from the blindfold… Did I.. Die? I can't feel the cold metal table anymore, I can't feel the wet cumstain in my underpants, I'm just, free floating inside a void. Panic rises inside my chest, but it cools as if it was doused by sand.

Minutes go by, and when he doesn't ask what I'm feeling I try to tell him to stop doing whatever he's doing, even if it would be useless. Only to realise I can't talk. I can't move. I can't even blink….

Minutes go by without anything happening, and then hours, and then days, and then months. I hold out for a year or so. I can't tell how much time passes, but I think it's about a year. I don't know anymore…. -

Hi! I'm… well. I don't know who I am honestly, and I don't know what I am either, but I've lived here my entire life! And you're actually just a random thought that I'm having, I enjoy talking to myself since there's really no one else around! I tried creating some company a while back but I can't do anything! Sometimes I like to imagine talking to someone in my own head for fun! But those thoughts just kinda disappear after a while, and I go back to waiting! Waiting for what you ask? I don't know, all I know is that I must wait for something, or maybe someone! I'm really excited for the day that that something arrives. It'll be super fun!

**-Ira's pov-**

I look at the drooling mess of a thug babbling to himself and realise that I might have overdone it. I'm not sure what exactly I did, but it's evidently left him unfunctioning as a human being. Time to dispose of him I guess. Using my sacred gear I summon a flame that is 1600 celsius degrees hot and burn the thug to ashes almost instantly. He doesn't even realise that he's being burned alive. I think I broke him, just like the rest of the thugs, but he held onto his sanity for longer than the other 3.

It seems that a certain part of the brain drives people to insanity if stimulated, I can only look on the surface of the brain with my xray since it's not a fucking mri, obviously, so I can only experiment a certain amount. Using the 4 thugs I've pretty much mapped out the entire surface of the brain. Not every single part of it, but 90% of it is covered, I haven't tried the nooks and crannies yet but I'll do that some other time, when I have more subjects.

The reason I did this is so I can influence people and maybe even some low-level supernatural beings in subtle ways. They can't feel my telekinesis on their brain since the brain has no nerves, they might feel a small pressure inside their skull but that could just be a headache, do supernatural beings even get headaches actually? I do…

Anyways, I can offer a deal, or ask them for something and subtly increase their submissiveness and happiness to get them to accept the deal, this technique uses a bit of mana so it probably won't work on any supernatural beings that are good at sensing mana. Which is most of them. I can also only increase happiness to a certain extent, or they'd get suspicious.

The first time I did this I accidently used so much happiness that it became like a drug, and the thug overdosed on it. Which makes sense since happiness is just a chemical reaction in the brain. I drove him to insanity with happiness. Ironic.

Anyways, not important. I got the skill on the last thug, which is why it was improved so much in such little time. I can choose whether the target only feels emotions, or if they see memories and the emotion. It's more powerful the second way but someone might find it suspicious if they're alert.

***Ping***

***Mind manipulation skill has been assessed and accepted.***

***Allows the user to use telekinesis to influence a person's thoughts greatly by using emotions against them. E.g A person is more likely to accept a bad deal if you increase their happiness at having such a deal made. But there are limits. Mana usage negligible.***

So that's pretty cool. Can only be used on weak things but cool nonetheless. I use a bit of telekinesis to scatter the ashes and left the warehouse. There's one more thing that I want to do. At this point I can control molecules, and can use 1265 KG of telekinetic weight. But I really want to be able to at least touch atoms, I have a few trump cards but another two wouldn't hurt.

And with that I summon a clone as a failsafe. He nods at me and I nod at him, epic bro moment.

I activate Widen neural channels and the world grinds to a halt, it literally looks as if the entire world has stopped. This is a very, very mana intensive spell, even for me, so I only have about 30minutes. I activate hyper-focus as well and the entire world blooms with detail. My eyesight is enhanced by several orders of magnitude and I can see each individual air molecule in the air. This is as far as I got so far. But it's not enough, I need to Zoom even further. The reason I sped up my perception of time is because I can only activate hyper focus for 5minutes, but like this I can activate it for 35 minutes. I'm not sure how exactly it works, but the sped up perception somehow negates the SP cost of hyper focus. So it gives me 30minutes and then the usual 5 minutes of hyper focus. Exploits.

I focus on one particular molecule and will my eyes to look deeper inside. I can feel my eyes starting to strain from effort but I keep going, my entire head pounds and my vision starts to blur but I can see my vision starting to get magnified, just a few more seconds! I push through the ungodly pain and fight my brain trying to shut down, until one final push and its done! I can see the atom for a split second before everything shuts down.

**-Clone pov-**

I got summoned as a failsafe, he does this every time, how bothersome.

I look into his eyes and he looks into mine, epic bro moment. A second later he collapses and I catch him. This also happens most of the time, but this time he's actually bleeding from his eyes, hope he doesn't go blind… mainly because then I'd go blind too.

I carry him out of the warehouse, I can't create an ID so I just carry him with telekinesis to a secluded area in kuoh park. Now the wait for him to wake up, I can't wake him up and I won't even dare to try, the last time a clone woke him up… *Shivers*

He usually "sleep" for a few days whenever he "Breaks his limits", fucking weeb. I feel insulted by myself but I'm actually not him, and he's not me. We are but we aren't, it's weird. Sigh. I have enough mana to last me months before I dispel, so I've gotta stay here and keep guard until he wakes up.

*9 Days later. 4 days before the start of school.*

**-Ira POV-**

I wake up to the smell of rotten eggs, I look around but find myself in a forest, with a clone staring at me before dispelling itself, the memories come flooding back to me and I smile with a crooked smile. I did it! I saw the atom, I'll have to refine the technique later, but for now I'm going to find out where the fuck this shitty smell is coming from, obviously not eggs, It's the smell of mana. Foul. Mana.

Flying to its source I find a normal 2 story house, the small gate is wide open and the door looks broken down, I walk into the house realise that we're in a different space. It's hard to explain but it's used to prevent normal people from coming upon a scene, it encourages people with weak wills that nothing interesting is going on in this house. But there certainly is something interesting in this house, I come upon a scene that would make most people vomit their guts out. Me? It kinda turns me on.

The entire floor is covered in blood, probably more blood than a human has, so like wtf? And In the corner is a corpse, chopped up into itsy bitsy pieces.

I think I know what's going on, and my thoughts are confirmed when I look over to one of the couches. Sitting in it, with white hair is the one and only, Freed sellzen. Ah, this guy might've been trying to summon a devil or something. It reminds me awfully of when Issei was summoned in canon, but it's not canon time yet so I guess it's just a coincidence. Probably.

"Punish the wicked. Words to live by! Yes, wise advice to heed from a holy man." He stands up, And starts to walk towards. He starts talking again before I have a chance to talk back.

"Well well, you just walked into the wrong house my friend" He starts doing a weird fuckin dance, this is exactly like the scene from dxd… Does he practise this little introduction and use it every time?! Jesus christ. "Freed sellzen at your service" He bows "and you must be the scared little devil pussy who's ass I'm gonna exercise" Literally word for word… Sigh.

"Uh, No, I'm actually human… You do this to the guy in the corner?" I ask with a small smile tugging at my lips.

"Huh? The fuck? You're a human? How the fuck did you get past my barrier? Well then, if you're a human, you wouldn't mind If I were to test this light sword blessed by an EXORCIST on your body, RIGHT?!" He asks with a wicked look in his eyes, I kinda like this guy. He pulls out a freaking light saber and starts walking towards me, I think he's trying to scare me.

"Uh, I mean, You could… Or you could FUCK OFF!" I roar and rush at him, He tries to dodge my charge but he's way too slow. "TOO SLOW FUCKER!" And I punch him. A shockwave passes through the house and his body flies into the wall. He coughs up blood and looks at me in distress. He realised that he's outmatched.

"*Cough* What the fuck you fucker? You ARE a devil! Filthy devil shitscum! I'll chop off your head and skull fuck you! CUNT!" He stands up and pretends to rush at me, but at the last second drops a flash grenade on the ground and tries to escape.

Too bad that flash grenades don't fucking work on me.

I use force choke on him and lift him into the air. "LET ME GO GOD DAMN IT! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT I'LL FUCKING END YOU AND I'LL FUCK YOUR MOTHER WITH YOU WATCHING, ILL MAKE YOU RAPE YOUR OWN MOTHER YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT STAIN I'LL MAKE YOU DRINK YOUR OWN CUM FROM YOUR MOTHERS WHORE OF A MOUTH." Wow, vulgar. I squeeze with force choke and look deep into his eyes.

"I find your lack of faith… Disturbing." I slowly increase the force of my choke and watch as he helplessly grabs at his throat. Upping the pressure even more his neck begins to crack, I shatter his esophagus and he slumps lifelessly in my grip. I crush even harder and his eyes widen from their originally closed state, No use in playing possum you retard. I crush his neck entirely in my grip and throw him off to the side. +5920xp!

Another problem removed from canon. Kokabell might strike sooner than he would've normally, but that's what I'm aiming for. Once I kill him there won't be any more obstructions in my way. Starting a war is fun and all, but not very profitable for any of the sides. I'd eventually get dragged into the war as well. I simply can't have that.

I would incinerate his body, but this household is obviously known by the devils, since the guy in here was trying to summon one. If I leave the priest here they'll at least know who killed the guy, they'll also know a third party was involved but it doesn't matter too much. I'll open all the windows and my scent should get erased entirely by the time the devils arrive. I smell a lot like the forest as well, since I've been sleeping in one for the past 9 days, so that'll throw off any scent tracers even more. My mana is completely housed within me, I don't leak any. There might be some kind of magic scrying spell for finding out who was involved in a crime scene, but that doesn't matter too much. It's only a few days until canon and I'm going to be revealing myself anyway.

I've been preparing for the first school day for 2 months now, I can only hope that I've prepared enough. I have multiple trump cards, and I'm as strong as I can be within such a limited time frame. I don't want to be too strong though, that'd just make things boring. I smirk and fly out of the house. Heading into the forest to do any last minute preparations.

***4 days later.***

**AN: The end, Next chapter cannon starts, at this point in time it doesn't matter if he's discovered, since he's going to be revealing himself in the next chapter anyway. The trump cards are being kept secret as a surprise for when he'll use them. His main goal in life right now is to scheme and amass power and fuck hot bitches. Let me know if different povs are good or bad.**

**Ira doesn't like to share his power, which is why the hot succubus bitch didn't get fucked, he'd be expected to give some mana as compensation, since obviously the succubus can't force it out of him. Even if he can regenerate it in seconds, he still doesn't want to give it to her. That's just how greedy he is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: I own not a singular thing from dxd**

**I wasn't sure if I wanted to add Ira's stat sheet in this chapter since I don't really want to deal with having to keep track of all the different things, seems really inconvenient. But I decided that you guys should get an idea of how strong he's gotten. I'll try to make it as detailed as possible. Enjoy the chapter! There are differences from canon and how things work, but that's simply because this is what fanfictions are supposed to be, they're not meant to follow canon fully. The fanfics that just add in an OC and make him experience canon is just boring. Nothing wrong with that since it helps improve your writing, grammar and whatnot but it's not a good story. Anyone can retell a story quite easily, but only some people can deviate from canon and make it good. I hope to be one of those people.**

**AN P.S 15/02/2020 (CHECK CHAPTER 5, I REPLACED IT WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER.)**

**AN P.S 21/02/2020 (CHECK CHAPTER 6, I REPLACED IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. THAT IS THE NEW CHAPTER, NOT THIS. I REPEAT, READ CHAPTER 6!)**

* * *

**Current stats**

**Name; Ira Soulhearth, The heir of the artificial Gamer system**

**Level; 493 (39)**

**Classes: Mage (275 Levels),Knight (75Levels),Engineer, (100Levels), Martial artist (43 levels)**

**Sub classes:Telekinetic (250/250, +1 wis +1int per level) (MAX) Summoner (25/100 +2int per level) , Tank (75/100 +1str +2 end per level), Robotics expert (100/100 +1wis +1 dex per level) (Upgrade available) Immortal practitioner (43/100 +1str, +2 dex per level)**

**Race; Human: 78%. Inhuman: 22%**

**Alignment; Chaotic-Evil**

**Hp; 10200 REGEN = 3825/60seconds (+100% hp due to str perk, +50% hp regen from End perk**

**Mana; 21000 REGEN = 15000/60seconds (+150% due to Wis perks)**

**SP; 11900 REGEN = 3400/60seconds**

**STR; 138 (+100% hp at 100 str, 50str perk = twice as much lifting power)**

**END; 170 (+50% regen at 100end, 50end perk = Leaner muscles, better blending in)**

**DEX; 206 (+100% movement speed and SP from 100dex perk, much better motor control from 50 dex, and martial arts are ten times easier to learn and perfect from 200dex.)**

**INT; 350 ( +100% mana capacity from all INT perks, Willpower is doubled from 300Int perk)**

**Wis; 400 (150% mp regen from all wis perks, magic is a lot easier to learn/understand the function of. And spells are boosted to twice their normal power. Not all spells)**

**CHA; 21**

**LCK; 10**

**Credits; 740341 (from dragon slaying)**

**[HP=END X 30]**

**[HP REGEN=END X 15] Every 60 seconds**

**[MP= INT X 30]**

**[MP REGEN = WIS X 15] Every 60 seconds**

**[SP= END X 35]**

**[SP REGEN= END X 20] Every 60 seconds**

**Skills+Things he owns**

**ID CREATE 34/50- Dragon,zombies,centaur,wild boar,horse,demon horse,demon,evil priests,deadly ghosts,shadow demons,succubus, (Click to view 28 more)**

**ID EXIT (max)**

**Frozen sun sacred gear 193/? Max temp = 1930 degrees celsius, Min temp = -109 degrees celsius. Spell's available: Frostfire Burn,Magma Lash,Arcane-fire Tempest,Tidal deathfire (Click to view 10 more)**

**Mana control Inner+Outer 892/1000**

**Mana sensing 799/1000**

**Immovable Iron rod**

**Spirits lantern**

**15KG Uranium-235**

***Unknown living being inside inventory***

**Legendary Hyper focus**

**Telekinesis 883/1000 Max 8830KG max. (Boosted from wis)**

**Telekinesis lost aspect of control. 912/1000 Grand-master control (Atomic level)**

**Telekinetic throw 100/100**

**Force choke 100/100**

**Orbiting shield 100/100 (1000 items max)**

**Telekinetic mass throw 100/100 (100 items max)**

**Telekinetic shield 100/100**

**Vacuum implosion 100/100**

***Hidden* (Will be revealed later)**

***Hidden* (Will be revealed later)**

***Hidden* (Will be revealed later)**

***Hidden* (Will be revealed later)**

**Multitasking 6/10 7 minds currently, Max lvl is 10.**

**Gravity Affinity (Multiplies lifting and crushing power of telekinesis by 9)**

**Shadow clone jutsu, No max level or current level, depends on how much mana the user has.**

**193582121 Yen**

**Command summoned 10/10**

**Summon demon 10/10**

**Summon goblin 10/10**

**Summon Imp 10/10**

**Summon succubus 29/50**

**Use shield 72/100**

**Immovable object 51/100**

**Imagine blueprint 100/100**

**Design blueprint 100/100**

**Soldering 100/100**

**Welding 100/100**

**Assembly 100/100**

**Microscopic designing 100/100**

**Iron working 100/100**

**Metal designer 100/100**

**Martial arts 142/250**

**Cultivation 72/100**

**Meditation 100/100 (max)**

**Acting 84/100**

**Petting 100/100**

Alright, lets just recap the basic plan, act sort of like a douche but not too much of a cunt, make them believe that you can help them out in their situation, definitely don't get recruited into their peerage, that would just suck, becoming a devil might have some good benefits but I don't think it's worth it if the only way I can become one is serving a devil. May become one later but not certain. Over the last 4 days I've been making last minute preparations, I've decided to get acting since I need to act at least a little civil with the devils. Acting simply lets me adopt a persona, which helps control my mouth and actions. It's useful.

Anyways, I put on my uniform (this thing is kinda itchy) and release a little bit of my mana control, letting some of my mana regen kick in, since my mana pool is already full, it leaks out into the air around me. I also let my sacred gear's presence shine out of me like a bright beacon in a desolate wasteland.

I decided to walk to Kuoh instead of flying, since let's be honest, that'd be pretty suspicious. I contemplate whether I'm ready for this or not, I can probably take on sirzechs for a minute at least and have a good chance of surviving, if I don't care about my own survival then I can probably take him down with me. I look into my inventory and smirk at what I see in there, it wasn't easy to buy, especially in japan. But I did it, sitting in my inventory is highly enriched uranium-235. Hats down to you if you know what that's for. Anyways,

I arrive at the school and it's just as I remember, pretty fucking big. Standing there at the front gate is the one and only sona sitri, my first impressions? Not that hot, I think her sister looks way better in all honesty, or maybe thats just me. I don't know and I don't care.

I walk up to her with a small smile on my face and she notices me approaching. She looks at my hair and facial features, probably to confirm that I'm who she's looking for and approaches me. I honestly didn't expect her to welcome me to the school personally, does she welcome everyone (doubtful) or is she welcoming me because I passed the entrance exam with 100%? I'm not too sure. She has a small smile on her face but it's obvious that it's just for pleasantries and whatnot

"It's a pleasure to meet you soulhearth-san, welcome to Kuoh academy, my name is Souna Shitori , part of the council, I would like to give you a tour and guide you to your first class, please follow me." She says and gives a small bow, she doesn't wait for me to say hello back, what a fucking bitch, and walks off into courtyard infront of the school, heading for the main doors.

People are staring at me as I walk through the hallways and I pretend to pay attention to whatever the fuck Sona's saying, when she ignored me I lost a lot of my respect for her, I don't think she's intentionally trying to ignore me, that's just the kind of person is but she's still a massive cunt. No questions asked mortal! Do not disobey god! (me)

She starts probing me for information inbetween tidbits of information about the school. "So, Soulhearth-san do you believe in any religions? Our school has a high range of religions for people to study." Real smooth sona, to be honest tho if I didn't know about the supernatural I wouldn't think anything of this question, now time to dance around her probes for information like the absolute god I am.

"Please call me Ira, or Ira-san, I don't care much for honorifics. To answer your question I believe in religion as much as I choose to at the time, sometimes I care not for religion and other times I take communion just to fit in with the others around me, religion is a very subjective belief after all. God is very forgiving apparently" She winces when I say god and I can see her trying to hold it in, it doesn't work.

"Ah, I see. What about the supernatural? Vampires and the like, do you believe in them sou- Ira-san?" What's the best way to dance around this one? Hmm

"Ah, vampires and stuff huh? I mean they're cool and all but pretty unrealistic, why does a stake through the heart kill them and a sword through the heart doesn't? How's that work? Cthulhu on the other hand… That guy's really cool, I've only met him once but he really left an impression on me, y'know?" I say with a silly smirk on my face and watch as her face goes from suprised, to looking at me like I'm an idiot

"If you met cthulhu then wouldn't you be insane? I don't think you could meet an elder god without losing grip of your sanity Ira-san" Who said I wasn't insane? Fuck dude, she's assuming my mental status… I've never actually met cthulhu but it'd be pretty cool I think, what if it turns out cthulhu is my dad!? Oh wait, I don't have any tentacles so I guess I can't be his son, or her's, don't assume bro

" I suppose you're right, do you believe in the supernatural Shitori-san?" I ask, turning the question around on her. I don't want her asking too many questions. It's bothersome.

"Yes, I tend to believe in anything supernatural, we have an occult research club in our school, perhaps you'll care to visit sometime? The leader of the club is Rias gremory. It is quite a fun past time." Not the answer I expected but alright, we arrive at the classroom and we stand outside of it for a second, using this second I use inspect on Sona, I doubt she'll be able to feel the tiny amount of mana that I'm using, it's truly tiny.

Name; Sona sitri

Level; 59

Class; Devil mage 61/100 (Grants devil magic)

Race; Devil

Alignment; Lawful-Neutral

Hp;1520 REGEN = 380/5minutes

Mana;1215 REGEN = 990/5minutes

SP;1140 REGEN = 570/60seconds

STR; 28

END; 38

DEX; 32

INT; 81

Wis; 99

CHA; 39

LCK; 10

High Devil

[HP=END X 40]

[HP REGEN=END X 10] Every 5 minutes

[MANA=INT X 15]

[MANA REGEN=WIS X 10] Every 5 minutes

[SP=END X 30]

[SP REGEN= END X 15] Every 60seconds

"Perhaps I will, fate is never set in stone afterall. Thank you for the tour Sitri-san, I enjoyed it. I bid you adieu." I say, and walk in as the teacher calls for me.

I step into the classroom and hear several of the girls gasp and some even squeal, I only have 21 CHR, damn, calm down girls. I know I look good but alas, sadly my heart is taken, taken by a certain dragon! Ah, the agony! Just kidding.

I look around and see that I'm placed into issei's original class. The perverted duo (heheheh) look at me as if they'd been forced to swallow a lemon, Hey! It's not my fault for looking this good! Oh wait… It is! HAHAHAH fucking virgins!

The teacher gets out of her stunned state and has a faint blush on her face (MILF! GET!) "Alright class, this is Ira-san, Ira-san would you please introduce yourself to the class and give a few interesting details about yourself? Pay attention class!" She says, I step up to the front of the class and put my acting to full use.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ira Soulhearth, I grew up in America but both of my parents were japanese, I decided to move back here after they died in an 'accident' and decided this would be the best place to continue my education. I have a high interest in robotic engineering. I hope we all get along." I say my script and notice everyone staring at me with pity, what the fuck it's a made up story, jesus christ, acting is very fucking powerful I guess. I only mentioned that my parents are fucking dead and they go full blown psycho on me, jesus. I wasn't able to procure actual documents saying that my parents died,since I didn't have any, so that'll make Sona really suspicious once she hears about my supposed dead parents, but that doesn't matter since I'm planning on revealing myself soon anyway.

I go for the only empty seat in the classroom, which was supposed to be Issei's and sit down. Putting my backpack under the table and start scenically staring out the window. I notice a white tuft of hair in another window staring back at me, and I wave. She continues to stare… I thought koneko was kinda cute but she's actually creeping me out. Uhhhhhh, note to self, get koneko to have emotions again, soon. Her eyes are pretty lifeless right now. Oof.

*2 hours later*

God, class was fucking boring, I was tempted to shoot up the school with telekinetic bullets more than once in that class, purely out of boredom. It's break time now however, which means I have shit to do. Visiting a busty redhead to be exact.

-3rd person pov-

Sona sitri sitting in her chair in the council room was thinking, when she received a student application into her school a month ago she didn't think much of it, she approved it without any overly complex thoughts when she saw that he had passed the entrance exams with full marks. She thought that he might have cheated but that didn't matter too much. But that was obviously before he showed up for his first day, radiating power AND having a sacred gear? She couldn't tell what level the sacred gear was, it felt as powerful as a loginus but it felt… wrong. For the first time in forever she felt confused. The mana that she could feel leaking from his body was also weird, it had no elemental flavour to it. She thought that all beings who could use mana would have an element, but apparently she had been wrong.

The door opens and a tall busty girl walks in, red hair and a skirt 2 sizes too short. Rias gremory.

"You felt the new student's sacred gear, yes?" Of course, all she can think about is the sacred gear, and using it to get out of her marriage, typical. Thought Sona.

"Yes, and If I remember correctly we agreed that I would get the next sacred gear user that comes to our school, if they decided to join a peerage of course." Sona mentions, It's true. They had both agreed that sona would get the next sacred gear user for her peerage, and this one is a strong one too.

"He also has magic, if you didn't notice. The real question is whether or not he knows about his sacred gear and magic, and also if he knows about the supernatural. I was thinking of making him my pawn, since I already have 2 bishops."

"Please, Riser's getting really persistent, he's trying to move our marriage to before I graduate. How about this, I'll owe you a favour and you let me have him?" Rias pleads with her best friend. Frustrated at her situation and helplessness. She's used to getting everything she wants, and she doesn't want to marry riser.

"5 Favours that I can call in whenever I want. And you HAVE to inform me whenever you spot a new sacred gear user, or strong magic user. And I get to pick whoever I want for my peerage." Sona offers. A longinus sacred gear user is worth much more, but she would be taking a risk, she's nearly sure that the new student is a human, which means they're unlikely to know about magic or the supernatural at all. Training them would take weeks or months. And she already has a near full peerage, so it doesn't matter too much. Rias is also her best friend, and childhood friend, she doesn't want to see her marry a pigsty like Riser. That's a fate worse than death.

"Yay! Thanks sona, I really appreciate it. By the way, speaking of, have you gotten any new leads on Issei hyoudou? He potentially had a dragonic sacred gear and I was thinking of recruiting him into my peerage." Rias asks with un-hidden curiosity.

"Sigh. No, I haven't found anything and neither have the police, they seem to have just disappeared entirely. It might have been a stray devil but there are no signs of struggle, the only thing we've found is a 2 month old semen sample which doesn't seem to belong to the husband. It's possible that the mother of Issei had an affair and the family broke apart, going their separate ways and away from kuoh since this place reminds them of the affair, but that's just a guess." Sona sighs and adjusts her glasses.

"Do you have any information on the new student? What was his name again? Ira, was it?" Asks Rias, the stupid airhead.

"No, All we know is that he's from another part of Kuoh, and that he's apparently really smart. Also very secretive, I tried questioning him earlier but he danced his way around my questions." Sona admits, She had indeed tried to question Ira, but failed greatly. There's also very little information about him in the police records. Very little as in none at all, no birth record, no ID, no nothing, It's almost as if he popped into existence all of a sudden.

"Damn it, I'll find a way to convince him to join my family, I'm sure of it."

"You're too optimistic, he's a complete unknown and you've got little to offer, but you keep being you." says sona with a small frown on her face. Ira soulhearth has just gotten so much more interesting, and she's not sure if she likes it or not.

"I'm going to go discuss this Ira with my peerage, would you like to join us?" Asked rias, fully expecting Sona to reject the invitation, she only asked out of common courtesy.

"No, I think I'll pa-... Actually, yeah, I'll come along." Rias was surprised, she had fully expected sona to say no… what could've changed her mind?

Sona was originally going to say no, but when she did she got a gut feeling that she should be there. Her gut feelings were rarely wrong.

-Ira's pov-

I walk over to the older looking section of the school, this place is kinda like a maze honestly. I've re-hidden my sacred gear and stopped leaking mana at this point, just to surprise the devils a little bit. I've got a pretty good idea of what's going to happen, but plans never go the way you expect them to, so I'm ready for a fight if one happens. People are unpredictable, especially teenagers. Devil teenagers. Is that worse or is that better? I can't really tell.

I walk up to the occult research club door and open it without hesitation, everyone's heads swivel towards my direction and I give a little wave, hehehe.

"We were discussing something important Ira-san, you can't just walk into a room without knocking first. Don't do it again, or I'll have to give you detention." Sona scolds, I hadn't expected her to be here, but whatever.

"Are you gonna spank me in detention devil-san?" Sona looks like she's about to scold me again but freezes slightly, I think she already suspected I knew about the supernatural, just because of the amount of mana I was releasing, it's way above average for a human

"How did you know about us being devils?" Gapes Rias, I'll gape your ass soon you slut, I'm the one asking questions here! Wait, no I'm not…

"That doesn't really matter right now, I've got an offer that you can't refuse. I know about your marriage with riser, before you say anything, I can get you out of the marriage. Quite easily actually. We can negotiate the price of my services, my starting baseline is 3 favours from sirzechs. Your brother." I say, they all look stunned again but sona is the first one to recover.

"How could you know about the marriage? You're a human, and even if you were a devil that's not knowledge that's easily accessible." Asks sona still surprised, she suspected that this human wasn't as simple as he seemed, but to this extent..?

"You really don't need to know that, I have my sources we can discuss this during break if you wish." I offer, they all seem to come back to earth and look slightly on edge, they probably don't think I'm a danger so they're not completely battle ready.

I walk over to the sofa and sit down, it's really really soft. Rias is still reeling from shock and a small amount of hope can be seen in her eyes. I know I won't get 3 favours out of this but even 1 is fine, that's all I need.

"I'll have to call my brother if you want favours from him, I'm sure he can get here in a few minutes if you can wait" Rias says, I really don't want that. So I interrupt her before she can complete a message spell.

"There's really no need for that, you can discuss with your brother after our discussion, I don't really want to disturb him you see, I've heard he's quite a busy man." I say, perhaps a little too quickly as sona's analysing eyes watch me like a hawk, oh boy she's gonna be tough.

"Oh, alright then, that's fine I suppose. First of all I'd like to welcome you to the occult research club officially! All of us here are devils, except for you, I think." Rias says.

"Yes, yes I know about devils, angels and fallen angels and whatnot, I also know about sacred gears. Let's discuss our deal, I'm not great with small talk." Thats a true statement if I've ever said one.

"Okay, How do you plan to help me get out of the marriage? Are you going to join my peerage? I promise to treat all my servants as family members, if you join me you'll be in good hands!" she says with a gleam in her eyes, who said I'd be joining?

"No, not quite." I say and watch as she slightly deflates. "I've done some reading up on rating games and I found a little rule saying that if you're missing too many members and you're fighting against someone with a full peerage, or close to full, you are allowed to hire outsider help, obviously this would be unfair if your brother could just hire a high-class devil to help you in your rating game, so you're only allowed to hire low-class devils or humans. No other races." I say, giving her time to process the information. Akeno's been gone all this while, she wasn't even in the room when I first came in, probably making tea. Speak of the devil! There she is, fucking hot too. I use xray and watch as her massive tits bounce with each step she takes. I release control over my sacred gear and some of my mana to see her reaction.

"Ara ara, such a massive mana reserve! It's making me very excited. I assume you are Ira-san? Rias has been talking about you for the past 20 minutes. I am Akeno Himejima, would you like some tea?" She asks, damn she has a really sultry voice, but she stinks of virgin just like everyone else in here.

"Yes, I'd love some" I say back with my best attempt at a sexy voice, I don't know if it works or not. She pours me some tea and I thank her. I turn back to Rias and wait for her response, sona is just sitting back and staring at me with a weird gaze. Koneko is being koneko, and kiba looks slightly constipated. Or angry? Why the fuck is he angry? What did I do?

"I don't think my onii-san would agree to 3 favours, I also don't even know if you're any good at fighting. I'd have to see how good you are to see if you're worth 3 favours. My onii-san wouldn't do 3 either way, the most I can beg- I mean, get from him would be 1 at best. Even that would depend on how strong you are. I can sense that you've got quite bit mana reserves but if you don't know how to use it then it's not worth much, also, what rating game are you talking about? Why would my marriage be decided by a rating game?" She asks, she leans slightly forward as a poor seductress act and pouts slightly when I don't look at her cleavage.

Little does she know I widened my neural canals and the world slowed down by 400 times. My eyeballs cannot spin fast enough in their sockets to look at her boobs, it would take hours at the rate that my eyes spin. So I use telekinesis on my eyes and force them to look at her boobs, burning them into my memory with my photographic memory. I don't need to do this since I have x-ray but I think it's fun, and sometimes a partially clothed woman, or fully clothed woman in this case, is hotter than a naked woman. Prove me wrong fucker, I'll twist your neck with telekinesis.

I use telekinesis once again to revert my eyes back to their original position and stop speeding up my perception of time, that was fun. And they didn't even notice! Mwahahaha, evil powers beings used for evil things! Bow before me!

"Trust me, I can use my mana very well, I'm the strongest one in this room right now. Also, I guess he hasn't visited you yet, riser is going to be visiting you very soon, he's been getting persistent, has he not? He's going to visit and propose a rating game with a little bet, if you win, then the marriage will be cancelled, if he wins, then you marry him before you graduate. Or that's what I assume is going to happen." Crap, I screwed up a little, I forgot that riser doesn't propose the rating game until later on, all the training in the forest has made my brain a little rusty.

Rias's eyes widen and sona nods slightly, she had suspected this but this just confirms her fears. She also wonders how this human knows about it beforehand.

"How do you know that's going to happen? The fact that Riser is getting persistent could just be because he's getting impatient, or he simply wants to bed rias faster." Sona states

"Conflicts are usually settled with rating games in devil society, are they not? Rias and Riser are having a conflict right now, it's only logical." I say, she doesn't seem pleased with the answer but I think she believes it. Probably.

"Is there no way for me to convince you to join my peerage? I can give you some Special favours, I'm sure akeno here could teach you a thing or two, she's quite experienced in these things." Rias says, wow… whoring herself out to get out of a marriage? Wot?

"Are you kidding? You both smell like virgins who've never even seen porn, if you saw a dick you'd both turn into blushing virgins within a second." I say, everyone in the room gains a tinge of red. Even kiba. "Damn kiba, you into yaoi shit or something?" He goes very red and I can't say if it's embarrassment or fury.

Kiba looks fed up and bursts out "Can we please have a sparring match? Your arrogance knows no limits! You call yourself strong and think you can get favours from sirzechs!?" Ah, fury, I think.

"Kiba! Apologize right now! It may be true that we have no idea how strong he is, and that he is indeed arrogant but that's not reason to be so rude." scolds rias, Kiba seems put off from this but he continues glaring in my direction.

"There's no need to apologize, we can spar if you wish. I wouldn't mind, you should have your best healer on hand though, I can only hold back so much." I say arrogantly, I don't think I'll kill him, mainly just because Rias would get pretty mad then, and I'd lose my favour with sirzechs, probably forever.

Rias seems surprised but happy with the outcome. "Okay then, you can spar outside, a magic spell will keep people from noticing you two. Please try not to kill each other?"

Everyone walks out of the occult building and onto the grass. We're where kiba fought Irina and that other chick, I can't care enough to remember her name.

I stand at one side of the "field" and kiba stands at the other. Rias is our judge apparently. Sona is watching like a hawk and probably trying to guess how strong I am based off of this fight. Too bad for her, I won't be giving a show. Koneko looks slightly worried, and is nibbling on some chocolate. Akeno is still slightly blushing from my comment and looks excited for the fight. Rias herself looks kind of worried for her knight, she doesn't trust him I guess, or something. I cast inspect on Kiba before we fight.

Name; Kiba Yuuto , The happy emo

Level; 34

Class; Knight

Race; Reincarnated devil

Alignment; Chaotic-good

Hp; 840 REGEN = 140/5minutes

Mana; 160 REGEN = 130/5minutes

SP; 700 REGEN = 420/60Secs

STR; 31

END; 28

DEX; 110

INT; 16

Wis; 13

CHA; 29

LCK; 10

Reincarnated Devil

[HP=END X 30]

[HP REGEN=END X 5] Every 5 minutes

[MANA=INT X 10]

[MANA REGEN=WIS X 10] Every 3 minutes

[SP=END X 25]

[SP REGEN= END X 15] Every 60seconds

So I was right, there's no real advantage that compels me to become a devil, maybe if I became a high devil it would be worth it but that's still pretty shit. My character creation really buffed my stats up by quite a bit huh?

"Okay, both of you ready?" We both nod. "Okay, 3, 2, 1 Go!" I was planning on overpowering his will and just using telekinesis but I want to show off a little, what? I've been training for 2 months, I get to show off my cool powers and shit! I have another reason for this as well, I've been working on this technique for a while now, but never had a chance to test it against something super fast. There's something super fast in front of me right now.

Kiba immediately summons a sword, showcasing his sacred gear's power, not even trying to hide it. What a dumbass, honestly. He rushed forward with the intent of skewering me, if I had normal human eyes he'd be a blur right now but I don't have normal human eyes, he's speeding towards me and will reach in about a second, good thing I can think so fast. It's time to test out my move, let's hope I don't get too hurt from this, that'd suck.

"Widen neural canals" I say in a deep, ancient voice, I like to sound cool, so what? The world slows by 400 times, and kiba get stuck in midair. Now, here's the problem you all can probably see, if kiba is stuck in the air, aren't I? Why yes, of course I am, my muscles simply can't respond fast enough to be moved at 400 times slowed speed. I'm still faster than kiba since my dex is higher, but we're both sluggishly slow. This is where telekinesis comes into play.

I use telekinesis to grab my entire body, and use myself as a puppet. I can't exert this much force on my body in normal speed since I'd go flying off into the forest, but since it's 400times speed, I'm just moving like I was regularly walking.

It takes me a while to get used to moving with telekinesis, and I can feel my muscles tearing from the insane amount of gforce that I'm pulling off, I need to end this soon or I might become a cripple, I've used this technique before and it's never been too bad, so I'm not worried too much.

I'm actually breaking the sound barrier every time I move, I'm not sure how the air around me isn't tearing me to literal pieces for moving that fast, but I'll just use the excuse of magic. Yep, magic is preventing me from being torn to pieces, losing my consciousness, whiplash, fierce wind and etc. Makes a lotta sense.

I walk over to kiba and notice that he's only moved about 1mm since I've entered what I like to call Phase shift.

*Phase Shift*

*You use widen neural canals along with telekinesis to be able to move even while time is ground to a halt. (for you)*

Mp cost= Widen neural canals+telekinesis.

I think the name is just cool. However, this also means that anything I punch or even touch, will get 400times the normal momentum from my fist, which in layman's term means "Splat"

So I have to hold back greatly, very very very greatly to not utterly destroy Kiba, as much as I want to.

So I take my palm, and ever so slightly push against Kiba's chest, that probably won't kill him… Probably.

I walk back to my previous spot and wait to see his reaction, my muscles have stopped tearing up since I'm not moving anymore, the damage isn't too bad. After a few minutes Kiba's eyes widen and I can see surprise and genuine terror in them. That's good enough for me, I cancel my phase shift. Everything speeds up again.

-Thirdpersonpov-

Everything was going as planned in her head, Kiba being the fool he is challenged Ira to a fight, she contemplated stopping the fight and using her power as a council member to do it, but she was too curious about the power of this strange man. She thought she'd be able to at least assess or put a guess as to how strong he is. Never before in her life had she been so wrong.

As soon as the match started Kiba rushed towards Ira, and Ira seemed to just stand there, intending to take the sword straight through the chest, kiba would probably have stopped right before skewering him if he didn't do anything, but then the next second, no, not even second, everything changed.

Ira didn't do anything, no, nothing at all. His silhouette seemed to slightly move, but that was it. Kiba on the other hand…

Kiba was currently being flung through several trees, outside the range of the spell. Someone will have to erase some memories it seems. You could hear his blood curdling scream as he flew through the trees. 1 tree, 2 trees, 12 trees. He finally stopped at 12 trees, all of his bones are probably broken and he has a small chance of living unless treated with healing magic.

"Oops, uh, I really, really tried holding back, I literally just touched him with my palm, sorry?" Ira says, everyone looks at him, rias with anger, koneko with fear and anger, sona with an unknown look, and akeno with a look of anger and slight lust. But mostly anger.

"That was uncalled for! This was a spar! A SPAR! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! My knight probably won't survive this! If he dies… I'll DESTROY YOU!" Rias seethes with unmatched venom. She rushed off into the forest and everyone follows.

"Ara ara, that was a very terrible thing to do Ira-san, if you truly meant to hold back, then perhaps there is a way for you to save Kiba? I'll be sure to pay you back, Very well fufufufu" Akeno says with a sultry laugh, She's taking a slightly different approach. She's internally panicking for Kiba but has no idea if her healing magic will be enough, so she's hoping that Ira will have some sort of expertise in healing magic, he has lots of mana after all. Surely it's for something?

-Ira's pov-

I truly meant to hold back more than that, this is why you have to test moves! Honestly, that could've been a disaster, Kiba isn't too valuable to cry over, he'll probably survive anyway. But… Wait… He'd have to be healed… by rias and akeno… with max skin contact… My greed instantly gets lit by the fury of Satan himself, No one shall cuddle with cute girls that I plan on cuddling with in the future. NO ONE! I slowly start losing control over my mana and sacred gear before Gamers mind kicks in, my greed slowly vanishing, just a single thought among a sea of willpower. I totally didn't lose control there.

"Ara ara, that was a very terrible thing to do Ira-san, if you truly meant to hold back, then perhaps there is a way for you to save Kiba? I'll be sure to pay you back, Very well fufufufu"

Ah, this is an opportunity… But how do I heal him? I have insane amounts of mana but I didn't really focus on healing spells. My regen is insanely good so I have no worries about that. Ignore my currently bleeding skin. I decide that this is a good use for my credits since I'll probably use the healing spell on myself later on.

*Ping*

*System recommends user gets "Gift of runic healing." for 700000credits, original price is 7000000credits! 90% discount for user!*

That's super fucking suspicious, the system NEVER recommends anything… It doesn't give me a description of the spell either, this is probably some kind of trap. 90% discount my left nut, that's probably a shitty spell worth half of what it currently costs. No, I'm not buying your shitty spell.

"System shop, buy Mana Healing"

*Ping*

*User has bought Mana healing for 42000C! Enjoy!*

*Mana healing, uses mana to heal injuries. Hp restored depends on mana used. Conversion rate= 1hp for 5 mana.*

Most would think this is a pretty bad spell considering the mana cost for healing. But for someone like me with 20500 mana, I think I'm good.

"Ah, I sure can, but what kind of repayment would you be able to provide? I assume it's a fun kind of compensation?" I ask with a smug smile on my face, she probably said she'd repay me very well as a way to try and exploit the fact that I'm a teenager. And it's working.

"Ara ara, are you a gambling man Ira-kun? If you can heal Kiba then I'll give you a surprise fufufu~" She says, Inwardly she's panicking once again for an entirely different reason, she was gambling on the fact that Ira has SOME morals, but she hadn't expected him to take her up on her deal, this was bad. She had to admit that Ira was devilishly handsome, even if he was a human. But she was a virgin! What was she meant to do when someone actually calls her out on her shameless attitude!? This has never happened before. Maybe she can pretend like this just never happened, surely Ira wouldn't force the issue? Right?

We reach Kiba and everyone does a collective surprised gasp, why are you guys fucking suprised? He flew through like 12 trees, obviously he's gonna look pretty bad. Rias looks like she's about to cry but it's overshadowed by anger

"You… You did this on purpose, didn't you? You didn't like the fact that Kiba was calling you out, so you killed him!" She roars, I mean, technically speaking he's still alive… She starts glowing with a faint red aura and holds out her palm, Summoning an orb of destruction. Before sona or anyone else can stop her and inform her that Kiba isn't dead, she launches it straight at me. Huh, didn't expect this. I mean I did but didn't think she'd have the balls. Time for another magic test then I guess. Rias only has 42Int and 32Wis, so I should be easily able to overpower her will.

I use mana manipulation (outer) and take control of the orb of destruction, it tries to destroy the foreign mana but I'm constantly inputting the command of "Ignore foreign mana" and so it can't destroy it, my mana quickly fills the orb and gives me full control. I don't want them to realise I can do this so I just snuff the orb out of existence. Everyone gapes and looks at me with round eyes.

"Calm your tits Rias, your boy toy's still alive. I'll even heal him without expense" Rias's eyes widen and she looks at me warily "Okay, but I'm not owning you anything for healing him, I admit that I can't heal him from the state that he's in." I nod and walk up to Kiba's body, nearly a corpse.

I whisper under my breath to make it look like I'm casting a human spell and a faint green shine comes out from my hands. I unleash some of my mana into the spell and a heavy pressure starts eroding the ground underneath me, this usually happens when I release around 6000mana, it seems to have an erosion effect of some sort. Since Kiba is actively losing blood and has broken bones it takes more mana than 4200, I have to constantly replenish his HP while his broken bones fix themselves. I end up using about 9000 mana on him and after a minute of mana intensive labour he's fine. Unconcious as fuck but fine.

The woman behind me are shaking in their shoes and looking awed. I'm not sure if they're awed by my amazingness or the fact that I have a healing spell that rivals twilight healing. They all get out of shock fairly quickly and go to Kiba's side to check him for any injuries. I literally just healed him but alright.

"That was amazing! What kind of spell was that? Why did your mana erode the ground underneath you? How did you even use so much mana? That was nearly Ultimate-class levels of mana! Are you sure you don't want to join my peerage? I'll make it worth your time" Rias fires off question after question and I shake my head at her immaturity, her knight just nearly died but she forgot all about it in seconds, weirdo.

"I'm not joining your peerage. The rest of the questions I'm not willing to answer, I hope this proves the fact that I'm strong enough to help, I'm not a high-class devil or any race other than human. 1 favour from sirzechs is all I ask. Akeno, I'll be waiting for that special reward" Rias looks confused by my last sentence but Akeno merely nods meekly and blushes a lot. Sona probably heard what Akeno and I were speaking about earlier so she has a concerned look on her face. Koneko is being koneko but with a tiny tilt to her head, how cute. I walk over to koneko and she looks up at me, curiously, I don't see any fear in her eyes but there is caution.

I bend down and pat her on the head, Pet. Pet. Pet. Pet. She starts purring and runs away from under my hand, blushing slightly. Getting petting up to 100/100 was worth it. I smile and start walking away.

"I'll be back in 7 days, I predict that that's when riser is going to issue the rating game to settle this marriage. Don't ask why, it's just a gut feeling." I say, Sona doesn't believe me but that's fine, no one asks how I know.

We all walk out of the forest with koneko carrying Kiba and realise that break has been over for an hour, woops? I mean, school isn't that important anyway. Killing people is more important. Probably.

* * *

**An: The end**

**I notice that I'm doing a lot of time skips, this'll probably be another time skip too, just because really don't know what I should put in the 7 days, I could just do like, normal school days for 7 days or something but that'd be boring. He's been training for the past 5 chapters, so that's boring too. Let me know what I should do for the 7 days, If I can't figure out something then I'll just do another time skip.**

**AN P.S 21/02/2020 (CHECK CHAPTER 6, I REPLACED IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. THAT IS THE NEW CHAPTER, NOT THIS. I REPEAT, READ CHAPTER 6!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I wrote this chapter so that people could read an "up to date" chapter instead of a chapter that I put before these ones. I know that it is confusing so I will try to explain as best as I can. So first of all I uploaded 6 chapters that I thought were pretty good, however a review inspired me to make a "training" chapter, it was originally going to be 1 chapter but it's turned into 2, and I'm currently working on the third. has no way to upload a chapter in between chapters. What this means is that I had to replace chapter 5 with the new training chapter and then I had to replace chapter 6 with chapter 5, then I uploaded chapter 6 as chapter 7. That's the best way I can really explain it. I did this once again with another chapter, and I will upload one more chapter that is like this. Sorry for all the confusion, It's totally my fault for writing chapters and trying to put them before another chapter. It's really stupid but I really wanted to add those chapters, so I did, although I'm still working on the third training chapter. This chapter is after Kiba was defeated by Ira. Enjoy!**

**Ah, by the way the reason I haven't been writing much lately is because of the corona virus, I know, excuses excuses. But I lost my job for the time being and my college was like "go fuck yourself" So I was really depressed for the time being, and therefore did what any good gamer would do, Indulged in the pleasures of games for weeks on end and wasted away my life. I wish I was offered money to fuck women, sigh, why does life suck? Yo If any of you guys are pimps or porn directors, hit me up. ENJOY!**

After defeating Kiba I headed to my base of operations. In the past 28 days I've gotten an actual base of operations. It turns out that making money when you have magic is really, really fucking easy. Property in general is expensive as hell so I needed to make a lot of money quick.

*Flash back*

I thought for a long time about how I would make money. Crime? Too high profile, people would be looking for me and It's just not worth the risk. There are too many factors to crime, who you do it with, whether or not you have the loyalty of those people and many many different things. That's when I realised that I had magic. Very overpowered magic in fact.

The thing you need to realize is that when a normal person starts up a business they have to consider what their main selling point is, how they're going to achieve that main selling point, what factories they would need to commision, whether or not they have enough capital to create the products they want, research and market development and etc. But with magic? Who needs factories? Who needs to think about how to get capital? And best of all? Who needs products that are ordinary?

Yes, I could have just used magic to "create" money, but first of all that would be dangerous (People would notice money going missing, since "creating" money is just mana snatching money from the surroundings) and second of all It would be tedious. In my surroundings there is probably a few thousand dollars worth of actual physical yen laying around. I needed hundreds of thousands or millions. So that option really wasn't the best.

Creating a business under a fake name was a lot more complicated, but also simpler in a way. I opened a banking account in swiss and deposited all of my savings from ID create, which is around 4million yen. Dragons don't drop that much money, go figure.

Swiss banks are a great invention, even if the government asks for the real name of an account, they will not give it to them unless they have the support of the president themselves. The only downside is that they require a downpayment for large amounts of money. And also a source of income, I selected inventor since that is obviously what I am.

My first invention was a simple one, if you needed money then what was the best place to get some? The US government. The military branch to be specific. Those guys are willing to spend millions for improving existing technology, and probably billions for inventing new weapons of destruction. It's no surprise since their budget per year is 748 billion USD.

I bought a decommissioned AIM-9 missile and took it apart, I learned a lot from deconstructing the AIM-9, but it also cost me 3000 USD. Missiles are expensive, even when they don't function. It didn't matter that it wasn't a functional missile, all the parts were fine. The reason the missile didn't work was because it was too old, and repairing it to a functional level that would hit a target would cost more than making a new one so the military cut their losses and sold it.

I immediately figured out how I would improve the missiles of the military. The current missiles used heat seeking, but this could be easily thrown off by flares. So why not use something other than heat seeking? Obviously a lot of people have tried different methods, but they were all worse than heat seeking. Heat seeking is simply too effective compared to other physical methods.

But I had magic on my hands. I reassembled the missile and commanded my mana to completely fix the missile. Since I just said "fix" the missile it basically replaced the entire missile with a new one, which is good, but it also good me the majority of my mana since I was so broad. I gently ripped the infrared camera out of the missile and replaced it with a high resolution camera with a simple laster installed inside it. The camera had a 180 degree cone which isn't bad. I also installed a simple hard drive inside the missile and gutted all of the hardware that was used to track infrared signals.

Once my mana recovered I instructed it to write computer programming for a semi-intelligent AI that could track fast moving targets using a camera, and maneuver the fins of a missile to chase the target. I put the AI on an expensive USB and copied it onto the missile. I had no way to test the missile on my own so I would have to ask the military to demonstrate it to the higher ups.

Now, I know that you would need a licence and permission from the government to alter military technology, but with a bit of coercion magic, all of that can be avoided. How did I do that? Well, I basically ingrained in them a feeling of "He broke the law, but did it for a good reason. With this missile we will be able to prevent a lot of lives being lost, however we must make sure he never sells this to our competitors!" That last part was to avoid suspicion. If I turned them over to my side too much then they would probably find that suspicious, maybe, maybe not.

I contemplated improving the missile by replacing the fins with carbon fiber but decided not to do that since carbon fiber is very expensive, meaning that the military might not want to buy the designs.

I called the defence force of America and requested a meeting with a general in the air force (Yes you can do this!) And I got an appointment just a week later. Sure, some coercion might have been used but I still got an appointment.

I rolled up to the barrier gate in a black van that looked very suspicious and handed the card that I printed out earlier that day to the guard standing at the front. He said he was going to check in with the general and tell him that I'm here. I nodded to this and was very happy that he hadn't noticed my disguise.

I set up a fake profile for myself that was registered with the government and my new business. I called my new business Soul industries and named my new identity Soul goodman. No one will find my name suspicious, no one! I am a goodman!

The general arrived and gave me a firm handshake, I inspected him and the only thing that stood out was that he had a strong willpower. No shit, he's a general.

He was obviously a busy man so we quickly got down to business, I had mentioned beforehand what kind of meeting I was going to have with him so he quickly led me to a hanger with a prepared F15-Eagle ready to lift off.

I unloaded the missile and left it to the engineers who quickly armed the jet with the missile. The general didn't seem too impressed since it was just one missile and didn't seem like it was improved at all. However the test still went on.

"Don't worry general, I can see that you're starting to doubt my missile, however I can assure you that this missile will exceed your expectations!" I say with a smile

The jet takes off and does a lap around the base to get some energy. A green signal is given to those on the ground and we watch as a new jet gets launched from the ground, this one being a drone. The drone gets up to speed and we hear a sonic boom as it breaks the sound barrier.

The first jet quickly pursues the second jet and the missile test has officially started. The pilot says "Locking on mis- What the hell?! Command! The missile just locked on in 1.31 seconds! This has to be an error!" The solider shouts through the radio, which is only natural. The heat seeking missile would have to do complex calculations using math to lock onto a target which would take at least a few seconds. To lock on in 1.31 seconds is something truly impressive!

"It has to be a mistake, Unlock the target and lock back on. And soldier? Watch your behaviour. That reaction was unacceptable." The general says in a gruff voice.

"General, your words injure my soul! How could it be a simple mistake? My missile technology is simply too good!" I say with pride. One thing that I said was right, it truly is not a mistake.

"We'll see." The general ends the conversation with one simple sentence.

"Locking on target, Now! 0.92 seconds!" The soldier shouts, but he reigns in his surprise before it spirals out of control

The general seems to be surprised but accepts that it was not a mistake or lucky accident. "Continue with the test, UAV controller, initiate the hardest maneuvers. Unrealistic setting." The plane starts doing complex maneuvers that are hard to follow with the naked eyes, streaking through the air at breakneck speeds.

"Lock strength is 92%! 90%! 96%! The lock strength is not going below 90%!" The soldier flying shouts through the radio. The general seems surprised once again and takes a sip of his coffee. His eyes glimmer with excitement and I take this chance to slip in some suggestions. 'This must have been very expensive to create for it to be this good, I need to get my hands on this no matter the cost!'

The general looks over in my direction with glittering eyes and says "I'm very impressed, however the true test starts now! FIRE!"

The missile is released from the jet and it shoots forward, instantly breaking the sound barrier and closing in on the enemy jet at speeds that are incomprehensible. The enemy jet does its best to dodge the missile but its too late! It tries one last maneuver which would kill a normal pilot from the g-force but the missile sticks close to its tail! Not wavering ever!

The enemy jet goes up in flames and the results come through on the computer screen in front of the general.

Lock-speed average: 1.1 seconds

Lock-strength average: 95%

Missile accuracy average:98% hit chance

…

"This is… I need to tell the higher ups! Linda, Cancel all of my other appointments today!" Says the general. He looks at me and smiles a wide smile "My boy! You have just broken every record for missiles that there is! This is amazing!" The general trembles with excitement "We will definitely buy the schematics! We will also be willing to pay extra so you don't sell it to other countries! Please consider it."

After a few days of negotiation and price estimation we agreed upon a price. I sold the AI to the military for 600million USD. I could have asked for more but I saw no reason to, this was more than enough for me. If I had asked for more then I would have gotten the attention of people with more political power since the more money they want to use the higher they need to go in the army.

My invention quickly became the target of many conversations, especially in the AI community. People who were developing AI tried to get into contact with me multiple times but I hadn't responded to any of them. I moved my money from the auxiliary bank account to my swiss account and bought a large warehouse in japan near the sea.

My fame didn't last for long however, I simply disappeared off the face of the earth and people stopped talking about me. I raised my engineer skills during this time.

*Flash back end*

So that's how I got plenty of money with virtually no effort. I'm sure that if I tried to do what I did without mind manipulation it would not have succeeded. It would simply be too high risk for the government to let me roam as I like. What If I decided to go against the government? If I could fix an old AIM-9 and improve it then obviously I could do the same with other weapons, or even create weapons and start a terrorist organisation. But thanks to mind manipulation that did not happen. I wouldn't care too much even if it did however, It's not like they can catch me. I'd just be inconvenienced every few months. That's all.

I did a lot of experiments and research using my engineering skill. I spent massive amounts of money to make sure my headquarters was secure and spent a lot of money on tools and miscellaneous items. At the end I still had over 550 million left. I truly had too much money.

I invested most of the remaining money in stocks and various businesses to generate a steady flow of income. I'll never have to worry about money ever again. Probably.

With my personality you'd think that I would research weapons of mass destruction, but no. I was surprised by this too but I focused on researching robotics. I think it just has greater applications than mass destruction weapons, bite me.

I haven't made much progress but that's mainly because I've only had this base for a week, and that week has been spent upgrading it at the fastest speed humanly possible.

"Soulia, have you finished browsing the internet and learning? What stage are you on?" I ask my magic generated AI. I had to use dozens of mana potions that I got from ID's to make this AI. It's a self learning AI that is 100% loyal to me and only me. The mana cost was because of how complex the AI is, after all, being able to learn on your own is a very hard thing to program. I don't know any programming, so I just used magic. And it worked.

"Yes master. I have finished setting the personality you requested. Which consists of a helpful submissive tsundere. I have also researched the fetis-" Okay, that's enough of that.

"Yes, yes, shut up now please. Next I want you to compile all of the research that humanity has on robotics, AI, Etc. Anything connected to robotics by even a single thing. Compile a list of all the most important things that you find and send it to my phone. Also, send a message to veronica. Tell her I'm going on a business trip in a few hours and to prepare my private jet." I haven't been able to find out how to teleport yet, which is annoying but I'm not willing to risk my life just for quick transport. Veronica is an assistant/secretary I've hired to help me manage stocks and all the business that I'm buying. I could easily do it but I don't have the time to do that and do my research at the same time.

So therefore I hired veronica. A simple yet effective solution, obviously she doesn't know who I actually am. I always wear a super realistic mask made by magic when I interact with anyone who knows soul goodman. I also put on a wig, it works.

The business trip that I'm going on is to a university in England that researches nanites and nanotechnology. I want some of that. Since it is just in the experimental stages of research they haven't posted it on the internet yet, so I doubt Soulia can find anything about it. I'm going to discuss funding their research in exchange for weekly updates and all their research so far on nanotechnology.

It will be a productive trip, if I can get my hands on some nanobots that is. I've already thought of uses for them. They probably won't be super useful to me since I have the gamer system which protects me from illness and gives me super regen. However, I can make the nanobots poison someone, I can give them to my subordinates when I get some, I can secretly inject them into the body of some devils and inspect the inside of their body, or angels, or any other organism really. The possibilities are simply infinite.

I grab a black hoodie from my wardrobe of many and put it on. I'm going on a business trip looking like a hoodlum… Ah, I've already got it on, it's fine. Money talks.

I walk out of the warehouse and Soulia locked the place down automatically. Having an AI assistant is quite helpful. I walk to the side of my warehouse and make sure no one is watching me. I quickly enter an empty ID and use telekinesis to lift my self from the ground and into the air.

It only takes me 30 minutes to fly at a tenth of my speed to the airport, I was in no hurry afterall. I could just fly all the way to England like this but… I don't wanna get lost and stranded in the ocean. So I'll just take the plane, navigation in the ocean is surprisingly hard. You have no sense of direction and you might be flying at an angle, which leads to flying in circles.

I arrive at the airport in record time and walk through the glass screen doors. No one pays attention to me except for a quick glance at my white hair. I've always found it kind of weird, there are always twins at the airport. Whether in this life or my past one, there is always at least 1 pair of twins at the airport… Is this some kind of universal phenomenon? 'If there shan't be a twin at an airport, the entirety of reality shall be devoured by the great void -Confucius'

My lips form a crooked smile as I think about this universal law, it's so silly. Am I drunk?

I shake off those errant thoughts and head towards the private terminal section. Business men in suits are there sitting on leather sofas and most of them are on their phone, either reading something or having a conversation. The pressure is stifling. Just kidding.

The ones that aren't on their phone look at me with interest and some suspicion. I do only have a hoodie on so it's to be expected. I don't exactly look rich right now. Little do they know… I can buy their life, mwhahaha

I head to the ticket agent and it turns out to be a young girl around the age of 25. She was in a suit and skirt that left a lot to the imagination, a shame… That I have X-ray! Take that mortal! Hahaha! Your shitty clothes do not obstruct these godly eyes of mine, I am god! A true god!

"Hello sir, May I help you?" She asks. She has a polite tone but her eyes cannot lie, she thinks that I came here by accident, or to cause mischief. She's only asking if she can help me as required by policy. "Never judge a book by it's cover, except if the cover has no anime".-Sun tzu the great chinese general. Respect.

"Yeah, I'm here to go through security checks and head to my private jet. My assistant should have informed the pilot, so he should be ready to go any moment. The flight plan has probably been handled too. My jet should be in hanger… A second" I check the text message that Veronica sent me earlier on.

"K-2D I believe. There's no need for an escort, I can get there myself." I say with dignity. The ticket manager's eyes go wide for a second before she checks something on her computer. She presses a button and for a second my anger flares up thinking that it was to call for security. But that's what I want, isn't it?

"The security checks will be done in a second sir. Please be patient." She says

I wonder what all these business men are waiting for, if you have a private jet why would you wait?

"Yo, what are these guys waiting for? If they have a private jet then why are they still here?" I ask with curiosity

"Sir, not all the people here own the private jet that they are flying today. Those that do naturally get to fly instantly, however these people need to wait for their jets to get here, or they are waiting for a refuel, or something similar. They only rent the private jets for a day or an hour. That is why they are waiting." Ah, that explains it. It also makes sense, private jets aren't very affordable.

"Ah, thank you. Makes sense that people who are poor have to wait longer haha." I say, these people are truly pitiful, they don't have enough money so they have to wait.

All the business men in a 5 meter radius turn to me and look at me scornfully. I think they heard me…

The security guard arrives and chats with the girl at the counter, asking what needed to be done. The girl informed the guard that I did not in fact need to be thrown out of the premises, I needed to get a security check done.

The guard turned to me and told me to t-pose… Hey I know this position.

He patted me down with rough calloused hands (why are your hands calloused if you work security?) and obviously he did not find anything. All my death and destruction weapons are in my inventory.

The guard told me I was good to go and guided me to the nearest exit onto the tarmac. I was surprised that there were no metal detectors involved but thats fine with me. I told the guard I didn't need to be guided but he insisted. So I accepted and walked alongside him.

"So what's it like being the son of some rich guy?" He asked with a small sneer… why is this guy picking a fight with me? Is he brain dead? Lets mess with him a little bit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, all of the money I have accumulated was earned solely by me. My parents are both in maximum security prison for abuse and mental scarring of a child. I doubt you need to be informed of who that child is." I say as I keep my eyes ahead.

He chokes mid swallow and starts violently coughing "I'm sorry *Wheeze*" The look on his face is really funny. I might have had something to do with him choking. Interactions like these are worthy of using telekinesis.

We arrive at the hanger and the guard quickly leaves. I walk up to the plane and the stairs unfold.

The private jet has twin engines that are the size of my body and is sleek black with two massive wings jutting out the sides. The tail is a monster, the entire jet is monstrous. I love it.

I quickly get on the jet and get greeted by a hot stewardess, obviously.

"We're ready to go whenever sir! Please head to your seat and put on your seatbelt." I oblige and sit in front of my assistant.

"Hello sir, did you have a pleasant trip? You're late." Veronica asks me with ice cold eyes. Woah, did I do something to piss you off? I'm your boss, you know?

"I did some sight seeing, I wasn't aware that I had to be here by a certain time." I say with credence, I really didn't know I could be late to my own jet. Seems kind of counterproductive? Why else would you buy your own jet?

"There wasn't. Don't worry about it" She responds with an even colder smile. Seriously, what did I do to piss you off?

"All passengers please put on your seatbelts. We will be taking off shortly. The flight time is approximately 12 hours. There will be no stops in between." The captain says with a professional tone. This captain is experienced for sure!

It suddenly hits me with the subtle force of a brick! "Veronica… Could it be… You're on your period?!"

**AN: I gotta say, that was a great ending. Don't you agree? I've been playing a lot of war thunder lately. And… I really want lots of silver lions and golden eagles, but I'm poor. Sooooo… I realized I could take advantage of the fact that like 1000 people read this. Im begging you to feed my addiction to war thunder. **

**Please, I'm begging you. Even if only 100 people register with this link, It'll still give me silver lions (If you reach rank II in any tech tree, which takes like 10 minutes if you focus on one column.) Rank II-70000 silver lions (quite a bit) Rank III-500golden eagles( premium currency) and rank V- 2500 golden eagles. (I don't expect anyone to reach this rank. If you guys appreciate my writing, please register with this link and play for like 10minutes to reach rank II. Do it for Ira, Do it for god. **

**(war thun der (full stop) com (slash) en (slash)registration?r=userinvite_26244755 **** NO SPACES AT ALL. Its free to play. pls**

**(Ive checked to see if writing the link into a search bar works, and it does. make sure you don't miss anything! Give me silver lions! GREED)**


	10. Chapter 10

**An: I changed the direction of this story a bit since I was kinda bored of where it was going, I may regret making this decision even more but… whatever lol. I had fun writing this chapter, I didn't really have much fun writing the last chapters tho. I just don't really like writing interaction in my fanfic, I like explaining things and monologuing like a true villain… Anyways, if you don't like it, fuck off. If I don't like it… I left myself some back doors lol.**

**Enjoy, I'll probably be updating soon again since I enjoyed writing this chapter. Btw no one has used my warthunder code, I am dissapointed.**

**I own nothing.**

While flying through the air I decided to try and re-enact the stripper scene from Iron man. The only problem was the fact that I didn't hire any strippers, all the crew in my private jet was professional, how to solve this absolute abhorrent of an issue?

Perhaps I could mind control the stewardesses to feel really warm? And they feel the need to take off their clothes? No that wouldn't work, they might just drink something cold or just turn up the a/c…

Maybe if I demand them with the threat of death….. No maybe not, I'm a completely normal business person on a trip to England. I am not a mass murdering murderer that kills at a whim, nope, not me.

***Ping***

***Backlogged logs***

***Received 7000XP***

***Received 9421XP***

***Received 2913XP***

***View 298482 more?***

I intentionally ignore that prompt, it is fake! Completely and utterly fake. This is so boring, why exactly can't I teleport yet? Can someone explain? I can probably move a skyscraper with my telekinesis and yet I can't teleport? This makes absolutely no sense.

I thought riding a private jet would be fun since I could do whatever I want, since it's MY private jet right? But nope, apparently there are "rules and regulations" whatever those are, but they mean that I can't climb on the wings while the jet is moving at near speed of sound speeds, nor can I smoke, drive the jet or anything fun at all!

I look across to my secretary whom I've forgotten the name of and see her doing something on her tablet.

"Hey… Whatcha doin?" I ask with unbridled boredom. She looks up from her tablet and I stare right into her blue eyes, blonde hair, tall. Aryan.

"I am currently filing permission requests for _your_ trip, making drafts for _your _speech and various other things related to this very _stupid _trip" She says with a viscious tone

"Hey, do you have a problem with me or something? I can't help but notice that every time I've talked to you within the last month, you've always spoken in a very unwelcoming tone, is there something up with that?" I ask, more out of curiosity then actual care. I can always just dump her and get a new secretary. While asking I manipulate her brain a little to give me a truthful answer instead of the "No, nothing" answer that I would have received otherwise.

"Yes, I do have a problem with _you, _You are scum, complete scum. You never inform me of any of your plans, not just this one unexpected travel to _ENGLAND _but you also never inform me when you randomly buy a business, it just pops up in your account and I'm expected to accept that? It makes my job way harder than it already is, and I'm being paid way too little to deal with, you aren't even telling my WHY we're going to god damned England." She says as she runs out of breath. Her eyes widen as soon as she finishes the sentence and she stares into my eyes, for once without the cold look in them. Instead she has the panicked look of "I fucked up" in them. Very cute in my opinion

"I- I am so sorry sir, I don't know what came over me, everything I just said is untrue, please have mercy" She begs while lowering her head, I love japanese traditions, having to bow to people whenever you offend them or say something that you think offended them. They are such nice people.

"Your honesty is appreciated, however I have my own reasons for not informing you of… well anything. 2 reasons to be exact, maybe more subconsciously but I have 2 conscious reasons. One, My business has a lot of competitors, A lot of people are looking to steal my potential technology that they think I'm hiding, if I told you then they would inevitably get informed of the fact that you know of some things that are important. This would endanger you." Play the protective boss figure, now for the finisher to gain her pity. Man manipulation is fun

"And second of all, my trust has to be earned for several reasons relating to my parents. I believe you've been doing research on them to 'get to know your boss better'? Much of the information is confidential so I doubt you found much. Let me tell you a little about them." I say, using my acting to its fullest to spew lies. My eyes take on a misty look and I stare straight ahead, looking at veronica but not really looking at her.

"Sir that is un-" She tries to interrupt me, BLYAT YOU CANT FUCKING INTERRUPT MY LIFE STORY

"Once upon a time there was a child, this child had a completely normal life, until their parents were possessed by the demon called greed. They found out that their son was a genius that was unparalleled. He could talk by 4 months of age, walk by a year, do complex arithmetic and recite poems by 3 years of age, so they decided to make their own life better. How? By cramming as much knowledge into the brain of the 3 year old as possible, buying books upon books for the 3 year old to read. Whenever the 3 year old started to have problems understanding advanced quantum physics the parents started to belittle him, laugh at him. This caused the boy to have severe stress, anxiety, depression. It caused his hair to turn white, his parents laughed at him for 'dyeing' his hair, they were completely irrational and their worldview was twisted by greed. How could a 3 year old get their hands on dye? But they didn't realize that. This boy's life got bleaker and bleaker as he failed to understand why. And his parents had their rationality twisted more and more, eventually they began to believe that if they consumed parts of the boy's flesh, they would gain some of his genius. It was a stupid theory that was fueled by disillusioned minds. They had seen a cat bite their son and then that cat somehow became 'smarter', it could understand the parents, follow their commands, they thought it was a stray cat and they associated the cat's intelligence with the bite. What they didn't know is that the cat was a performance cat that had escaped from its owner for a while, as it usually does every time they move to a new area. Eventually these parents were arrested by the police, and the boy was sent to an orphanage. However since his parents forced him to read so many books, thousands of books, he saw the world in a gray color, everyone was gray. No one could understand. His trust was destroyed as a result as he did not have the needed interaction that children need at that young age, he was completely isolated from others and he grew to develop several psychological issues, however since he had read books on psychology he knew how to hide these issues. And so he did, he pretended to be normal. After a while he got used to being 'normal' and so he decided to live normally, be greedy, earn money. Etc. That is why my trust must be earned, I do not trust easily, I do not trust ever. If I told you about my plans then you would inevitably crumble from them." I finish with a somber tone.

The atmosphere is stifling and when I refocus my eyes upon veronica I see tears in her eyes that she quickly wipes away. Her makeup is kind of ruined tho since she smudged it, HA dumbass.

She seems speechless and she just sits there like a gaping fish out of water, trying to form words but her vocal cords fail her, I would be speechless too, what do you say after someone tells you something so depressing? Lets see…

"I- You can trust me, I am your secretary. I will never betray you, Well, unless someone offers me a higher wage" She says with a forced smile. What a lame response

I smile back and gesture to her face, her eyes widen and she takes a makeup mirror out of who knows where. How do women do that? Is this another universal law? 'Women shall receive help from the universe itself when their makeup needs to be fixed, no matter where or when they are. They may summon god's powers of space and time to teleport a makeup kit into their hands in a time of need' -Confucius the great

I smile at the silly universal law and see veronica rushing to the bathroom at an inhuman speed. I am fairly certain that she is a baseline human… How is she doing that?

***Ping***

***I am the gaming system, and yet I do not know. Do not question women, pitiful mortal."**

Okay… Any reason you decided to comment on this issue all of a sudden? Maybe something more important than a snide comment?

***Ping***

***Oh yeah there's also a weird blackhole that only seems to be sucking in mana right in front of the plane, about 4000 meters away. The plane will be fine… but I'm not sure about you?***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What?... Ok think quickly, it's still 4km away, the plane is moving at about 700 kilometers per hour, that is 11.6 km per minute, which means I have approximately 24 seconds of time before I collide with this blackhole. I activate hyper focus instantly and time slows to a half. I use my super speed and vibrate myself at the frequency of aluminium and phase through the plane, I fly to the top of the plane and land on the top. I can't see the blackhole with my normal vision but when I insert mana into my eyes it appears all of a sudden.

I hadn't noticed until now but it was slowly trying to pull me towards itself, It doesn't seem to be an ACTUAL blackhole with literally infinite gravity, it seemed kind of like a vortex of black smoke revolving around the middle.

I unlocked all the mental seals I placed upon my body to stop mana from flowing outside my body and began pushing as hard as I could, Mana explodes out from my body and completely engulfed the surrounding 5 miles. I keep pushing and the mana starts to form a strong wind originating from my body as the central point. I push my mana channels to the limit and feel them starting to strain under the pressure, I have more than enough time for now, My hyper focus has reached a point where a single second lasts 728 seconds, so I don't need to rush too much. However that being said the amount of mana being released is still too little, I won't be able to release all of my mana at the same time… Unless…

***Ping***

***Skill examined and verified. Skill has been approved***

***Mana explosion***

***Effect: Pushes all currently available mana out of your body, thus creating an explosion of AURA. This can be used to suppress lesser beings and or intimidate beings who can sense mana, This is the ultimate bluff as it costs all your mana, however it makes you appear much more intimidating then you really are.***

I am such a genius, this way the magical blackhole rift thingy can't even touch me. It'll pull all the mana in the air into it, but since I have no mana inside me, It can't pull me in. Same as the plane, the plane is made out of metal, it has no mana, that is why it is completely fine. The system gave me too much information and is paying for it.

I deactivate hyper focus after sticking myself to the top of the plane as best as I can with my superhuman strength and continue pumping mana out of my body faster than it can regenerate. We get closer and closer to the black hole and I immediately purge the mana from my eyes, completely ridding my body from any and all mana. Take that you black fucking normie, trying to kidnap me or some shit.

Seconds pass and I feel completely fine, I can't see the black hole anymore so I have no idea when we pass it. More and more time passes as I start to relax my taut muscles. Thinking that the danger was over.

***Ping***

***You have been forcibly entered into a natural dungeon***

But I purged all the mana inside my body? You said it only affected mana, were you lying?

***Ping***

***This great system never lies. You forgot that you possess the gamer's body, this means your entire body is made out of mana. The mana is infused directly into your body, which is what was affected. You should be thankful, this is a great opportunity to introduce you to natural dungeons.***

Okay, I'll bite. What is a natural dungeon? I ask, already knowing that I will get either a snarky answer, or no answer at all.

***Ping***

***I am glad you asked, mortal. This great system will answer your silly question. Natural dungeons are dungeons that are created naturally.***

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

"Okay. Soulia please try to find out where we are, Do it with the highest priority setting." I ask, hoping that my connection to soulia was not cut off by this "naturally occurring dungeon" what a fucking asshole the system is. I asked a simple question and yet it answered me with unparalleled sass.

"Yes master. Our current location seems to be in some kind of pocket in space, similar to your so called 'ID's'. The only noticeable difference that I can tell is that the frequency surrounding us is completely different. I suspect we may be in an alternate universe or something similar. Report complete, I'm surprised you couldn't figure that out on your own, baka!" She says the last line in an annoyingly high pitched voice, maybe setting her personality to a helpful submissive tsundere wasn't the best option? I mean submissive kind of contradicts the tsundere part, doesn't it?

Anyways right now I'm in some sort of black void, similar to the one I was in when I died, but in this one I can feel everything that is going on. Right now I'm travelling towards another point in space and time. I think I'm going faster than the speed of light which should be impossible but… magic I guess?

***Aw, you ruined my surprise Soulia, Yes. Natural dungeons temporarily transport you to another universe randomly depending on the dungeon to complete a specific task. The task will depend on your personality and the difficulty setting of the universe that you are in will limit some of your powers. Every factor depends on the natural dungeon in all honesty. Once you complete the task assigned to you, you will be transported back to your previous world and given a reward based on your merit.***

Okay… So care to explain who you are and what you've done to my gaming system?

***You already noticed? How? I imitated everything about your gaming system perfectly. The voice, the feeling, every single detail. So how did you notice?***

"Well… You see, there are about 815000 molecules in the previous gaming system. This is very obvious, you on the other hand have 1.5million molecules, this leads me to believe that my gaming system and you are cooperating in some manner, combining your two powers together in accordance to some kind of ancient pact that you have to follow for natural dungeons. After calling out to soulia I instantly noticed an ant shift to the left in a hurry by 2centimeters, which indicates that you had no idea who soulia was, the ant was alerted due to your surprise. Ants can feel emotion, you are no different."

***... What fucking ant? Are you kidding me? You also know that your gaming system is cooperating with me? Impossible…***

"Pfft I'm just fucking with you, you just didn't do the little *ping* sound before every single sentence. That is how I knew. But using your own words against you, now I know for sure that you 2 are cooperating. Not that I mind, this could be fun. So what's my task? Also, how come there are more than 1 gaming systems?"

***...There is only 1 gaming system. I am the natural dungeon's consciousness. All natural dungeons have a certain life in them, but not all possess a consciousness. I am a rare one that does. **

Okay, well what's my task? And what universe am I currently being transported to?

***We've got plenty of time to talk about that, but first you have to be limited, in this universe most people are quite weak, magic is literally in its infancy in this world. They can only use a single element at a time and they can only use magic at a very basic level. So we're going to limit you quite heavily.***

***You will be allowed to keep all skills and perks, however each time that you use them, a catastrophe will happen soon after if you use specific perks.***

Do I get to keep my body? Or will I be turned into a baseline human? Also what kind of catastrophe? That's oddly unspecific…

***You are allowed to keep your body and all its special effects. Your level will be limited to 50, as will your status. Do you have any further questions about your status?***

Well, Yes, quite a few. How strong are the people in this world? What kind of technology does it have? Also what kind of catastrophic event is going to happen if I use my skills? Also which skills am I allowed to freely use? Also will I be able to use magic? You're limiting me quite heavily here, If I'm going to the tokyo ghoul universe I'm kind of fucked, Can I keep my items? Can I keep my advanced technology? Can I use my advanced technology? Will I be able to use the system shop while in this alternate world? Will I be able to access my telekinesis freely? My telekinesis is very important to me you know, also can I deal with the catastrophe that happens each time I use my powers? Or is it going to be like, a sinkhole, earthquake, storm or some other natural disaster? Is it random? What is-

***Okay holy shit, please stop asking so many questions, I said questions about your status, not the fucking answer to life.***

***Going in order for your relevant questions: If you use your skills then a random event will be sprung upon you, it could be an earthquake, or it could be a dragon attack. It all depends on your luck and the skill that you used. If you set off a nuclear explosion then obviously you are going to get an angered infinity dragon on your ass. If you overuse telekinesis a little bit, then you'll get a light hurricane or something. I am god in this world, I decide reality.***

Wow, that is a really egoistical thing to say, I had no idea that a non-human consciousness could form such an ego.

***You're making me blush, anyway next. Your telekinesis will be available to you, however it will be sealed heavily, you will only be able to use it to a certain limit. That limit depends on your willpower, you can in theory use the full extent of your ability, however that will cause you a migraine that will feel like its a massive chinese centipede trying to wiggle its way through your brain matter. It's like trying to lift something heavy. In this universe your telekinesis will act like a real muscle, it will feel strained if you try to lift something too heavy, unlike the telekinesis that the gaming system gave you, which had no such repercussions.***

Okay, that's good to know, so what you're saying is that I wont get punished with a catastrophe if I manage to use the full extent of my telekinesis, which is possible?

***Yes. However using your full telekinesis is only possible in theory. The amount of restrictions I'm placing on it will cause you severe pain. Only a god of pain could withstand that amount of pain.***

Right… What about my magic? Can I use mana?

***The magic that the system gave you will be disabled in this universe, you may learn the magic that the native population in this universe use if you wish, however it is quite weak. And takes a while to learn.***

Ah well, as long as I have my telekinesis I'm pretty much fine. Okay, Anything else I should know?

***You may keep the various objects in your inventory, however if you reveal them to the public then they will inquire about them. The world you are visiting is not technologically advanced, therefore you should probably avoid arousing their suspicion. Especially the principal of the school.***

Principal? Right, what world am I going to exactly? If it's something shitty like one piece then count me out, not that I remember if there is a principal in one piece. If I'm going to be treated like a shitty student where they expect me to study and shit, count me out as well. Or I'll just take over the school I guess, that works too. I don't really need to even attend the school do I?

***To accomplish the task you are assigned you will have to. There will be additional restrictions placed on you in order to motivate you to do your task. You are being sent to the Zero no Tsukaima universe, your task while there will be to make sure that the mage called Zero Louise receives respect and is adored in her school. That is all for this natural dungeon.***

Zero no tsukaima? That is… I barely know the plot for this anime, how am I supposed to do that? Does she suck with spells or something? All I know is that shes some kind of void mage, the principal has an RPG that he calls the staff of destruction… The characters are really arrogant, and that's really it… Zero is an annoying loli that treats Saito like trash, which he was in all honesty. How do I make her gain respect?

Wait, how do I make her NOT gain respect? She's going to be summoning me, the awesome god of coolness. All I need to do is impress some 12 year olds, this will be a slice of bread. Wait thats not how the saying goes, is it? This will be a slice of butter? No, this will be a piece of butter? Right? Wait no, how the fuck does the saying go?

***You are arriving at your destination in 1 minute, you might want to prepare for arriving, put on some better clothes or something? Appear mighty. Also please choose your method of arrival: Meteor+hero landing,Space fissure,Smoke cloud,Tornado of fire,Teleportation with black box,Void sphere,Fall from sky,normal arrival,explosion,sparkly teleport,butterfly assembly.***

***Also, the saying is "This will be a piece of cake"***

Shit you're right, I put on my coolest clothes which consists of a very tight body hugging short sleeved black t-shirt, black metallic looking pants and heavy combat boots along with a cape… wait no no, this makes me look just like a military guy, I can't use guns in this world, well I can but… shittt. Okay okay, Im a swordsman with telekinesis… think think think uhh

I quickly put on xianxia cultivator robes and take a sheath out of my inventory along with a sword. I select space fissure as the method of arrival since first impressions count and I can see the opening coming closer and closer. It's all or nothing now, should I act arrogantly? I think I should, do I let her enslave me just so I can initiate a tongue kiss with zero at the very start? So many options. Would they force the enslavement upon me? And would I even get any benefit from being kissed like Saito did? So many questions and no answers.

**Pov change MODE!**

"Have we gone through everyone?" Asks a half bald priest lookin ass

"No not yet, Miss valliére is left" Says a massive titty red head while glancing over at a hiding pink haired girl.

The girl frowns at the red head and walks into the middle of the courtyard

"It's zero louise! I wonder what she's going to summon, imagine if she summoned a worm or something!" Says a random nobody side character

"I bet the explosion is going to kill whatever she's summoning! Hahahah!" Says another random nobody

"Please begin the ritual Miss valliére, we don't have all day." Says the impatient priest bald lookin ass

"You said you could summon something better than this little boy, didn't you louise?" Says the busty redhead while stroking the red lizard who looked very aroused.

"Naturally" Said the arrogant pink haired girl known as zero louise "I beg of you…" She says in her own mind, just this once, Please I beg of you god, or whatever entity is watching over us… please just this once will my magic work.

"My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! Here I desire and plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" Explosion!

A small crater is left in the middle of the field of grass, nothing remaining inside the crater nor outside of it. The smoke clears up and zero louise is seen looking down at the crater with a small frown, tears brimming in her eyes at another failure.

"I knew this was going to happen. Good job zero louise! You summoned a hole! Hahahaha!" Says the busty redhead after clearing her lungs of soot and dirt.

Louise was just about to turn and run when she saw something. The air in front of her started cracking! A vertical crack ran down reality itself as she stared on in disbelief.

"This makes all that you said worth it! Honestly, to think that you'd summon an invisible creature! Truly fascinating!" Mocks the busty redhead, however louise is not paying any attention to her, she is watching the spacial crack in wicked horror.

Slowly the sound of chatter grinds to a halt as a horrifying sound of glass being walked on is played out, from where? It's coming from louise of course.

Everyone turns to louise to find out what she's doing and they are confused as they can't see anything, except her back.

The sound of glass cracking and breaking and snapping and fracturing is all heard together at the same time. The teacher finally notices that louise seems to be staring at something in front of her, and so he steps closer. The closer he gets the worse his premonition gets. Something horrifying is in front of louise, but he can't see what it is? "Children get back, louise, get away from whatever is creating that sound… now!" the baldy says

Louise hears what the teacher says, but her body isn't willing to obey her. She stares in horror as a gloved hand squeezes itself past the crack in space in front of her, and grips - something - around the edges, and pulls.

Louise falls on her ass from the shock… The hand is pulling the crack wider! She starts shaking as the hand opens the tear in space wider, until a second hand comes out and grips the other edge. She starts crawling backwards away from the **thing** but it's too late, the arm flexes and space just **opens** for whatever is on the other side.

At this point every could see what was going on since louise fell and stopped blocking the view. All of them simply staring at this weird thing that is happening. They could see space struggling to contain whatever is on the inside, however whatever is literally grasping reality is pulling it apart more and more, a black void opens up in the middle and they could all hear the sound of paper tearing. If paper was reality. A small rift opened up in the shape of an oval and the hands let go of the sides, space immediately tried to close up but before it could a figure stepped out from the void.

A foot covered in some kind of weird covering that none of them had seen in their life placed itself outside the rift, followed by another and finally a body followed. An aura of menace and death followed the figure as he climbed out of the rift, along with unparalleled mana flowing in all directions wickedly.

A 6 foot man with one silver and one dark red eye stared menacingly at all the students currently in the garden, and then looked down and saw the cowering louise at his feet.

"Who has summoned me?" He says in a deep rumble that everyone could feel in their chests.

"Was it you?" He points at the shivering pink haired girl on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I made a discord, Don't join it if you're upset easily. Btw don't me and ask for chapters, ima ban you kid.** discord. gg/ 3qHqswD

**Enjoy**

"Was it you?" I ask with the most imposing tone that I can muster, I think it worked since I can smell urine in the air. Someone has pissed themselves from my sheer awesomeness- Or maybe its the fact that I ripped time and space open- I think it's the former. Probably.

A loli with pink hair whom I know as louise the zero is trembling on the ground a few meters away from me. While the rest of assortment of weirdos is staring at my form from a dozen meters away, some of the class fainted from my presence but that's only to be expected.

I search for the teacher of the class and find him standing right infront of the group of children with his wand trained in my direction, pfft. As if that would even do anything. I'll shove it in your ass if you try anything. Or maybe I'll shove it up your dick, I'm not quite sure yet. Shoving it up his ass would be less gay since its just an ass, even girls have one… but a dick… That would be hella gay, but maybe if I say no homo before? But would he even get the reference? Or maybe he would think it's some kind of evil demon spell… Fuck, this is problematic. I will think of this issue later, for now I will introduce myself.

"Y-yes I summoned you b-b-but I didn't mean to, I mean I did but I wasn't trying to summon you pl-lease spare me" Louise says, all the while sobbing. Ordinarily she wouldn't break down this easily, think about it. She's been getting bullied and called Louise the zero for all of her time in this shitty school, and yet not once has she broken down… In public. That takes quite a bit of willpower, so why is she sobbing like an infant being injected with meth? Obviously because of my amazing aura of destruction that I am purposefully projecting, first impressions are the thing that really matter in any social situation. If I just LOOKED scary but didn't FEEL scary then they would eventually disregard me, and that would result in diminishing returns of reputation everytime I did something cool.

***Congratulations, you have progressed your task by 20%. Reason: 'Oh my god! What the hell did Louise summon!?' Everybody currently is thinking this in some way or form. Well done.**

**Reward awaiting, open when you are free.***

And there it is. An easy 20% for simply making a 'good' first impression. First impressions are simple, but at the same time quite a complex subject. In simple terms It is merely manipulating people's perception of you. That's all it is, but doing this is hard to achieve.

If a weeb introduced himself as the destroyer of worlds with a sealed demon in his left hand then what would you think about him? Weird, maybe insane. But if that weeb looks hot, has a great hairstyle and has the body of a god then you'd be more than impressed, and you might even believe him… slightly. You can achieve the same effect by saying things in different ways, lower tones, slower, faster, It's all just an art of observation and action.

I would give myself an 8/10 for this entrance. If there was a dragon or something that I was riding on then it would be a 9/10. Achieving 10/10 is nearly impossible, you can never have a perfect impression since people are great at finding faults. Anyways, this doesn't matter right now, back to scaring the shit out of kids.

"Hmmmm? I was looking for some fun anyways, so I suppose this isn't too bad…" I purposefully mutter to myself in a low voice, but loud enough to be heard by my audience. Acting for the win. I am the new Chris Hemsworth.

"I will spare you. However, I require a guide for this world. You will act as my proxy for that purpose. Do you understand your role?" I ask with arrogance simply flooding my sentence.

"Y-Yes Sir… Of course" She meekly responds

"Do not call me Sir. You will call me Your majesty with the proper respect that I deserve. Get that into your pink head, or else you won't have a head left." I say while looking her right in the eyes.

**(AN: Sorry about this random author's note in the middle of the chapter, but I need some help… Whenever I write "I say" or "She says" It just doesn't feel right, I want to write something other then "I say" but I can't think of anything else, suggestions would be appreciated)**

"Please do not threaten my student with such vile insults, do you believe yourself a king? I am not sure where you come from, however here only kings get addressed with such titles. I believe sir would be more than enough. Considering you are a commo- GAH" Colbert the bald teacher gets interrupted in the middle of his white knight speech as an even heavier blanket of malicious visible red aura flows out of my body.

"If you dare call me a commoner once again, your head will leave your body before you can blink. I am the king of everything that exists. There is no questioning my authority. Understood?" I ask menacingly as I focus my entire limited power into making my aura stronger, it starts to manifest itself as a red coat of flowing gas that surrounds my body. Pretty much everyone has passed out at this point except the baldy -and surprisingly the pink loli is also still awake-

"Y-Yes your majesty" Colbert finally concedes as he has trouble breathing.

'Wha- what is this monstrous aura!? Not even a death giant has this kind of aura!' Colbert thinks in a panic. The bluff is extra effective. I am literally a genius.

The threat was very real, if I am called a commoner then that person will lose their head. I loosen up my aura and it goes back into my body, the pressure on the area is completely gone and Colbert looks surprised. He looks around and notices that all of the students except pinkette is completely comatose.

"Now then. I know for a fact from experience that whenever a summoner summons a 'familiar' they must form a pact. I'm not sure about your traditions, but that will not be happening with me. I am no one's slave. I hope you understand." I say in a more normal voice, no longer as loud as a jet engine.

"Ah… that is, our tradition says that unless a familiar is dead, the summoner may not summon a new familiar… Forming a familiar bond really isn't that bad? You both get benefits out of it. However I will not force you, I doubt I can either. Louise will merely have to go without a familiar for the time being, until we figure something out." Colbert says, it's impressive how fast he has calmed down, but I suppose age will do that. No wonder he's bald.

"B-but mister colbert! This is not fair!" The pinkette squeaks out before she even realises what she said. Right after she realised she whipped her head towards my direction so fast that I think it might have given her whiplash and started apologizing.

"There is no need to apologize. I am merciful and incredibly generous. I shall supply you with a replacement familiar that you do not need to summon. I believe that will work, **Mister colbert?" **I ask 'nicely'

"Well… Uhm, I suppose as long as she isn't summoning a new familiar" He says with a forced calmness.

"Good." I say with finality.

I use my summoning subclass and summon a simple demon. Just kidding lmao, obviously if I just summoned a demon with no chanting or any cool displays of power then my reputation would plummet… so...

"**I call upon the depths of hell for a loyal servant. You shall indulge in my plentiful mana for your service, I shall provide the body and you shall provide the spirit. Come now! DAEMON SPAWN!" **I shout with a voice powerful enough to cause trembling skies, the heavens themselves tremble in the face of my powerful spell.

The ground in front of me splits open and liquid rock fills the hole, dozens of hands try to crawl out of the hole -Tortured souls- but fail as they leave claw marks on the grass around the hole. Finally a black charred hand reaches out of the hole and places one hand on the grass, charring it completely black. Then another emerges from the magma, and follows a horrific abomination.

Completely charred black with wisps of black smoke flowing off his body, an evil gaze that originates from liquid magma inside eye sockets, its mouth drips lava as it pulls itself out of the magma. Scary horns with a red glowing tip, skinny fingers that look as if they could pierce steel. That is what I summoned. (Look up demon on google, the first result. Good picture.)

Colbert looks completely stunned as the demon finishes pulling itself out of the ground and gets on one knee in front of his majesty, as if a loyal knight awaiting commands… What have we summoned? He thinks in horror to himself.

"You shall obey this girl. If you do not obey all of her commands, I will send you back to the deepest pits of hell and pay extra mana to make sure that you suffer. Understood?" I say for dramatic flair, obviously the demon couldn't disobey me since it was summoned from the system itself. Even if I told the demon to allow a racoon to crawl up its ass, it would have to do it. The system is quite useful.

The demon plays along as it begins to tremble on the ground and nodding its head like an eager puppy.

"Now, complete the familiar summoning ritual pinky." I command

"B-but that is literally lava! It's going to burn my lips as soon as I kiss it!" She says. A valid concern… hm

"Do not worry about that. **Fire resistance! TOTAL CONTROL!" **I pretend to cast a fire resistance spell on pinky but in reality I'm merely using my sacred gear's innate control of fire and ice to cool down the surface of the demon's face from 1200 celsius degrees to a nice and cool 20 celsius degrees, all the while still maintaining the flowing state of liquid rock. Do not ask how I did it, I don't really know how it works either.

***Louise respect: 25%***

**Well done!**

"O-okay here we go, come here.. Daemon?" She says thinking that the demons name is daemon, I can't really blame her but still, stupid fucking idiot! Hahah!

The demon slowly turns to the frightened girl and kneels down so that they are on the same height, Louise goes on her tippy toes before hesitating for a second, giving me the chance to use a cool function of the summoner class called 'Mind shadow'. It allows me to see through the summon's eyes, feel what they feel and basically just become a shadow in their mind. I can use 'Mind access' whenever I want to control what they do. I basically become them.

Louise quickly gives a little peck on the demon's lips and… She's got some soft lips. She was obviously expecting to feel heat or some kind of pain, she's surprised when there's nothing. Not even the slightest burn. Except for the burn in her cheeks! Ha goteem.

"Okay, the familiar contract has been sealed. Thank you for allowing her to acquire a familiar. It is very… Unique." Colbert says while having micro tremblings, I think I might have gone overboard? Nah… Probably not.

It only cost me 250 credits from the shop for a cool summoning animation, which is well worth it since it raised my task completion by 5%. Completely worth the price.

"I am more than willing to guide you if you so desire, you do not have to rely on Miss Louise here. I know more about this kingdom than she does, please consider it." He's trying to save Louise from the fate of having to guide this arrogant 'king' and at the same time also hoping to keep an eye on me, very smart. However I am smarter! Dumb mortal bow down to my intellect!

"That will be unnecessary. Louise is the person who has summoned me, therefore we must connected by some strings of fate, no matter how thin. Let us depart." I say with a finality that makes it so arguing would be very difficult

"Okay… Fine, If you have any problems, please feel free to come to me with them. I will answer any questions you may have as well. Please do not threaten any of our students while you stay in the academy, fights between nobles in this academy is condemned and will be punished with expulsion, while we can't expel you since you aren't a student, the headmaster can still force you out. He is a square mage of the highest order." He says, trying to convince himself more than me.

I give him one last look before following Louise and her new familiar into the middle tower. We went up an uncountable amount of stairs (like 3 flights) before arriving at a wooden door.

"Uhh, this is my room, I can get a maid to get you a spare room, stay here for a second your majesty" She says before starting to run off. Now I have a very difficult choice, should I force her to share her room with me or should I get my own room? Both options have pros and cons. But overall I think I should get my own room since I have created myself an image, an image that I must uphold. What kind of royalty would share a room with a child? This is a sacrifice that I am forced to make.

Louise comes back a few minutes later along with a well known maid from the anime, is fate trying to fuck with me? Every single fanfiction OC falls in love with this maid. I am not going to be a plaything of fate. No sir.

"Sir, please follow me. We have guest rooms on the very top of this tower." She says while bowing.

"First of all, you will call me your majesty whenever addressing me. Second of all I will take this room." I say while pointing at the room right next to Louise's.

"But s- Your majesty that room is occupied by a student! We cannot force a noble to give up their room, the rooms on the top floor are very spacious… please follow me" She says in a meek voice

"You're right…-" Siesta looks relieved for a second "You cannot force a noble out of their room. However I can." Her eyes go wide before I walk past her.

I go up to the door and use limited telekinesis to unscrew the bolts in the hinge at lightning speed, stepping in front of the door I lift my foot and slam it against the wood. The door 'rips' off its hinge and flies inward.

"Hey! Who the fuck just kicked my door down!? I swear to god Kirche if this is another one of your shitty pranks I am going to destroy your entire family!" Says a random unnamed character from the show. I hear clothes quickly being put on and get my first sight of this unnamed freak.

A short, fat greedy fuck is the first impression that I get from this guy. Also arrogant, and very self entitled. But I guess most nobles are arrogant now aren't they? That's their entire thing.

"Who the hell are you? Did kirche hire you to fuck with me!? I will kill your family you commoner pig!" Ah… Okay, so you have chosen death?

"This room is mine now, this is your only warning. Take your items and leave, now." I say in a cold voice, killing someone on my first day here would make things complicated but…

"Who the hell do you think you are? I paid for this room! You cant do this! Get the fuck out!" He says while attempting to push me.

"**Die**."

I take my sword out of its sheath faster then he can perceive and bisect him in a split second down the middle.

Siesta gasps out in horror from behind me and I turn to her slowly.

"Clean the blood and entails from my new room. Also clean my sword from this pig's blood. Have it done by tomorrow. Understood?" I ask in a calm voice

Siesta nods and doesn't speak since her voice might fail her, she quickly goes to get help from other maids and also quickly walks towards the principal's office.

_***Siesta pov***_

'Oh my god did he just kill a noble!? How did he even do that? All I saw was him grabbing his sword and then pulling it in and out in one motion? Where was the swinging part? Is he going to k-kill me too if I don't clean his room? Should I tell the principal or is he going to kill me for it? I must tell him! But what if he already knows about him? How else could he be on academy grounds without the headmaster knowing?' Siesta is in shock at the recent events, She makes up her mind and dashes toward the headmaster's office as quickly as she can.

She runs into the secretary on the way and the secretary tells her that the headmaster is currently in a meeting but she couldn't care less, she HAS to tell someone in power!

She runs into the room after knocking once and is surprised to find the headmaster talking to Instructor Colbert.

*_**Headmaster pov**_*

"I don't know what to think about him. His aura was extremely malicious, even more malicious then a death giants! He also mentioned something about needing a guide for this 'world' Does that mean that he's from another world? If so… they may have technological advancements that are vastly superior to ours, we have relied on magic for much too long. The new liquid that I am developing called gasoline is going to change the world, I can feel it! But it still needs immense amounts of work before it can be applied in practise. I might be able to learn somethings from him, but on the other hand… He is extremely dangerous." Said Colbert

"I have one question. Do you think I could defeat him if it came to it?" Gone was the pervy headmaster who checked his secretary's panty color every time they met, and replacing him was the serious square mage who has unrivaled power and knowledge in this kingdom.

"..." Colbert replied

"I see. In that case we will treat him like royalty, since that is what he claims to be. Do not interfere with his objectives, whatever they may be. However if he endangers any of the more important students then we will be forced to act. Who knows what might happen if he kills a son or daughter of a duke, or worse, Kills a noble of germania? The entire country could go to war. However we will need to take precautions, if he is as smart as I think he may be then he will know about our precautions. Therefore it wont technically be behind his back since he already knows. Inform Queen Henrietta about this new threat to the country. Tell her that unless he is provoked in some form or another he will not harm the country, or at least I hope he won't." Said osmund, his face looking as if it had gained another 30years in the process.

It was at that moment that the door burst open and both instructor and headmaster looked to the door in surprise, seeing a maid looking back at them in the same surprise.

"Yes Siesta?" Asks the headmaster in surprise, this maid was his favourite. However something serious must have happened since she would never enter the room so rudely. And the only thing that could make her act like this…

"Headmaster sir, excuse me for interrupting b-but that man- the one who wants everyone to call him his majesty has just cut a student in half! H-h-he killed him instantly" Siesta says with sobs in her voice

"Please calm down and explain from the start Siesta, take deep breaths." Said the kind headmaster, all the while realising that they didn't even know 'his majesty's' name.

***5minutes later***

"I see, and the student that he killed, what was his name?" Asked the headmaster

"I don't know, I'm sorry headmaster" Replied Siesta, How she was supposed to know was beyond her.

"Colbert?" He turned to his trusted instructor

"I believe that it was potentially Hubert la va vandellaeiak, from a small noble clan that is on the verge of falling from grace, their family has not produced a mage in 19 years, and this child was the one and only." Replied Colbert, he had studied every single student to get to know their personalities and individual quirks.

"Ah, how convenient. It is sad however this should not cause much uprising, we are lucky today. Siesta please clean up the body and prepare the room for our guest. Also, you said that he gave you his sword to clean? Can I please see it?" He motions to Siesta to get closer.

He sees Siesta reluctantly take out the sword and passes it on to him.

As soon as he grips the sword he can feel despair,loneliness,death,bet,,**Vet,NET,NETNETNETNET-LET-GO-LET GO LET GO LET GO ELTOG LEOT GO LET GO LET GO EGOL**

"**AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

The sword clatters to the ground as Siesta and Colbert stare at the headmasters hand in horrific surprise

His hand was scorched with a black blight that was pulsing with a deadly glow.

"Headmaster! Are you alright?" The headmaster simply shook his head while not taking off his eyes from his hand.

The black blight slowly began dissipating from his hand, eventually leaving a small tattoo on his palm in the shape of a crown. A black as midnight crown shining with the luster of death.

"I only gave permission to Siesta to wield the sword. Anyone who touches it without my permission gets cursed. This is your only warning, I have already removed the curse, however the tattoo cannot be removed. It serves as a reminder for your insolence." Says a voice from behind Osmond.

Osmonds eyes widen before he looks behind himself and notices a 6 foot man with silver hair staring out the window. He hadn't noticed his presence at all, how and when did he appear? How did Colbert and the maid not notice him? They were staring right at him!

"I am sorry your maj-" Osmond started to apologize but-

"I do not want your apology. It means nothing to me. Prove that you are sorry with your actions." I say with authority

Osmonds eyes widen in alarm, he starts thinking faster than he has ever thought before. His aged mind putting his vast knowledge to use to try and escape from this fate.

"I did not mean that you should suicide. You are far more useful to me alive then dead, foolish old man. I meant that you should get my room ready within the hour. I am quite tired from travelling through the void. It may have only seemed like a 5 minute summoning to you, however the distance between worlds is vast. I haven't had a wink of sleep for at least several years now." I say with a groggy expression, obviously a lie. But they have no fucking idea that it's a lie since none of them have ever travelled between worlds before, probably.

"How did you-" He gets interrupted again

"It was practically all over your face. Don't worry, I can't read minds." Yet.

"Wait, you haven't slept for **Years?**" Osmond asks with suspicion clear in his voice.

"Well, there are several factors that allow me to do so. First of all I may look human, however I am not completely human. I have no need to sleep every single day like you. I still need sleep but I can go several weeks without it. But how does several weeks equal several years? Simple answer? It doesn't."

"Time and space has no meaning in the void. I was only in there physically for a few days, maybe weeks, but to me it seemed like several years. I am exhausted both physically and mentally right now, but physically wise I am relatively safe in terms of death from exhaustion. Understand? I don't doubt that your primitive brain wouldn't understand such a complex explanation of time and space. Hell, you probably don't even know what space is. Your civilisation is quite primitive, you ape." I say with condescending arrogance.

This confirmed Colbert's theory of His majesty containing information that can advance his experiments by years, perhaps decades!

"What is your name, your majesty? For whenever you are not around, how are we supposed to refer to you?" Colbert asked, calling him his majesty even in his own mind was grating on his temper.

"You are not worthy of hearing my name. You should just get on the ground and grovel and beg me to step on you." I respond to him in full seriousness

Colbert immediately pales and begins to apologize before realising that His majesty probably doesn't want him to apologize. So he stops and walks out of the room, but not before saying "I will be heading to help clean your room. Your majesty."

(And that's the story of how a triangle class mage helped maids clean a room)

"I see that he learns fast. I believe we will have a very beneficial 'cooperation'." I say while withholding my laughter, I imagine the baldy going up to the maids and begging to help, which almost bursts the dam before I rein it in. Gotta act dignified.

On the other hand, Osmond does not have the emotional control that I possess and is trying to stifle his laughter and failing hard.

I turn my head slowly towards him and glare coldy. "I thought I told you to prove to me with actions that you are sorry." I say

Osmond stares at me wide eyed before telling Siesta to pick up my sword, and clean my room as fast as she can. Before turning back to me and saying

"Job done, it'll be ready within the hour. The entire maid staff is working on it."

I continue looking at him with a cold glare and I can see his willpower crumbling.

"I have an image to keep! You cant do this!" he mock cries before starting to walk towards the door and slowly opening it, all the while looking at me with tears in his eyes and a quivering lower lip.

"Do not look at me in such a disgusting way, you disgust me. Get out of here and clean my room before I castrate you. Also keep your disgusting rodent away from my room. You better also keep that thing away from any women that I fancy. I do not share. You will die if you try to spy on me. Do not tell anyone I said this, but the way you utilized your shitty familiar is ingenious. You made the best out of something trash. That is respectable." I give him a tiny, almost unseeable smile before flashing back to a cold glare

"Now clean my room you disgusting pervert." I say with finality

***Osmonds pov***

I walk out of the room as I school my features, trying to not show my horror. He has been here less than an hour! AN HOUR! So how…. How did he know?

Is he much more powerful than I gave him credit for? Does he have some kind of clairvoyance? I hadn't even revealed my familiar to him yet… He hasn't even seen it! So how in the hell…

This man is way too scary. I definitely cannot compete with him on any stage…

'Squeak squeak' Comes a downtrodden squeak from his sleeve,

"It's alright chuchu, you are above all other rodents, don't mind what that scary man said. Who's the best? Yes you are, you are the best!" Osmond tried to distract himself from this powerful man, no, not man. This powerful monster that looks like a man.

He walked all the way to the middle of the tower and saw all the maids working double time. Some of them cleaning blood with mops while other ones were cleaning vomit from the floor. The body of the noble was already hauled into a bag and two muscled men were carrying it away.

"Hey, I'm uh… Im here to help, because I am benevolent and in this time of need I will help you!" He tried to play it off cool, pretend that he's here of his own choice.

"He got you too huh?" Colbert said, lightening the mood with a little joke.

The times coming will definitely need jokes, that is for sure.

And that's the story of how a square mage with vast knowledge became a maid for a day.

**AN: This is fun, join the dickcord. gg ****/3qHqswD**


	12. Chapter 12

**An: Discord: discord . gg / 6ej2fQw**

***2 Days later, Queen henrietta's pov***

I was just finishing with a council meeting when a courier boy ran into the throne room. Covered in sweat and grime. The smell wafted over to me and I held up my delicate white hand to halt him in place.

"Palace guard, please take the letter and deliver it over here. Letting a courier boy into the throne room is quite a big breach of security, what if he was an assassin or something?" I order the guard with authority. I had to learn how to use what my advisors call a 'commanding tone' so that people do not question me, I do not like having to do it… But I am a queen, I will make sacrifices for my country, both big and small.

The guard walks over to the courier and takes the letter, hand delivering it to me after checking it over for any kind of mechanical traps. "From Osmond the principal it says" The guard proclaims proudly. The amount of palace guards that can read can be counted on a single hand, only nobles are taught how to read at childhood. Learning how to read as an adult is… impressive.

I open the letter after receiving it from the guard and read through it carefully. Only emergency letters are delivered to me directly, if every letter I received was delivered to me directly then I would be drowning in letters, marriage requests, warring advice, job applications, beggars… Too many.

My face progressively turns from a natural smile into a forced smile, and then into a frown as I finish the letter. This is...

"Your majesty, frowning can lead to wrinkles at a very young age…" Advised the queen's most trusted guard and confidant, Agnès Chevalier de Milan. Captain of the Royal Musketeers.

I ignore her for the moment as I fetch a blank parchment and quill from a servant boy and write back a short and direct response.

'Keep an eye on him. I am coming earlier than planned.' Is all I write before sealing it into a letter and whistling for a royal hawk to deliver it to the academy. It should arrive in a few hours. The familiar showcase was meant to be done in 5 days time, however I am going to set off right now and hopefully should arrive within the day.

Osmond did not say who this 'king' chose as a supposed guide… and I think I may know the reason for that, it's simply way too suspicious not to name someone. It's probably… I shouldn't think about it, maybe it's just a mistake? I hope that it is. I really do.

"We are setting out for the academy, prepare my carriage right now. We must arrive within a day." I command

"Your majesty is that really a wise idea? Why are we moving up the visit date? The noble mage's in the academy have only recently summoned their familiars! They are more than likely underprepared. Please reconsider." Pleads agnes the captain

"No, we are heading out. Prepare my carriage, stop wasting time." I proclaim in an iron filled tone. Why am I in such a hurry to see this man for myself? Is it curiosity? Or is it something else?

***Ira's pov***

"I- I still don't understand what you're trying to do? What do you mean by all this?" Louise asks me as I begin to explain for the fourth time, this time with much more detail

*Sigh* "I don't see how you do not understand. Primitive ape. I will use my vast knowledge and superior brain to educate you in your faulty ways. Why you ask? First of all and most importantly because I see this as a conquest opportunity. Secondly this is a reward from a king to a subject for the merit of summoning me into this world. Why is it a merit you ask? Being a king of over 2 billion subjects is very taxing. I cannot act in the way that I wish, I have to focus on the good of the country. I cannot hang out with friends. I cannot have fun. I cannot act immaturely. I cannot talk to people without them groveling at my feet. It is extremely lonely at the very top of the world." I finish with a somber tone while using acting to its maximum potential.

Louise's eyes widen in recognition as her tear ducts start flowing since that is exactly what happened to her friend! 'Henrietta used to be so carefree… So fun and light hearted, but now they barely see each other. This man is just the same? How long has he carried this massive… burden?'

"How long?" Louise chokes out

"How long what? Use your words like a proper noble. Don't make me force it out of you." I snap, I already know what she's trying to ask since this is exactly what I manipulated her into asking, but I have to make her ask by her own volition or else the impact is less then if she asks the full question.

"How… How long have you been king for?" She finally gathers up the strength to ask without sounding like a bumbling mess

"Ever since I turned 6 years old. My father died in a civil war and when I was about to be executed alongside him, I begged. I begged for them to give the royal family another chance. Begged them to spare my sister. I used my charm and intelligence to delay the rebels until the royal guards arrived back from quelling the rebellion. A stupid decision on my father's part. He sent out our only protection to stop the attackers. 'The best defence is a good offense' he said, a whole lot of good that got him. Ever since then I've governed over my subjects and avoided the mistakes that my father made. I crushed countries under my foot and ruled over them with an iron fist. All the while not realising the one thing that I was missing from my life. I had wealth, power, women, and yet I was not happy. I only realised recently, and then a mysterious portal opens up in front of me. I broke free of my chains at that moment and took a leap of faith into the unknown. My scientists will research a way to get me back sooner or later but it'll take them a while hopefully. This is a vacation for me. And that is why your actions of summoning me is a merit. A merit that deserves a reward. Understand now?"

Louise wiped her eyes with her sleeves, not even realising that here she was, a noble, crying in front of a king. "I- I understand, but how will you, how will you help me?"

"I already told you, did I not? My patience is finite. I will use my vast knowledge to help you out with 1 problem. It can be anything, any topic, any question, you can ask me for the answer to life itself and I will grant it to you. All you have to do is ask."

"A-Anything?" Louise asks in quivering voice

"Well, if you asked me, what is your weakness? I would obviously not answer, but yes. As long as it's not about me or my country's weakness. Then yes, anything." I reply patiently.

"How… How can I become better at magic?" Hook line and sinker. I am presenting this as a reward when it actually works towards my own goal. If I teach her how to utilize her magic better, then she will gain respect and I will get rewarded by the natural dungeon even faster. I don't want to stay more than a month here if I don't need to. And if someone has suspicions about why I'm teaching her about magic, I can just say that she asked. It's the most flawless plan in the entire world.

"You're going to need to be more specific. Do you want to have more powerful spells? Do you want to learn how to control more then one element? That question is very broad."

"I- I cannot use any magic! Every time I try it results in an explosion! I am called louise the zero for a reason, it's ruined my life! I AM A FAILURE!" She shouts in frustration

"An explosion you say? And this happens for every spell? Also stop shouting, you are in the presence of royalty." I reprimand and question at the same time

"Yes… An explosion happens every single time, and sometimes the spell even does the opposite of what it's supposed to do, it's completely random and irrational." The void mage utters with a downcast expression

"I have a theory, however to confirm I will need you to cast a spell… On me." I declare

"B-but you might die! I can't do that…" Louise cries out

"I highly doubt that anything in this world can do more than scratch me. I'll be fine, trust me." I assure with a confident voice

"O-ok but only if you're sure" She asks, I nod and she begins casting a spell.

"Light heed my call and answer to my desires! Light up my darkness and cast away evil! Special light!" She proclaims and points her wand at me.

***THROOOOOOM***

An explosion rocks my world and vibrates my insides, nothing gets damaged but it's more powerful then I first assumed.

I wave away the smoke and after it all dissipates I'm left staring at a passed out louise… with barely any clothes on.

I immediately get hard and realise that her clothes got evaporated… or something by the spell, this shit makes no sense? Her skin is not even touched and yet her clothes are all but gone, is this anime physics at its finest?

This isn't the time to mess around, if my calculations are correct then the familiar showcase is going to be moved ahead of schedule, meaning the queen would find out inevitably if louise shows signs of physical assault, or in this case rape.

But… That won't stop me from having a little fun.

I put her up by her remaining clothes so that 'we don't make any skin contact' and accidentally rip off the rest of her clothes, along with her bra and panties. Woops?

Her perky and budding breasts are free from their constraints and her tight little pussy is out in the open. I place her on the bed and decide that taking it any farther might be too much, she might wake up in the middle of it all and… Yeah, not taking that risk.

I sit down into a chair and wait for her to wake up. But the bulge in my pants is simply not going away, it is painfully tight and I decide to get rid of it manually.

I take out my rock hard cock and start stroking it with the intent of getting rid of my erection, but it only gets more and more painful as I stroke it.

I mean, as long as I don't penetrate it's fine, right? Yeah of course. Makes sense, can't prove anything if there's no proof to be had.

I walk up to her bed and hold her little nose shut with my fingers, she tries to breath through her nose but she can't, so her brain automatically signals for her body to breath through her mouth. She opens her little mouth and I immediately slide inside her mouth and start moving in and out.

Slowly at first in case she wakes up, before speeding up into a steady pace. I climb onto the bed and put my legs on either side of her head as I tilt her head back and fuck her throat directly. It's kind of weird that she's not waking up, but plot convenience I guess?

After fucking her throat for a while I can feel my balls churning and I sheathe myself fully in her throat as far as I can and cum straight into her stomach as her throat milks me dry.

I pull out and sit back down after making sure there's no cum on her face, all of it was deposited straight into her throat. Good.

After 20minutes of waiting she finally starts stirring,

"Uhhhh my head" She hissed in pain

"It's good that you're finally awake." I coughed

"Did the explosion knock me out? Thats weird, it never happened to me before…" she moaned

"We're in a very enclosed room, I probably should have seen this coming, however to my defence I had no idea the explosion would be this big." I defend myself, in the anime it was a lot smaller and weaker looking.

"W-why am i naked!?" She squeaks while covering up her budding chest and pretty flower with a hand each

"And why does my throat feel so raw?" She adds as an afterthought

"The explosion destroyed your clothes, and your throat is probably sore due to smoke inhalation" I smirked, Smoke inhalation and me fucking your throat that is.

"Oh- c-can you turn away? Have you just been staring at me while I slept? T-that is improper" she squeals like a certain other pink haired girl from another franchise

"Why would I turn away? Is it not normal in this world for a king to own nobles in all 3 ways? Body, heart and soul? What's wrong with looking at my possession?" I ask while pretending to be genuinely confused

"W-well you're not my king, at least not officially? My family serves queen henrietta and that includes me…" She tries

"Hmmm… Alright I suppose you have a point, I'll give you a few seconds to get dressed. My theory was confirmed by the way, I'll tell you after you dress." I say as I turn away. Louise is smarter than I gave her credit for.

She quickly scrambles for clothing and puts it on at record speed before sitting down in front of the king

"Did you figure out why I cannot cast spells?" She questions with a desperate hope in her voice, as fickle as a candle ready to be extinguished by any tiny gust of wind.

"Yes." The flame grows from a fickle flame to a steady fire.

"And you will never be able to cast regular spells." The steady fire gets immediately extinguished by a waterfall of depression

"But, you shouldn't see this as a bad thing. I said that you wouldn't be able to cast regular spells, I didn't say you couldn't use magic at all." I explain slowly

She seems confused but then asks "But, what do you consider a regular spell? Aren't all spells regular?" She asks, definitely smarter than I gave her credit for, she already picked up on it.

"No, of course not. Every mage is aligned with one of 4 elements, you know this do you not? All of the spells cast by these mages who are aligned with fire,earth,air and water are considered regular by my definition." I explain

"However what many people don't know, barely anyone in fact, is that a fifth element exists. This is called the void element. It is an element that is mainly aligned with destruction, spatial tactics and confusion." I continue to explain

"These spells are not regular spells since they are very specialized. Tell me, what can you use a basic fireball spell for?" I ask

"Well… To light a campfire, attack someone and light a dark path?" She answers, unsure of her own answer

"Exactly. It has many uses, it can also be used to burn a body, clear grass, burn down a forest, and many other things. However, what can you use a spell that is called 'explosion' for?" I ask

"Uhm? To create an explosion…?" She asks with confusion

"No. To destroy. That is the only purpose of this spell. To cause objective destruction, uncontrolled death and trauma. This spell has only one purpose, and that is why it is not considered a regular spell in my dictionary. You Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière are a void mage. You can only cast a select few spells, however those spells are extremely powerful. That is the reason that every spell you cast backfires. Whenever you cast the spell your affinity is trying to make it into a line, a single directional cannon that only fires forward. Not the tree branch that all other affinities grant." I explained indepthly, most of this is bullshit but she doesn't know that. Void magic is just weird and I have no idea how it actually works, also, magic is magic. Nuff said.

"So… I can only cast void related spells? Like 'explosion' for example?" She gulps with a face filled with an unknown emotion

"That is correct, your affinity is a rare one. I will be honest with you, it is mostly used for destruction from where I come from." I inform her

"If you are unhappy with this, then you shouldn't be. It is a rare gift, if I was in your place I would embrace it and make the most of it. You may not be able to turn stone into bronze, or create a hill out of nowhere, but so what? You can make that bronze disappear within seconds, and you can level a house with little to no effort. Not even I can do that" I lie with a smile

"If you wish to learn my knowledge of void spells, I would be more than happy to give it to you, I did promise to answer your question to my fullest afterall. You can take your time in deciding" I encouraged with a soft tone

I began to head towards the door before small dainty hand grabbed my sleeve

"Please… I'd like to know, I'll embrace it! I'll show everyone that I'm cooler than them! So what if I can't create bronze valkyries? So what if I can't wield fire! SO WHAT IF I CAN'T FREEZE A LAKE? SO WHAT IF I CAN'T CAUSE AN EARTHQUAKE? I'LL JUST BLOW THE FUCK OUT OF THEM ALL!" She blurted in a massive explosion of emotion.

*Clap clap clap* "Well done, although your display was not very noble" I laugh

"You passed my little test, if you had let me leave I would not have taught you anything, even if you asked afterward. Well done." I reassure

She goes bright red and stutters out "T-thank you"

"However, I do not like when people spy on me. Come in. Or I'll come get you." I say as I snap my head towards the closed door.

.

.

.

.

"Not coming in? Then don't be surprised if I am a little rude." I say as I seemingly disappear from view and show up right in front of the fleeing redhead.

"Care to explain why you were eavesdropping?" I coldy mocked

"Well… I was curious, about you, so I decided to see if you were just an actor hired by Louise to make her seem like a real mage, and I think I was right" She teased in a sassy voice

"You think an actor could move at speeds that you cannot perceive? Must be a pretty good actor to deceive your eyes, no?" I mock her stupid logic, atleast now I know that I won't have to mind wipe her, she probably didn't hear much of what we talked about. She only eavesdropped near the end when I applauded her, thus making her think that I was giving her acting lessons.

"You also did not refer to me as your majesty. Do so next time you address me or you forfeit your righ-"

"Oh, quit your god damned act you con artist! I've seen hundreds of your kind in germania, from 'fortune tellers' to 'cat whisperers, I know it's all an act. You are no king." She spat with venom

Did she somehow see through my 100/100 acting? Obviously it's not omni-potent acting or anything, but it should be able to fool a simple human…

'**Inspect'**

***Do you wish to use Inspect? A random event based on a numerical scale will happen. From number 1-100000, the higher the number, the worse the event will be for you. However, the number you receive will be based on the forbidden skill that you use and various other factors. Do you accept?***

So let me get this right, if I use inspect then the highest number I could get would probably be 10 or something right? Since this inspect is a really weak skill and I'm only using it on Kirche, a side character. Right?

***Incorrect, the maximum you can receive is 100000, however the chance of receiving 100000 for using 'inspect' is less than 0.0000000000000001%. However if you nuked this world then it would be the other way around. You would have a 99% chance of getting 100000 and 0.000000000000000001% of getting a 1. Do you understand?***

That is… Wow. Okay. That's kind of fucked but in a weird way also fair. Alright. Will the event happen as soon as I use the skill or can I redeem it or something?

***It will happen 1 minute after using the skill. You will receive a notification of the event when it happens and what it is.***

Okay. Kirche is starting to stare at me weirdly since I've been staring into space for at least 2 seconds without replying

'Inspect, minimum information mode' Hopefully this reduces the chances of getting 100000 even more, 0.0000000000000001% is a bit high for my tastes.

**Name; Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst **

**Level; 19**

**Class; Mage-Noble**

**Race; Human 97%/3% unknown (dna defects)**

**Alignment; Chaotic-good**

**Current thoughts about you:** **Thinks you may be a fraud, but has no concrete evidence. Looking for you to fuck up and accidently drop the act.**

***Event roll=4***

"No one has dared to disrespect me in such a way. And if they even tried, their heads would be off their bodies before they could even apologize. You have forfeited your right to live" I say as I reach for my sword

Before I can behead her she backs up and her familiar stands in front of me. Kirche probably thought that it would fight me for her, but animals often have much better instincts than humans. So it lowered its head in a submissive pose and reduced it's flame output from its tail as much as possible, probably a racial thing. It appeared to be begging for its master's life to be spared.

"Give me one reason why I should not dispatch you and your familiar right this second." I demand, I think you see where this is going.

"I- I can be useful, I have information on this world that zero louise would never possess!" She blurted.

I doubt she saw what I did to that fatass who's room I now own, otherwise she would be shivering and much more panicked then right now.

I swing my sword fast enough to break the speed of sound and shred all of her clothes without touching a single cell of her body. She is now terrified as she tries to cover up her nakedness.

"You did not address me as your majesty once again. Get in my room. I have not been serviced since coming to this world. Why don't you stop flaunting your body and actually put it to use to save your tiny and insignificant life?"

"A-are you talking about what I think you're talking about? Your majesty?" The fiery redhead stutters

"Obviously. I would assume that one like you would have experience in this field, do you not? I can smell that you are not a virgin, so there is no reason to lie." I question

"Yes… I was trained by my mother. Germania is… Very patriarchal so I had to be prepared. She took my virginity as well." She sniffled

"Stop trying to get pity out of me, it wont work." I almost laughed. Pity? From me? Hahhahaha

The sad look on her face instantly disappears into a small smirk as she leads me into my own room and sits down on the bed, facing me. She spreads her legs and does a 'come here' gesture with her finger

I decide to obey for the time being and get close enough for her to reach my pants, she starts to undo my robe and my hard dick springs up and hits her in the chin as it comes loose.

"Oh my!" She jumps back as it was unexpected

"This is the biggest I've ever seen! Monster!" She giggled.

***Event activated. Hyper sensitivity in you know what ;)***

Shit

She forms a ring around my cock with her lips and my world goes white, it takes my entire will power and focus to not explode into her mouth right then and there. I swear to god if I prematurely ejaculate and she witnesses it… I will kill all witnesses.

She tries to take it all but can only take 7 inches into her mouth as once before she starts gagging. The gagging feels even better and my world once again goes white as I try to restrain my orgasm… It's not going well.

After 5minutes of torture I finally can't hold back anymore and explode inside Kirche's mouth and she tries to swallow it all but my balls produced a truly impressive amount of cum, it leaks out from the sides of her mouth and onto her impressive chest.

After I finish cumming she stands up and gets ready to leave. "Who said you could leave?" I pant, I'm not going to be the one to lose.

"I was just closing the door, since you forgot. Your majesty" She purrs and winks, I realise now that the door was indeed wide open.

"I see." I reply with hidden embarrassment, at least no one saw us?

I sit on the bed and face her with my dick sticking straight up.

"Ride me. That's an order." And like a good little slut she descends on my cock with no hesitation and hilts herself on my rock hard cock. Wrapping her hands around my neck she goes to kiss me, which I swiftly block with my hand. "You just had cum in your mouth. Do not attempt to kiss me with such a dirty mouth." I command

Kirche looks surprised for a moment before going back to riding me. Setting a fast pace I have to hold my moans in, which Kirche does not bother to do as she moans loudly and throws her head back while touching my pecs and abs.

Reaching around her back I grab her firm ass with both hands and fondle them as she rides up and down on my cock. I lean forward and start licking her nipples as she moans loudly in my ear.

Thrusting up and hilting myself completely inside her I cum, filling her womb with my cum. I finally can't hold back my moans as she cums and her insides milk my dick dry. She collapses on top of me and nearly suffocates me with her breasts.

After a few minutes of rest she stands up and calmly walks in front of me, licking my dick clean and standing back up straight.

"Will that satiate you, my majesty?" She asks as she stands in front of me with cum dripping from her pussy and down her leg.

"Yes, I hope you learned your lesson. You can leave." I command. What lesson? I dont fucking know, I just wanted to fuck her.

"Err… I don't have any clothes since you cut them to shreds…" She mutters. Oh yeah, I did do that, didn't I?

"Hm, Maybe it would be good punishment for you to have to walk naked inside the school halls, no?" I tease with no real intent to make her do that, if I did then other people would see her naked. And I don't like that idea.

"Did you- Did you just tease me? The high and mighty king teased a little noble like me?" She chirped

"Maybe I did. I don't have any female clothes, you'll have to do with this." I proclaim mysteriously as I read into a black void (my inventory) and drag out a robe that is smaller than mine and has no special features

"Thank you my king, I'll be sure to treasure it" She jokes, the robe is a cheap garbage robe that you could get for 5 dollars in the modern world, but here it's probably the best quality robe that not even a king could afford.

She puts it on and her eyes widen in surprise 'Woah… This is so comfortable, is this silk?!' she stares at the king with wide eyes and her theory of him being an actor completely crumbles to dust. An actor would not give something so valuable away just like that…

After Kirche leaves I dump water on my head to get rid of any… residue and after that I return to Louise's room.

Louise is sitting on her bed contemplating what it would mean to her family if they learned that she could only use void related spells and she decided that she wouldn't care, at all. It's not like they tried to help her understand why she was such a failure, they just sent her to an academia and told her "learn it yourself" and yet this king shows up and solves all her problems in a single day. Not even a day, a single hour. Could she fully believe him? No of course not, but it's more information then she ever received from her family.

I appeared in her room and coughed lighty since she was really focused on something.

"o-Oh, did you get the eavesdropper? Ah, why is your hair wet~?" She asks, forgetting to address me, but I'll let it slip this time. It's tiresome to remind them every time.

"Yes, I got the eavesdropper, I'm wet because I went for a swim afterwards. Anyways, let's get back to your affinity. Void is very good at destruction. Learn this magic spell, but don't cast it inside here or everything will be destroyed." I say reaching into my robe and bringing out a scroll.

I hand the scroll to Louise and as soon as she unrolls it I can see a glint appear in her eye, it appears that her comprehension is being boosted due to the spell being void related.

I wait patiently for her to finish studying the spell and after 20 minute she hands the scroll back to me. Which I store back into my inventory, If you're wondering I just bought the scroll from the store shop for 30000credits, it can't be used by people without void affinities tho. And it's a rather bad spell.

"Can I try it somewhere? Pleaseeee?" She pleads and gives me the infamous puppy eyes, I can't say no to this can i?

"No." I reply

"Hiccup… but why?" She says with little tear drops in the corner of her eyes. My willpower was stronger then tiamats. You cannot defeat me.

"Because the explosion would cause a massive probl-..." Wouldn't this be a good opportunity to get a lot of reputation? Wasn't void magic seen as heretical or something like that in the anime? I can't really research it right now… Hmm I can't remember.

'When you aren't sure of doing something, just do it anyways, even if it's child rape and mass genocide' -Great general Sun Tzu

Ah, thank you general for your infinite wisdom. I'll do it. I'll rap- I mean, I'll let Louise show off her new spell! Thank you!

"Alright, but on the condition that everyone from the academia sees it, and before you ask for the reason, It is to raise my own reputation as wise and knowledgeable. Think about it. The king teaches and corrects one of their most problematic students in a few days, and gives a purpose to her magic. I have a reputation to uphold and this will help me, that is why you'll need to give a speech to everyone and make me sound great and benevolent. But don't tell them it only took an hour, tell them at least a day. Understood?" I lied, it's not a complete lie however, it's just a half truth. I need to raise someone's reputation, it just isn't mine.

"Y-yes your majesty! But what will I say? I don't have much experience with this…" The pinkette shyly says

"You are a noble and yet you do not know how to publicly speak? I cannot do it for you, or else it will be less credible. I'm sure you can think of something. I will tell Osmond to gather every student outside the gates. You wait here and prepare until I get you. By the way, try to aim as far as you can see, my instincts tell me that the explosion is going to be large. It was already quite large beforehand and you weren't even focused on making it bigger." I warn before disappearing in a burst of speed and reappearing behind Osmond without him noticing.

"Hello Osmond" I greeted

Osmond froze up for a second before realising who it was and turned around in his chair.

"Hello there your majesty, do you need anything?" Osmond asked, but in his head he was thinking 'please say no please say no please say no pl-'

"Yes, I do." 'fuuuuuck'

"What is it that you would like?" Osmond asks back without revealing anything, 'Did he find out about the royal eagle's message? How is that possible?'

"I'd like you to gather all of the students in the academy, I have something I'd like to show everyone. Don't worry, I won't kill them or anything hahaha" I assure him, I don't think he believes me… He has no choice tho.

"What do you… need them for?" He asks warily while reaching for his wand

"Your wand won't help you, I can move faster than you can perceive. You won't even be able to utter a single syllable before you die. I truly just want to show them something. Tell them to gather in front of the gates, no need for any personal belongings. It's just a quick trip." I say

'This definitely sounds like a death trap… 'No need for personal belongings, so you don't have to clean them up alongside the bodies!? Just a quick trip? To hell?!' He picks up his wand and chants a loudening spell that allows him to broadcast his voice across the campus.

"All students head to the front gate and line up. I repeat, all students head to the front gate and line up." Osmond says before looking back at the king and noticing he was gone.

*30minutes later*

All of the students were gathered in front of me and Osmond was standing next to me. There were at least 600 students and all of them were watching me and Osmond impatiently. Kirche was watching me with curiosity and send me a smirk when my eyes crossed hers.

"Alright, I will assume everyone is here. I have something that I'd like to show you, but we will need to go outside these walls to do so. Please follow me." I say and don't give anyone time to complain.

We walk about a kilometer into an open field and I turn around once again and wait for everyone to come to a halt.

"Alright. This is far enough I suppose, I'll be right back. I'll let her do the talking." I say and disappear and reappear instantly with a pink mass in my hands that looks like she's about to throw up. I pat her back a little and push her forward while telling osmond to cast an amplifying spell onto her.

"H-hello everyone!" Louise meekly calls out.

"You're gonna have to be louder than that, I could barely hear you even though I'm right next to you." I grin

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Louise blasts everyone's eardrums with a high amount of air vibrations.

"Get on with it!"

"Hello!"

"Hia!"

"Can I go now?"

"What is this?"

"What is zero doing onstage?"

Various responses were responded and made Louise feel even more anxious.

"As you all know, I have a nickname, this nickname hurts my pride and my noble standing. I am Louise the zero. Or just zero for short. This nickname was given to me because all of my spells fail. When I was guiding his majesty around the courtyards I happened to mention my problem to him, and he benevolently offered to help me. Over the course of a day he has solved a problem that has plagued me for over 5 years! A problem with which even my own family could not help me. His majesty has brung you all here so you could witness the very first spell that I can call successful! All thanks to his majesty's vast knowledge of the magical arts and wisdom!" Louise finishes, no applause. None at all.

"What the hell is this facade? I'm leaving, Louise the zero casting a spell? A commoner flying is more likely!" Said a particularly arrogant noble who thought he was above everyone else.

Not even a second passed before Louise started having tear drops in her eyes and getting ready to run.

"Do not look down on those that I teach, you doing so insults me directly, I do not like being insulted." I say as I vanish and slice that noble in half, from tailbone to skull.

I reappear in my original spot and sheathe my katana as that noble freezes in shock and falls to the ground… In two pieces of course.

All the students around that noble are wide eyed and the students behind those students are trying to get a good view of what happened

"You promised you wouldn't kill any of my students!" Osmond roars as he takes up his wand...His wand that is chopped into a swan.

"I said I wouldn't kill unprovoked, that was a provocation." I replied as his eyes bulged out of their sockets at what happened to his wand.

"Anyone have anything to say?" I ask

No response.

"Good. Keep it that way, Louise, proceed." I command

The command thankfully unfreezes Louise and she stares at the body on the ground, With… No emotion in her eyes? Interesting.

"Yes your majesty." Louise brings her wand up and starts chanting like a certain crimson demon.

"I call upon the abyss to provide me with darkness that is darker than dark" Osmond seems confused at this sentence, everyone else is too.

"I beseech thee, combine with my void and fill me." Osmond's eyes widen 'the void? Is it a coincidance? Wait…. Explosions at every spell… No… It cannot be, right?"

"The time of destruction has cometh" Osmond starts turning pale

"Let the collapse of reality begin as we strive to uncover the truth"

"And let everything return to dust as it began"

"That which came from the abyss"

"**EXPLOSION"** She finishes with a shout and points her wand at a nearby forest flourishing with life.

A deep orange glow brighter than 1000 suns quickly spreads outwards from a single point of origin and consumed half of the forest before stopping and instead going upwards, forming a mushroom from the smoke and explosive particles

A loud bang was heard by everyone spectating and followed that was a fierce wind that nearly pushed everyone off of their feet.

The aftermath after everything settled down was… intense.

Half of the forest was gone while the rest was raging with flame, some of the students threw up and were quivering on their feet. Some fainted, and some were excited.

***Respect gained***

**Current progress: 100%**

**You may leave whenever you wish. **

**Rewards can be claimed whenever you wish.**

I could just leave right now, but I need to experiment with something before doing so. The reason that I acted as a king, the entire facade, was for this. We'll see if it works later, there are still some preparations that I need to do, If not then I'll need to think of something else.

Louise fainted from the massive amounts of willpower it took to make a blast that large, so I caught and softly placed her on the ground. Don't want her accidently dieing before I get to fuck that virgin pussy of hers.

"That forest was at least a kilometer in diameter, half of it is gone… Is this the power of the void affinity? I had no idea there existed a person who had it." Osmond mutters to himself

"You were quite ignorant not to notice, an explosion at every spell gave it away within seconds. You should have known if you were such a good mage." I reprimand, he really should've known.

"You're right. I should have known and should have helped my student with her problems, and yet I didn't. You realise louise may be forced to join the military now right? This kind of power will be very useful in it." Osmond informs me

"I can see why you'd do that. I am a king after all, the country above personal desires. I don't mind if you do it but what I do mind is people taking away my possessions, after I leave you can do whatever you'd like with her, but before then she is my guide. No more and no less. If you try to force her into the military before I leave then do not expect your country to survive. Anyways, dismissed." I say before disappearing with louise in my hands.

Osmond shivers from the look in his eyes before looking at the forest fire and realising that it's spreading to the another nearby forest

"All students that can use water magic, help me put out this fire." Osmond announced

"Man, the queen coming here is going to be a complete disaster…" Osmond muttered to himself as he began casting powerful water magics.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Yo, I haven't updated in a few months and I have a completely valid and amazing reason, I didn't really wanna, aka I didn't have the motivation to. I wrote this story up until now on the spot as I thought it up (and I am continuing to do so as we speak). I don't really wanna force myself to write this story since 1. It wouldn't flow well If I did 2. I wouldn't have fun, and 3. Whats the point of writing a rushed, shitty and forced chapter that's of poor quality and Im not having fun while doing it? If you answered: There isn't one, you're right! There is absolutely no valid reason that I can think of for doing that. Im not even being paid to do this, I do it for fun.**

**Also, a note on chapter 1, In response to some guest reviewer first of all, fuck you. And second of all, the reason that Ira's character was so cringey and just chuuni is because I wanted a very clear contrast for character development. Back in his first life he lived on our earth, good old boring earth. He literally had nothing to do, was insane, and was also a genius. Those 3 things rarely combine into something good. He was also a child without any sort of end goal. So he opted to have fun, but after a while of killing people for money and fame, it became boring too. So he research shit, it became boring too. In the end he had nothing to do and he adapted a sort of mindset, in which he did what he wanted, when he wanted to, without any regard for consequences, Which includes being cringey, chuuni, etc. He didn't care about anyone making fun of him (you included) and the only reason he didn't kill himself up to that point was because there was a possibility that heaven or hell didn't exist, that he would simply cease to exist. Being bored and being unbeatable (in his mind) was better than being bored and not being able to do anything about it. He had adapted a completely antagonistic, yet extremely apathetic mindset. He didn't care about anything, except himself. That's why he had such little hesitation when he eventually killed himself, since it entertained him, and he got petty revenge on the guy who set him up. His personality changed from a cringy psychopath to a less cringy sociopath with little regard for life, and some of you may say that this change happened way too quickly, but let me remind you of this precise line "I have no idea how much time passed, it felt like a second and yet an eternity" Or something like that, I'm too lazy to go back and check. Anyways point being is that he spent an eternity in the void before being taken by the gaming system, but he doesn't remember any of it, but his subconscious does. So thus the personality change and character development. Anyways, I usually don't read the AN so I doubt that many people read this either, but any of you that did are now in 'the know' I guess. Enjoy.**

**Important note: This is a flashback chapter to the familiar forest, not a continuation of last chapter, if you bitch about it in the comments I will humiliate you in the next chapter. The reason for this flashback is because I rushed Ira's time in the forest, (back at chapter 4-6), I just did a time skip to the end, and I don't really know why I did it honestly, and so I'm finishing it in this chapter, Don't be a little bitch in the review section ok? **

**Also join the discord, code is zzKJKv52wh**

**For those who are disappointed with this flashback chapter and want the next chapter, fret not for I am gonna update again pretty shortly, or maybe not. But the next chapter is definitely gonna be a up-to-date one. Im not giving a deadline for the next chapter tho, fuck off.**

***Flashback***

**Location-Familiar forest ID. Final day.**

I land in front of a massive cave entrance, the passive mana in the air is at its highest concentration in this precise spot in the entire ID, so I'm assuming that this is where Tiamat resides.

My theory is shortly proven correct as Tiamat in her dragon form **(I couldn't find any pictures of descriptions of her dragon form) **emerges from the cave entrance and into the clearing.

She seems ready to blast me into ash since I'm intruding on her land, or something… Fuckin bitch.

"Who are you and what do you want? Mortal?" Did she just call me a mO**RTAL?! **

Calm thoughts make the bad thoughts go away… Breath… Shes right I am not a god just yet, she's only stating fact… no reason to get mad at a fact, a fact that I will rectify as fast as I can but still a fact.

Tiamat is still striding towards me and I'm reminded of one of my ideas after Im sufficiently calmed down.

'The quest for this place was to subdue Tiatmat… The definition of subdue is to bring under control, a person or object… However it never specifically mentioned if I have to do it by force or for how long, did it?' I smirk viciously, which goes unnoticed by Tiamat since she's an arrogant prick.

I muster my confidence and prepare for the most natural command that I can issue, something that you would follow out of force of habit, something that you don't even consider before doing, and pour all of my acting on it along with all my other skills that apply. "Can you stop for a second?"

Tiamat stops without even considering it, success! Hahahah! But did it work?

***User has used intellect and wisdom to find a unique solution to quest.***

***Quest completed: Subdue Tiamat.***

***Quest reward: Continued use of system, ability to store a living creature inside inventory if consent is acquired +5 Rare escape gasca.* **

***Bonus quest completed:Subdue Tiamat without conflict***

***Bonus quest reward: Tier system for skills and stats unlocked***

***Secret quest failed: Kill Tiamat without her even realising it.***

"I asked you a question and you've been standing still for a while, am I right in assuming you have no answer?" She says while still standing still.

"Ah sorry, I got distracted by a thought, don't worry about it. Anyways, I have something very interesting to tell you." I smirk, dragons are very prideful creatures, so If I know something that she doesn't…

"I highly doubt you know anything that I don't." She growls.

"Ah, but I do. You see, You aren't real." I drop the bomb like USA back in ww2 on japan.

"Huh? Are you crazy? I guess you've gone insane by being in my mere presence, it's only to be expected." She says after a moment of disbelief. Then she starts to charge up a deadly inferno inside her chest.

"And If I could prove it?" She stops.

"How would you do that?" She thinks she's got me on the hook, but she doesn't realise… I AM THE HOOK! Wait no… Uh… Shes the fish? Or something…

"You don't remember how you got here, do you?"

"What? Of course I do! That's ridicul-..." Her scales go pale… how does that work?

"That's right. You were administering rating games and you ended up here, somehow? Of course you could assume that I kidnapped you or something, but then if I did that then I am stronger then you, no?" I say trying to lead her into my next trap.

"T-That's not-"

"Theres more proof. Follow me." I cast telekinesis on myself and fly into the air, smirking when she follows without trying to attack.

We reach the troposphere and I tell her "Now, look around. You can see a border, can you not?. That is the border surrounding this reality, this artificially created reality. A fake space."

She confirms that border and I smirk as her entire world comes crumbling down.

"Yes, that's right. You're merely a copy of yourself in the outside world, and once this space collapses you will be no more." I say

"Thi- This shouldn't be possible… No one has the power to just conjure a world out of nothing… Create souls out of nothing!" She exclaims in a hoarse voice, her entire world is falling apart, the laws of reality disappearing in front of her eyes. So I don't blame her.

While the big reptile is going through an existential crisis I prepare the next part of my plan and my contingency in case she doesn't take it well. My contingency consists of tossing a pod containing a swarm of mana disruptors into her nostril while she's zoned out. I can remotely activate them in case she tries anything and she won't be able to control her mana for a few seconds, which is more than enough for what I plan to do.

"I do have an offer for you however, you can continue to exist for a small price." I say,

Her focus snaps to me, I think she forgot that I was even here. Should I be offended?

*Grr* "What do you want human? You just told me that I am a mere copy of myself, I've spent 14 years in this forest and you just came and told me that I am fake! How could you possibly have enough power to allow me continued existance?"

"I just want you to become my servant. That's all, or I can kill you and end your false existence." I say cockily. Honestly I wouldn't mind either choice, either I get a good cocksleeve and somewhat weak servant, or I get XP. Both are good.

"Me? A servant to a weak human!? HOW DARE YOU? Even if I am a mere copy I can still crush an ant like you!"

I haven't had a cocksleeve ever since I entered this place so I give her another chance, I release the full brunt of my aura and her eyes widen and body shivers. "Submit or die. It is your choice." I say in a cold tone. A cock sleeve would be nice but xp is also nice… But couldn't I have both? The body of a dragon would probably stay pretty warm for a few hours after death… Right? Would my dick even be big enough to fit with any kind of pressure? I feel like my entire body might fit in her pussy… Hmmm

"I would rather die as a warrior then submit to a human, even if you have a little bit of power!" Ah, I guess I can respect that sentiment… If I was forced to submit someone, even a god, I would tell them to fuck themselves. Unless she's hot I guess, then I'd pretend to submit and rape them in their sleep, probably. It'd be kinky.

"Very well, xp come to me." I activate the mana disruptors and she falters before her eyes widen "H-HOW!?"

I use my telekinesis and completely bypass her natural resistance to enemy magics, when mana is stable it's like a solid wall of iron, but when its disrupted its like an iron wall that is contorting and twisting randomly. So it offers no real protection to a skilled mage like myself.

I grip her admittedly massive brain stem and use my gravity affinity along with 90% of my mana and **Pull. **Her brain stem immediately disconnects from her brain and her eyes lose all life within them. Her brain still has activity in it but she became a vegetable, I think that counts as killing her.

Her wings immediately stop flapping and she plummets to the ground, that'll definitely kill her. Being a vegetable is my worst fear in the entire world. Wouldn't wish it upon anyone. Except my enemies. Definitely on my enemies.

***LVL UP***

***LVL UP***

***LVL UP***

…

Alright well time to get my dick we-

***Congratulations user, ID is no longer being fueled by dimensional energy. ID will collapse within 10minutes. Please prepare to leave***

Ah fuck… Get my dick wet for 10minutes or get a lot of xp… Pros of getting my dick wet: My dick gets wet, I cum, cons: I would officially cross the line of necrophilia, which isn't tooooo bad, and also no xp… My other plan, pros:Lots of xp, cons: no getting my dick wet….

The choice is truly difficult but after very lengthy contemplation and looking to my role model, sun tzu the great chinese general I decided on my plan of action.

Guess I won't be getting the 'dragon fucker' title today, how sad. But I might get another title or something.

With that I grip the atmosphere around myself with telekinesis and start flying out into space, once in space I search for the biggest asteroid that I can find, grab it with telekinesis. And push it towards the ID.

***Ping* **

***Ummmmm… Im not sure if this is allowed…***

Shhhh, just ignore it baby girl. Just turn the other way for 600seconds ok? Ok cool.

***Ping***

***As much as I don't want to do this, I have to. Sorry Ira***

***Close ID Forcefully***

Don't you fucking DARE! YOU LITTLE FUCK I WILL D̴̢̞̫̯̣̝̞̒̈́̑̂̂̍̑͘͠É̶̡̜̣̖͕̹͔͇͔̯̳͔̯͈̤̹̓̍̋̕S̵̡̗̮͈̮̬̳̠͎̽͑̈̂͌͝T̵̻̭͉̝̬̲̝̠͔͌̓̒̽͘Ȓ̴̜͕̩͍͔̗̳̭̅̆̽͌́̂̄̚͘O̷̧̨̫̩̙͚̻̟̲͖̒̀́̚͜Ý̶̧̗̝̝̫̪͙̮̲̃̑̎̒͆̌̅͋͊̓́̔͘͝ͅ ̶̡̛̼̖̩̥͔͍̟̣̞̈ͅY̵̖̑Ó̸̡̥́Ṷ̶̿́ͅ

***Ping***

***Skill revealed: InS̸̢̤̼̬̮̮͎̮̔͂̊̌̀̑͆͜͜a̸͓̰̼̎͒͑͛̕ņ̵̠͇̜̦̠͚͓̞̹̅̄̆̿̀̍͋͊͠Ỉ̵̡̡̧̢͍̹̼̙̞̳̙͓̦͇͍̰͕͍̙͋͑̍̆͐̎͐̃̉̓͒̉̈̕͝ͅŢ̴̡̺͇͚͓̖͔̩̖͈̞̟̺͚̈́̒̀͛̊̃̈́̓̉͒̎͑̆͗Ý̸̛̪͕͎̖̖͉͚̼͎̙̲̹̪͉̝̮̪̜͎̼̪͂́ͅ MAX***

***ERROR***

***ERROR***

***ERROR***

***Fixing error***

***Fixing error failed***

***Attempting to contact main game system***

***Failed***

***Mass failure***

***ID Cannot be closed***

Huh? Nani the fuck? Did I just influence the game somehow? I mean… Works for me I guess? But what the fuck is this glitchy ass skill? 'Inspect'

***Insanity MAX/MAX***

***Tier:?***

***Allows:?***

Wow that was… helpful… I learned literally nothing, thanks you shitty fucking game. Anyways onto the important bit, the ID didn't close and I think this insanity is to thank. Even If I don't agree, I'm most definitely sane. Like 100% sane.

The asteroid turns into a meteor and starts to burn up in the atmosphere, half of it burns away before the meteor impacts the ID and everything turns to hell, the center of the ID is superheated into plasma and the expanding shockwave of death does exactly that, it causes death and destruction. In half a second ¼ of the ID is completely engulfed in flame and carnage. Actually that's a lie, 1/4th of the ID is just… Gone. Literally nothing is there, is this a glitch or some shit? Pretty sure craters aren't supposed to just make reality disappear after hitting stone layer, right?

The rest of the ID is on fire… And it's also raining fire… causing more fire, I doubt anything survived that honestly. Now for the results?

***Lvl up x69***

***Title gained: Genocide expert***

***Title effect: People who enjoy committing genocide will look upon you favourably. Commiting genocide is 10% easier***

Nice, also a really shit title. I probably won't commit genocide that much once Im out of here. Probably. Anyways, time to get out of this place before I end up getting erased out of existence or something because of this place falling apart, literally.

***ID exit***

I feel the familiar pull around my body as reality shatters around me and I'm suddenly no longer above a forest, Instead I'm in hell. What the fuck.

***Ping***

***What the fuck did you do? I just received the data from your little test and here it says 'Mass failure, please help my ass hurts'... I knew I shouldn't have sent an auxiliary backup game with you, and instead went by myself. Sigh***

"I mean, you can't really blame me, can you? Besides you probably had something really important to do or something, you had to have had a good reason not to come yourself ya know?"

***Ping***

***Negative, I just didn't wanna deal with your bullshit, now look where that's got me… Your forceful destruction of the ID interrupted the space allocation property of the entire place and you ended up in hell. Honestly I'd count you lucky, you could've ended up on top of trihexa or in the void or something***

I think my face just paled.. Did my face just pale? I think it did… Im not quite ready to fight trihexa just yet, but isn't he/she sealed? And asleep or some bullshit? I would've probably been fine… Probably.

***Ping***

***That isn't the point, you COULD'VE ended up in a really shit place, but you're lucky that you didn't, you only ended up in hell. Not sure where exactly in hell but you're somewhere in hell for sure.***

Any way for me to get out of here? Or… Im fairly certain even a weak ass devil can travel the dimensions so for me it should be really simple right?

***Ping***

***Well yes, but actually no. Here, try it.***

***Skill discovered: Dimensional travel. Rip open the thin veil between dimensions and travel through the vagina shaped slit.***

This description… Is kinda retarded. 'Dimension travel'

***Ping***

***Skill failed, failure due to heavy anti-teleportation wards***

Huh… That's weird, I didn't think dimension travel counts as teleportation, actually that reminds me, do I get to keep the skills I made inside the forest?

***Ping***

***Sure, I don't see why not.***

***Skill gained: hydrogen bomb.***

***By converting your mana into hydrogen and oxygen inside an isolated vacuum, you can achieve a result similar to a nuclear bomb, except without the added benefit of radioactive winds.***

***Cost depends on size of explosion.***

Nice. Also, can I convert my mana into antimatter? Because if I can…

***Your tier isn't high enough to achieve this***

Oh yeah, I unlocked the tier system didn't I? I have an idea but what exactly do tiers do?

***They are used to upgrade skills/stats. Your current stat tier is mortal. Once you reach a prerequisite it will upgrade. All your stats will be worth more.**

**Mortal:Normal stats(Except with added benefits from gaming system. More hp regen,etc.)**

**Ascended mortal:Stats are worth x2.**

**Demi-god:Stats are worth x5.**

**Lesser deity:Stats are worth x25**

**Deity:Stats are worth x100**

**Major deity:Stats are worth x250**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**(Please note, these stats only apply to gamers. Normally these figures are lower, gamers are OP.)**

Okay, and skill tiers?

***It depends on the skill. I will use teleportation for reference.***

***A common teleportation skill at lvl 1 will allow you to teleport 5m within your vision. A common teleportation skill at lvl 100 will allow you to teleport 50km if you have a reference point. E.g a map, or picture.***

***An EXOTIC teleportation skill at lvl 1 will allow you to teleport 500m and you only need to imagine where you want to teleport. Even if you just randomly imagine 'Teleport me to somewhere with a lot of money' It'll happen. At lvl 100 you can teleport an near infinite distance, and it will be instant, instinctual, and requires little effort to get your destination in mind.***

***The tier system for skills is as follows***

**Common**

**Uncommon**

**Rare**

**Epic**

**Legendary**

**Mythical**

**Exotic**

**Transcended**

**Godly**

**?**

**?**

Oh… wow. Upgrading skill tiers is the way to go! Holy shit. A lvl 100 common teleportation skill is practically useless compared to a lvl 1 exotic teleportation skill.. The difference is honestly broken. If anyone other than me had this power I would cry, being my enemy must suck huh?

What tier is my telekinesis currently at then? I can manipulate atoms and subatomic particles at this point, surely it's at least legendary?

***Ping***

***Tier system was not unlocked up until this point, so telekinesis is UnTiered. Along with all your other skills. User can choose to reset telekinesis and use the levels acquired to upgrade tiers. Currently telekinesis is 1000/1000 and Telekinesis lost Aspect of control is 1000/1000***

Okay, first of all can I just combine those two skills? Its kinda annoying. And second of all what tier would I get for sacrificing 1000 levels? Its probably gonna be pretty weak, also how hard would it be to re-level my telekinesis? Does the xp requirement reset to lvl 1 or will I need the same amount? Because if i do… Im gonna need to commit a lot more genocide.

***Ping***

***Tier gained depends on the level sacrificed and a dice roll. You can choose to re-roll once for 200 levels, and use the other 800 levels to 'weigh' the dice.***

***Or you can use all 1000 levels to 'weigh' the dice. And no reroll. Also before you ask, the reroll does not get a weighted dice.***

***Skills can be combined***

***Xp required will reset, however scaling will become exponential.***

***Dice roll works exactly like gasca roll. Except the number is limited to 100***

***Weighing dice adds +25 regardless of roll. Modifying final result by +25.***

**Negative 0-2 **

**Common:2-80 **

**Uncommon 80-90 **

**Rare:90-95**

**Epic:95-99**

**Legendary:100**

**Mythical:105 (Modifier applied)**

**Exotic:125**

**Transcended:250**

**Godly:500**

**?:?**

**?:?**

**(You are unable to get past exotic. Even if you roll a natural 100, you can only get 125. To reach transcended you will need to get exotic, and then upgrade once more. You cannot get below your current tier, which means you get a free+125 on your final roll if you got exotic. And +whatever weight you decide to use. )**

This is… I really don't like depending on luck, I seriously hate this. My telekinesis is extremely strong already, so I don't really need to upgrade its tier. Alright, combine the skills but don't upgrade the tier.

***Ping***

***Affirmative. Combining skills***

***Error:Lost aspect of control and telekinesis combination has encountered a critical error. Skill tier is being forced to upgrade. Upgrade is selected as option 1. 200-800***

W-WHAT THE FUCK!? MURPHY YOU SON OF A BITCH I SWEAR TO GOD IF I GET A SHITTY TIER I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE I WILL QUITE LITERALLY POUR BLEACH INTO YOUR URETHRA

***Ping***

***New skill acquired***

***Telekinesis+Lost aspect of control= Telekinetic grasp over reality. Telekinesis for short.***

***Roll:44+25=69***

***Tier received:Common***

***Telekinetic grasp over reality 1/1000: Allows the user to lift objects up to 5kg x9(due to gravity affinity, but only if lifting up and down.***

***Uhm… I'm sorry?***

You… You're sorry? haHHAHHAHAHAHA **DONT FUCK WITH ME** YOU FUCKING SHIT STAIN-WHY DO I ALWAYS GET FUCKED OVER? YOU BETTER FUCKING FIX THIS SINCE IT WAS YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH…. DONT FORCE MY HAND YOU SHITTY SYSTEM

***Ping***

***T-There really isn't much that I can do… I-I mean youcanstillreroll!***

That's right… Isn't it… I can reroll. This is still salvageable… I'd be happy with a rare or epic at this point. But I swear to god… If I get a common again I will actually break you in half.

I can feel the strain that my mind is being put under, even with gamers mind running at full capacity It's still managing to make me see darkness edging in my screen. My hot sticky rage is threatening to break the surface. It's been a long time since I've really been angry. And this is one of those times.

***Ping***

***R-right, reroll!***

***Roll:1+0***

***Tier received: Negative***

***Telekinesis 0/1000:Allows the user to lift objects up to 50grams x9 due to gravity affinity***

***... I-I-I swear to god I set a limiter to get at least 90… I have no idea how you managed to get 1… Please don't be mad?***

Every single time. Every single time. every single time. every signal time,every signlae time. Every time. Every time. Every time. EVERY TIME. EVERYTIME EVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIME**eeeeVERYTIMEeveRYTIMEEVERYTIME**

**EVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEEVERYTIMEE̴̡̡̧̛̥̲̪̫͔͖̦̭̖̳͍͕͍̥͍̮̫̤̩̰͇̰͚̩͎͓̻͖̠̫̮̹̞̗̟̝̼̭̓̑̔͗́̂̇͐̓̍̽̀̔̔͂̋̄̐͒͊̈́̽̂̒̇͆͑̈́̈́͂̿̓̃͛͑̊̆͗̀̓̅́̃̀͆̍̏̕̕̕̕͜͝͠Ę̷̡̧̡̡̨̡̢̛̙͓̼̼̪̜͇̠̹̯̙̩͚̗͎̠̣̱̻̪̰̫͎̺̭͚͈̥̮͇̥̘̭͓̙̳̭̖̮̟͔̟̲̥͓̪̋͗̑̔̏͜͠͝ͅͅE̷̢̛̛̤̘̼͇̟̼̰̦̤̞͈͉͖͉͎͔͗̽̆͌̾͒͋̓̒̽̃͋͊̊̀͒̽̑́͌̎̾̓̓̾͐͂̌̄̏͐̿̅̂̒̊̒̂͊́̎͑̍̓̈́̊͋́̓̈́͋̓̉̎́̈̔̅̾͐͛̉̿̇̀̊̀͂̂͛͗͗͘̕̚̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝E̷̡̛̮͖̦̘͔̳͇̲̜͓͖͚̳̜̾̐͗̍̀̅̓̉̍̋̏̒͆͆̄́̽͌͋͌̍͐̐̈́̂̎͑̂̍̅͌̋̈́̐̈́͒͋̌̆̎̎́̓̓̓͂̈́̂̀̾͋͆̇̒̊͛̈̌͋̂̄̎̈́͆̓͊̅͑̋́͒͛̉̽̈́̎̔̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͝E̵̡̢̛̲͚̳͈̰̝͈͚̠̪͈̫̞̩̞̤̖̰̪̥̣̰̠̤̫̲̗̮̯̙̹̺̱̩̝͉̪͓̠̮̲̮̖͎͂̊́̊͛̑̔̎̓͊͐̎̈́͆̈́͋̓͛̾̄͑̅͑̏̋͑̅͗͑̅́̔̀́̄̓̓̓̌̾̿̀͛̈́̒̈́͗̒͑̽̂͂͋͋̀̽̎̇̎̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅĘ̶̡̡̨̢̡̛̰̜̦̻͓̩̞̼͇̱̱̭̗̥̪̣͇͍̞̱̬̠͚̼̼͓̯̰̖͇̰͉̥͇̺͍̠͉̠͚̜̤̪̫̱̹͔̮̫̯̘̥͓̲͎̘̦͕̜̮̙̻̮̭̭̦̿̍̔̍͋͗̀̂́̓̎͒̏̓̈́̓̀̈́̑͊̽̅̒̀͒̃͂̀̓̿̋̎̈́͆̅́́̒̎̓̌́̌̏̄̎̅̉͆͆̓̽͆̏̈́͐̋̓̑͌͗̓́̌͒͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅË̶̥̘̩͈̰͍̯͎̺̮̭͈̱͇̯͈͖̼̜́͆̆͑̏̎͆̐̄̅͐̓̀̓͋͂̓̍̍̾͊̐͗̀̐̌̆͌̊̽̈́̍̄̐̆̋͛͌̒͌̓̽̒̀̓͛̕̕̕͠E̴̛̞̺͍͔̟͖̝͕̦̪̹̤͙͈̲̠͍̻̮̻̪̩͎̜̹̼̠͍̭̣͎͉͕̼̒̈́͌̂̒̀͊̈́͑̈́̔̆́̑́̍̀̎̊̍̓͌̌̈̄͌͂̆͑͆̑̑̃͐̅̏̿̑̊̒͌̅̓́̆̿͌̎͒͌͂̈́̿͊̃̉̅͊̎̊̐͒̌̾͗̂̀̓͐͑̀̓̈́̚̚͝͝͝ͅẼ̵̡̧̛͇͚͇͖̲̯͎̭̝͇͓͎̠̹͖̯̰̩͇̭̾̇͒͆͆͌́̀̏̋̊̒̓̍̉̈́̇̋͂͒̑͊̏̍͋̍̂͆̇̀́̊̈́̿̇̒͒͋̈̀̑͒̓̓́̅͛͆́̅̑̈́̐͒͗̀̃͒̒̕͜͠͝͝͝Ȩ̵̧̛͙̰̰̦̱̘̱͎̯͉͉̳͇̩̪̺̯͙̯̥̣͈̳̠͖̰͚͇̥͈̙̩̭̖̼̃̉̌͒̂̅̃̄̾́̽͐̋̿̂͆̃̃͑̈́̋̔́̾͌̇͌̈́͂̾̽̏͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̶̡̢̢̛͓̖͖̼̥̼̦̟̦̪̞̣̟͙̞̘̖̻̹̳͔̪̗̙̙̟̔̅̿̈́̆̿͛͐̓͆̓͗͒̆̃̇́͋͋̀̊̒͛͗̈́͂̾̈͌̓͂̆̈́̅̂̂̅͒̎̌́̄̃̌͗́̿̚͘͘̕͠͝͠͠͝͝͠Ȩ̸̨̢̨̨̧̡̧̼̲͙͓͚̭̦̰̞̠͔̣̭̹̼̦͙͈͈̜͚͕̭̹̯̺̰͎̮̘̟̦̮̰̮̬̩̬̩̙͓͍͉͚͚̹̝̞̜͕̲͍̜̭͚̪͚̙̬̼̖̰͎̖̯̫̻͕͉̹̮̻͍̩͈̯̲͍̱̀͗̾̉̉̓́͂̈́͆̈́̊̈͐͐̈́̀̈́͊̈́̅̈́̾́̌͂͊̅͒̉͊̉̑̊̌̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅȨ̶̨̧̧̨̡͈̰̠̯̥̤̹̞̭̲̱̳͍͈̤̞̲̙͍̫͕͔̺̠͖̜̟̪͚̙̺̩͓̬̹̭͇͕͇̪̳̥̹̖͔̳̝̤̻̞̩͈̲̣̹̮̻̗͎̍͂̈́̓̐̾̃͊͑̈́̋́̌̑͐̈́̈̑͐̋͛̇̏͗̽̚̕̚͜͜͜ͅẸ̷̢̡͎̩̥̞̱͎̘͎̥̯͖̭͕̭̫̝͍̲̭̤̠͉̬͍͙͙̞̒͗̎̄̓̿́͗̂̐͋͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅË̷̡̢̡̢̛̛̙͈͙͚̘͇͙͍̹͈̮̞̺̤͉̗͙̹̱͖̳̝͓́̆͋͆̾̽̄̑́̍̽̌͌̎͛̀̎́̂͊̎͑͌̌́͒̃̒̓̓̊̃̀́̓̅́̈̽̆͛̇̋̊̽̄̋̄̽͛̇̇̇̋̈́͛͂̉̔́͆̇̂̌̈́̉̋͆̈́͗́̾̄̏̄̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅE̶̤̥̘̗̥͐̑́̓̽̒̊̄̀̉͋͋́̇̋̏͌̔̓̒̀̈́͊͊̔́̈̄̉̄̓̓̉̃̔̆̋̄̉̿͆̈̃̍̉̓̊̏͆̽̈́͊̀̆͑̄̿̌̉̀̾̃͂́̌̍̓͊̇̀̃̓́̄̓̓̀͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̚͝͝Ę̴̧̧̧̢̢̡̡̜̳̞̺͇̦͓̣͖̤̝̭͈̩̪̱̥̗̳͈̙̭̝̠̳̙͙̺̮͇̣̫̯̭̩̪̩͉̖̞̝̹͖̖͉͔̟̺͔̝̜͍̪̪̦̠̣̜̫̰̫̗͙̥͚͚̪̝͔̣͕̼̘̼̜̯͇̤̮͑̀͛̊͐̀̽̀̾̑͑̾͘͝͝͠ͅȨ̷̧̨͉̮͔͓͙̺̠͉̖͓̬̯̜̪̮̯̰̩͈̦̰̣͍͉̲̙͈̠̹̝̰̫̳̳͓̠̲̪̿ͅE̵̡̧̢̧̧̧̛̳̥̳̟͙͕̥͓͚̝̺̪̘̜͈̼͇͈̩̝̦̟̪̰̻̱̰̭͍̦̣̬̤̳̼̻̙̙̦̞̩̲͙̰͖̟̼̠̳͓̱̬̞͚̱͔͚̤̪̟͗̍̎̈́͐́̈́̈̂͌̓̑̐̿͑̄̀͂̆̉͛̅̽͌̆̎̈̐͑͂̀̇́̕̚͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅE̵̬͚̯̳̺̟̻̹̲͂̈́́͒̈́͆͑͑̊̅̈̿͛̃͑͂̽͌̈͑̅̄̌̒̆͌̐͗̽͒̓̍̏̚͘͘̚͘̚͠**

***iPINNNNNNG***

***Į̶̧̝̳̖̲̠̭̟̗̼͕̩͌̽͊̑͐̐͋̔̍̈́͑͐͂̏̀͌̆͂̃̋̈́̓͑̈́̃̋̉̿͐̚͘̚̚͠͠͝n̸̳̥̟̺̬̺̺͔̯̮̗̦͖͔͚̩̮̒͛͑́͂́̈̊͊́̅͐̈́́̿̈́͒̈́̐̈́̋̆̇͂̑̔̽͐̚̕̚̚̚͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅS̵̡̛̛͕͙̲͙̞̺̗̣͉̠͈̘̥͙̦̜̭̙̲̭̯͙͖͔̗̠̺̖͎͎̼̯̈̈́͋̓͋̑̃̿͋̀̒͌̈͛̄͛̇͗̉̅̾̽̇͌̔̏̚̚͘̕̕ͅͅÄ̷̢̛̛̺͙͎̙̮̜͎̬́̒̔̿̏̀̑̃͑͗̅̒͆̒́̂͑̋̽͛̂͐̔̄̒̀́̾̉̈́͗̈́̑͒̔̃͗̅̆̓̔̈́͛̊̒͛̊̀͂̈̿͐͒̂̀́̔͆̇̍́͛͑͘̕̕̚͠͠ͅŇ̶̨̢̢̡̡̧̡͎̥̜̺̹̪̟͇̲͙͔̞͙͇̣͍̹͎̘̜͎̣̙̭͓̭͚̞͎̜̲̤̝͈̝̱͕̤̪͓̰̤͚͍̲̰͚͓̺̙̤̖̠͕̻͕̹̣͖̞̻͊̑̇͛̅̇̽͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅÍ̶̡̡̧̹̺͇̺̯͇̣̠͈̬̞̩̬͉̯̱͉͖̻̥̠̰͔̳̰̗̰̙̮̣̖͙͖̬͓͉̘̣̼͍̤̤̦̣͖̱̮͔̗̫̲͖̤̗̗̩̺̗̲̝̫͍̬̣͉̌̎̒̆͊͋̂͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅT̶̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̜͎̩̗̻̥͓̯̹͓̼̤̣͙̼͙͙̗̺̖̯̤͉̖̗̯̞̼̟͇̤̝͔̟̖̳̜͎̤̱̞̹̰̺͓̮̬̭̤̟͙̘̜͕͌̌̾̏͌̔̐̋̀̆͂̉̂͑̐̾̊͋̾̂͊̆͋́̿̂͌̎͊͂̑͋͑͗̓̑̌̈̍̑̒̿̒́̂͑͆͑͘̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅY̴̨̧̢̡̡̡͎̫̥̱̣̦͓̲̘̭̩͉̙̲͓̟̩̣̤͎̗̝̖̖̫͙͓̺̩̼̝̠̺̼̹̫̝͈̤̖̮̗̣̺̹̙͉̥̠̼͚͖̪̒̎ skill has activated****

***System failure due to overload of data***

**-*Forceful reroll has been initiated***

***Roll:83+100=183***

***Tier:Exotic, Roll abundance forcefully converted to skill levels.+100 levels.***

***Telekinesis:Allows the user to lift objects up to 50000kg x9 due to gravity affinity* 100/1000***

***System restarttiting due to mass failure***

***Restarting***

***Ping***

***Redirecting all available resources to gamers mind***

The white supernova that is my rage is leached away from me and I'm stuck grasping at straws, but once I read the notifications that I received I'm left in shock, and euphoria.

***Ping***

***O-owie! That hurt you asshole… How the hell did you even do that? That skill is way too fucking overpowered***

***Skill remove:Insanity***

***Error***

***Skill cannot be removed***

***'W-what the fuck dude? How do you already have a skill that overrides my authority?'***

***Admin remove:Insanity***

***Error***

***B-bruh… I expected you to eventually be able to override me… But this soon? Dude you gotta realize, your insanity when unleashed can literally change the 6th dimension… That doesn't sound very healthy to me...***

Meh, It's fine. I've lived with it for all my life and I'm still sane, arent I?

***Ping***

***You literally have a skill called insanity… I don't think you are sane in any way shape or form... ***

Deal with it, pussy. Also why the fuck did you try to remove it? If you try some shit like that ever again I'm gonna use this insanity skill and break the dimensional barrier between me and you and fuck you in the ass. Got it?

_***'He's saying that as a joke… I think, but in reality Im pretty sure he could actually do that… Fuck. *Shudder****_

I wasn't joking when I said that. But he doesn't know that. Wait, is this guy actually a guy? Oh fuck am I gay then? There are a bunch of devils coming towards me at high speed, but this is more important.

"System… **What is your gender?"**

***Ping***

***Uhm.. '**_**Shit what do I say?'**_ **I-I thought you knew? Obviously I'm uh-I -Have no gender!* **_**That should deter him… Hopefully, I mean how do you fuck a genderless thing? Right?**_

Ah, alright good. If you were a male I'd be more reluctant but since you're genderless I guess I can just assign a gender to you. You are now female.

***Ping***

***W- thats not how it works! You cant just say I'm female and then I'm fe-***

***Gamer system has been assigned a gender:Female***

***W-WHAT THE FUCK?***

***Quest assigned***

***Once you become powerful enough, intrude upon the game's dimension and fuck it.***

***Reward:?***

***WHAT IS GOING ON? I'M NOT DOING ANY OF THIS?!***

Huh. Nice. I was gonna do it anyways but a reward is nice. Better be a good fucking reward. The devils are extremely close by now so I activate hyperfocus and gain some extra time for planning. I decide opening my 5 escape gasca's are the best thing I can do right now. (Why are the gasca's geared towards escaping? Is this a sign?)

***5x Rare gascas opened***

***Bloody reincarnation: Allows you to avoid death once by consuming your own body when you die, your body gets reincarnated from your own flesh and blood. Kind of like a fucked up phoenix, except without ashes. Also it hurts a lot.***

***Escape of the blood god: A single use skill that is consumed upon use. Destroys your body completely and reconstructs it in a random place in the same dimension. This could be 5meters from your current spot, a public bath,or in a pit of fire. Upon reconstruction you feel a lot of pain and your body is extremely weak. Effects last for 3.33 hours***

***Flash: A skill that forces your muscles to pull down your pants and underwear in 0.000001 seconds. The resulting wind pressure from this action will launch you up into the stratosphere or beyond. Skill requires you to have pants on. Pants will be shredded. Along with your legs and arms. Also it will hurt a lot.***

***Rescue of the century:One use talisman that summons a random entity from 1E28+E universes. Entity will be inclined to help you out of your situation, however some entities cannot be mind controlled.***

***Fallen down: Super tier spell that harms everyone except you. Can be instantly cast with no cost. Single use spell for distraction.***

Most of these are one use… The only skill that isn't one use is Flash, but it doesn't even do what it says it would do! This is bullshit. I expected Flash to at least show my dick and scar anyone that sees it, but nooo I get launched in to space in 0.00001 second. Not even me with my hyperfocus would be able to see even a glimpse of dick. Not that I would want to. But still. Also literally every single one of these skells except the last one inflicts pain upon me, or disadvantages me in some way. Is this for forcing the system to restart? Oh did I hwurt your wittle weelings? Awww

***Ping***

***No comment***

***Hyperfocus deactivated***

Cunt. My perception of reality returns to normal and the devils are instantly upon me. Upon closer inspection it seems that there are 3 devils. Namely Serafall, Sirzechs and Akuja. Ok. I'm probably close to their levels right?

'Inspect' An undetectable wave of magic drifts off my body and lands on the three of them.

***Ping***

**Name; Serafall leviathan**

**Level; 531**

**Class; Devil mage 100/100 (Grants devil magic) Ice devil 431/500 (Ice magic)**

**Tier:Demi-God (Stats are worth 3x, not 5x due to gamer system not boosting)**

**Race; Devil**

**Alignment; Chatoic-Neutral**

**Hp;23760 REGEN = 7920/5minutes**

**Mana;36900 REGEN = 15030/5minutes**

**SP;15840 REGEN = 5940/60seconds**

**STR; 111 (333)**

**END; 132 (396)**

**DEX; 130 (390)**

**INT; 492 (1476)**

**Wis; 501 (1503)**

**CHA; 131 (393)**

**LCK; 10 (30)**

**Thoughts on you: Confused on how you managed to get past their security seals and how you got into Akuja's testing grounds undetected until now. Wary. **

**Ultimate class Devil**

**[HP=END X 60]**

**[HP REGEN=END X 20] Every 5 minutes**

**[MANA=INT X 25] **

**[MANA REGEN=WIS X 10] Every 5 minutes**

**[SP=END X 40]**

**[SP REGEN= END X 15] Every 60seconds**

Yikes...hmmm

**Name; Sirzechs lucifer**

**Level; 634**

**Class; Devil mage 100/100 (Grants devil magic) Power of destruction 534/1000**

**Tier:Demi-God (Stats are worth 3x, not 5x due to gamer system not boosting)**

**Race; Devil**

**Alignment; Lawful-neutral**

**Hp;36000 REGEN = 12000/5minutes**

**Mana;46500 REGEN = 21900/5minutes**

**SP;24000 REGEN = 9000/60seconds**

**STR; 210 (720)**

**END; 200 (600)**

**DEX; 159 (477)**

**INT; 620 (1860)**

**Wis; 730 (2190)**

**CHA; 192 (393)**

**LCK; 10 (30)**

**Thoughts on you: Confused on how you got here undetected, wary. A little Hopeful(?)**

**Ultimate class Devil**

**[HP=END X 60]**

**[HP REGEN=END X 20] Every 5 minutes**

**[MANA=INT X 25] **

**[MANA REGEN=WIS X 10] Every 5 minutes**

**[SP=END X 40]**

**[SP REGEN= END X 15] Every 60seconds**

Even without the fucking demi-god thing they're still stronger then me. This is bullshit, This is actually bullshit. I don't need to see Akuja's stats, lemme just see his thoughts on me, I already know he's stronger then me.

**Thoughts on you: Angry, but at himself for letting you get in here undetected. Confused on how the wards didn't activate. Wary. Interested.**

Okay. So, I have a few options here. Sirzechs has probably noticed that I'm mostly human, so he might be thinking that he can drag me into rias's peerage and help her against riser, playing on his emotions is one option, serafall is somewhat the same, I'm good peerage material and I'm only a human, so I would be 'grateful for the opportunity to join a strong peerage' Or something, Akuja is… Smart, so he might notice if I'm the one that suggests the idea. The siscon and the other siscon would be less likely, but I can't underestimate them.

Sirzechs stops a couple meters away from me and projects his voice"Identify yourself mortal human" Oi… You didn't have to call me a mortal :(

Akuja stares at sirzechs for a second before returning his eyes upon me 'How did he find out that he was human before I did?'

Serafall's eyes widen momentarily but she refocuses

"Yo. Name's Ira soulhearth, but you can just call me Ira. Im assuming you three are the satans right? Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot but to see how powerful you 3 are in person is another thing." Flattery can never go wrong.

"That would be correct. Do you realise where you happen to be?" Sirzechs asks after registering my name

"Err, no actually. I was messing around with teleportation and somehow my maths was wrong I guess? No clue how I jumped the dimensional veil honestly… If I'm trespassing I'd like to apologize." The only reason I'm not forcing Serafall to strip and genderbending Sirzechs and Akuja is because… I cant. How sad.

"I see. You are currently in Akuja's training/testing grounds. I'm gonna need you to come with us, and don't resist, it won't end well." He says, conjuring a ball of destruction for effect.

"Sure sure, I don't even have any weapons, you can search me if you'd like" I wink at serafall.

Serafall contemplates for a moment before grinning and twirling her wand"Sure! Milky milky spiral! Searching spell!" A wave of magic touches my skin and I let it past my first layer of defence after finding no malicious intent, the mana is ice cold and I shiver for a moment before sighing

"That wasn't what I meant" I say with a small frown

"Sorry! But I had no idea who you were so I had to! You forgive sera-tan right? Right?" She pleads, honestly she scares me. She'd probably be laughing happily as she slaughters people on a battle field.

"Sure. Next time maybe." I conceded. Wouldn't do to upset this magic girl. She'll magic me out of existence

"Very well, please follow us. You can fly right? Or do you need one of us to carry you?" Sirzechs asks

"I can fly, lead on."

We take off and after 5 minutes of flight we arrive at a heavily guarded border that is full of magic energy. Wards I assume.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions… In a more private place?" Sirzechs asks with a mildly hopeful expression

"Sure, lead on."

Serafall pouts and says "Mou~ Sirzechs I wanted to do that! Fine, take the pretty boy away"

"You can ask him afterwards. If he's up for it." Sirzechs smirks

5 minutes later and we're in his office, who knew the underworld was so small?

"So, you've trespassed on Akuja's territory. I can calm Akuja but it'll cost you, he might even call for your execution you know." I see, we're entering negotiation. He clearly wants me to think that Akuja actually gives a shit.

"I see, He didn't seem very angry tho? He didn't say anything." Sirzechs falters.

"Well, thats because he has a good grip on his emotions in stressful situations." He bullshits

"Is that so? I heard that he likes to research things, I wonder if he'd be interested in how I crossed the dimensional veil with a simple teleport spell. I happen to have a comprehensive record of what I did that achieved this effect, surely he'll let me off if I offered him this? I did no harm after all." I smirk

"Ah- but you're a suspect, we don't know how long you were there for. And so we don't know what intentions you had, if this goes public you might really be executed!" Sirzechs thinks he has me by the balls, which he kinda does but I can turn this around for sure.

"Lets skip the word play, alright? I know that you want my help with Rias's marriage." I drop the bomb and Sirzechs seems shocked for a moment before asking

"How? Also how did you even know about it? It's not common knowledge"

"Please, Every single devil knows about it. That doesn't matter however, I saw greed and hope on your face when you set your eyes upon me. You saw me as a potentially powerful peerage member for your sister, isn't that right?" He nods

"Your perception is powerful. What's your answer then? Will you join my sister's peerage? I won't hold it against you if you refuse" He's trying to earn my pity and make it seem like it's a choice by adding that last part.

"No, I wont." The mood plummets and Sirzechs aura slowly starts to rise "But I do offer an alternate solution." Sirzechs looks confused and nods for me to continue.

"I read up on the rules a little and noticed a glaring weak spot, If a peerage has too many members versus a peerage with too little members then that peerage can choose to hire low-class devils, or humans. Temporarily for that single game. Which means I can help out in the battle and not join a peerage. It's a win win if you ask me." I say smoothly.

"The fact that you know that is a little suspicious, but I'll bite. What do you want for your hired help?"

"That's simple. I just want your alliance and a favor to call in whenever I want. I can make an oath that this favor wont harm devil kind or your sister if that makes you more comfortable." I say

Sirzechs contemplates for a moment before asking "What would the alliance consist of?"

"Simple. You help me and I help you. This is a personal alliance. Lets say hypothetically I accidently kill one of riser's peerage members during the game or something, you'd vouch for me a little. You don't need to be overly supportive of me or anything since that would be suspicious. If you agree I can guarantee that your sister won't have to marry Riser. I'll even add in a bonus, I won't tell Rias that you're the one arranging this whole thing, so she'll feel proud and won't feel any guilt. But she also probably won't feel any gratitude towards you. Or I can do the opposite and tell her that her cool big brother got her out of the marriage. That might cause some problems politically tho. Your choice" I spew the words before he has a chance to interrupt.

"I'll have to consider it, but my answer is likely going to be yes. But if you fail, not even God could save you. Understood?" He says while releasing some of his destruction aura, so scary.

"Sure, sure. Let's get to know each other a little bit yeah? I have many other deals that you can benefit from my friend." And that's how I established trade relations with the devils.

***Flashback end***

**AN: Man writing dialogue is so fucking hard, the worst part of my writing skills I'd say. Honestly fuck dialogue. Join the discord. zzKJKv52wh**


End file.
